


烬飞天

by sissikahn



Series: 列王传 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 多攻, 帝王受, 祭跃天的一生, 第三人视角
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 帝王情感故事（。）有多位攻，都是过客与系列里其他故事基本无关





	1. 引子

引子

 

那时夏瀚笙还不叫夏瀚笙，甚至不叫陆翔，那时的他不过是在宫中杂使的内吏，刚过十岁，单名一个“翔”字。  
翔进宫不到一年，由一个四十多了还没得着姓的老内吏领着，默默地缩在福颐宫的角落里工作。福颐宫是给先皇留下的主子们住的，安安静静，连内吏都是年纪大的，动作慢吞吞的；翔不用服侍主子，周围也没同龄人说上几句话，只有每天洗衣物经过福颐宫和悦园小筑之间那棵孤零零的栎木时，爱在树下坐坐叨咕些自己都不明白的事，好像那里便是整个宫里最清闲的地方。  
那时的翔很小，不明白许多事。尽管其中有一些到后来还是不怎么明白，但十岁的翔考虑最多的是一同进宫的那几个伙伴，为什么会无声无息地消失在这偌大的宫里——明明分开时约好来这宫里独一棵的栎木下相会的。  
进宫前教礼仪的师傅说，福颐宫和悦园中间那棵栎木不吉利，不论白天夜里都别靠近，被主子或者其他内吏看见，少不了一顿收拾。于是顽皮的伙伴们说以后进宫了一定要去那里看看到底是何方妖物，大家便约在了栎木下——翔记得大家要轮上一圈各自说说听过的乡里异事，翔记得自己还没轮到，还要说上两个人才是他。  
翔一天天地等，可是没有一个伙伴如约来栎木这里。  
或许是他们都被分到宫那头去了，空闲太短，没时间过来……翔想着，只有他在福颐宫这边，附近没有其他伙伴。  
不过总有一天他们会来这里……翔日复一日地念叨着日渐模糊的故事，无意间便支离破碎起来，有时说到一半就想不起开头，第二天只好给故事重新编一个缘由，自己都听不大懂，更不知道最初究竟想要告诉伙伴们的故事是什么模样。  
那些故事大约只有这棵看起来总有些灰扑扑的栎木知道。  
在那样的日子里，后来的翔已经记不清具体的日子了，总之是在自己跟栎树说第五个故事的时候，一个比自己略大一些的孩子出现在树下。翔以为是某个伙伴终于抽出时间来福颐宫这边履行约定了，近了仔细看看却不是相熟的人——那孩子十二、三岁的样貌，端端正正，但没什么特点，翔那时还记得伙伴们的脸，他不是他们中的一个。  
是从来没有见过的人。翔没多注意他的脸，因为他身上和脸上都灰蒙蒙的，像眼前的栎木一样，而衣服外的皮肤上泛着青紫，还有的地方破了皮。翔起初以为是他不小心跌着了，但又很快想起以前师傅们吓唬他们的话，到了宫里要是惹了主子不高兴，整治他们的办法可要比师傅们的多。  
他是哪个宫的呢？是领他的老内吏打的还是被主子打的呢？翔来到福颐宫后一直静静地待在角落里，没什么机会见主子，领着自己的也是个没有姓的随和人；想起师傅以前给的那个据说装着外伤药的小匣揣在怀里还没动过，翔立即摸出来，三步并两步地来到树下那孩子身边，递给他。  
可那个孩子没有接过来，直直地看着翔。  
“我是福颐宫的，叫翔，你呢？”翔突然想到要自我介绍，要不然会显得很不礼貌；这是他进宫以来第一次跟同龄人面对面说话，语气不免有些急切，“你是哪个宫的，怎么会到这里来？”  
在露出与年龄相符的孩子气的惊讶表情之后，那个只比翔大上两三岁的孩子突然扯开了嘴角，略偏过头去。这是翔做不出来的表情，记忆中只有进宫前一位快到二十岁的年轻师傅才会露出这般复杂的神态。翔看不懂，有机会他一定要问问老内吏这神情到底代表着什么意思。见对方完全不回答，翔只能把装药的匣子凑到他鼻子下面，担心地说：“先治治你的伤……真可怕，是主子打的？还是……”  
“对，是主子打的。”那孩子转过脸来，似要接过那匣子，忽然开口了；短促的声音，翔注意到那“主子”两个字被他念得很重，有种咬牙切齿的感觉——以前师傅说过，进了宫，最忌讳这种口气。  
翔还注意到，眼前这个人的声音很低，跟身边看见的内吏们有所不同，更不像是他这种十岁出头的孩子能发出来的。那个时候翔看人还只看表面，看外貌，他不懂如何看人的眼睛，所以他不知道这个孩子只是显得瘦小，实际上已经过了十五岁。  
翔没有余裕去思考这些，这是他进宫以后遇见的第一个同龄人，内心的欢愉溢于言表，担心忧虑都是最真切的。他回答我了！翔想着，主动把匣子打开，也不知道该用多少份量，小心翼翼地挖出一点土黄色的药膏，要拉过那双遍布青紫的手……  
“原来你到这里来了！”  
陌生的声音，翔连头都没抬就抽回了手，身体往后缩了缩，好像自己做了什么坏事似的。  
那是个英气逼人的少年，不像翔平日里见过的侍卫脸上满是遮不住的粗鲁，直觉告诉翔他出身富贵——仔细想想也是理所当然的，能在宫里出现的少年，就算不是皇子也是精挑细选的伴读，总是出身王公贵族的。  
翔退后了几步，打量一番才看清少年腰上垂着的佩带。那是公家子弟才能挂的黛色银边，下端的玉坠上雕的好似三耳兽面——少年绝对出自仅次于皇家的家族。忽然间觉得自己招惹上了大人物，翔立在原地也不知逃走，看着少年走过来把坐在树下的孩子拉起来，前后拍着他身上的尘土。  
“怎么又弄成这样？”少年语调柔和地问，拍了几遍还嫌没弄干净，“听姨娘说悦园边上这树是前朝留下的不祥之物，先帝屡次想毁去都没成功，让我们少靠近这里……你在这儿被人看见了我们俩都要受姨娘责骂……走吧！”说着拉起孩子的手要走，但怎么也拉不动他。  
“又怎么了，默言？”少年叫出他的名字——翔记得宫里没有哪个掌事内吏姓“默”，这么说那个孩子并不是内吏……难道……  
“老二老三他们堵着悦园的门，把我赶到这儿来。等会儿你陪我过去，加上你我还有些胜算。”  
少年听着，沉默了一会儿突然泛开笑脸：“悦园有什么好的？！前两年你不都玩腻了么？”见那个默言的脸上并没有放松下来，少年想了想又说，“姨娘说御澜苑近来景色独好，我正要邀你一起过去看看呢。”  
“……”  
“走吧！”少年努力一拉，默言动了两步，又定住，眼睛直勾勾地望向悦园那边。  
“默言！”突然上前一步，少年神情肃然地抓住默言的双肘，“还记得你上次怎么答应我的吗？”  
默言被迫正视少年，好一会儿才说：“……记得。”  
“那……”“我跟你回去。”少年听默言这么说松了口气似的恢复笑容；细数着御澜苑的美景，少年亲密地揽着默言的肩保护般地离去。看见少年临走时投向这边的一瞥，站在原地的翔知道自己早被发现，只不过那两个人忽视了他而已。  
就算是还没弄清楚宫中状况的翔也能猜到，那个默言绝不是个内吏，而且身份至少也跟那佩三耳兽面玉坠的少年不相上下。翔那时只是没弄清默言的姓氏，也没弄清在宫中还住着个不起眼的四皇子名叫默言。  
望着两人渐行渐远的背影，远远能听见些笑闹的声响，翔能想到的是羡慕，那个默言有个可以时常说话、一同游玩的伙伴，而他只能坐在不吉利的栎木下面，编造着自己都遗忘了去的故事。  
“……别跟二皇子他们硬碰硬，默言，现在的你只能做扑火之蛾……”  
“就算是被烧成了灰，我都要飞到天上去！”  
那时祭跃天还不叫祭跃天，是个在哥哥们那里吃了败仗只能坐在栎木下看着泥土等待的十五岁少年，名叫祭默言。


	2. 第一章  棠柯党乱 1

第一章 棠柯党乱

 

1

陆翔自知不懂政事，他认定，内吏该做的，就是伺候好主子的衣食起居。  
入宫十二年，在福颐宫当了两年杂役便得了内宫总掌陆福鸥的姓氏，陆翔知道这经历早惹得别人眼红。跟了陆福鸥后依旧是个杂使内吏，但陆翔的起点比他人高了许多——陆福鸥是一直跟在皇帝身边的人，陆翔跟着他就等于跟着皇帝——每个人都这样想，他们不知道，冠上陆姓后的十年，陆翔看见皇帝的次数跟其他内吏没有区别，看见了也是远远的，绝没有近前伺候的机会。  
而陆福鸥对他的重用又是有目共睹的。这位年近六十的内宫总掌私下里并不如对外那样处处都像个主子，他说话缓缓的，特别喜欢在句子中央拖一个上扬的长音，总喜欢问陆翔许多问题，听他对答，然后眯起眼睛呵呵笑，却不说究竟是对是错。陆翔过去就不清楚陆福鸥为什么会在死气沉沉的福颐宫里选择了他，现在也不清楚陆福鸥为什么杂使了他十年而没有让他更进一步。这其中必有深意，陆福鸥只笑不答，看着内吏们嫉恨，看着陆翔迷茫焦急，看着端坐暠殿的主人更替了两次，一切都像是逸散而去的烟云。  
这样的陆福鸥突然说，该带你去见见皇上了，陆翔，咱们这就去。  
今年的潢月才开始四天，正是潢龙潜江蓄势待发的时候，沿江官兵百姓上下一片紧迫，严防潢灾肆虐。最近陆翔从书房接过皇帝批复下来的呈奏都是送往几位建参卿那边的，可见沿江一代并不太平。在这个节骨眼上，陆福鸥说要引荐他去见皇上，言辞间大有让他准备接手总掌之职的意思。  
说早也并不太早，陆翔听说当初陆福鸥当上内宫总掌时还没满二十岁；料理主子的起居，陆翔很有自信，就算主子是皇帝，但“总掌”这两个字听起来就不只是衣食起居，他还需要领导与控制，还需要一股从前没有的韧性，更别说像陆福鸥那种主子般的架子了。  
陆翔也知道，想调理好如今内宫的关系，不懂政事是行不通的。  
正向腾云殿去，半路上一位青色衣冠的官员迎面而来——陆翔细看发现他认得，刑参卿之一陈璧，司内宫惩处，前次锦宫里的柏主子出事，就是这陈璧来压人的。今天又在内宫见到，不知道又是哪个主子出了事。陆翔随陆福鸥停下，听那两人陆大人陈大人地寒暄一阵，又听陈璧合眼说：“这回棠柯党祸，眼看着皇后也保不住了。”  
陈璧说的“棠柯”是卫国公棠勖一族与悦仪公柯晋安，前者是平前朝之乱时封的功臣，而后者是新帝登基立后时将柯皇后的父亲封入公家的，至今才过三年。照理说亲父作乱，后位必定不保，陆翔听陈璧的口气，这里说的“保不住”，怕是指性命了。多少觉得不公，柯皇后惧事，平时最多只是耍耍娇生惯养的小脾气，多是皇上稍一哄她，她便死心塌地地向着皇上了，不至参与到党祸阴谋中。这么说大概是这次棠柯两族罪孽滔天牵连太多，不得已才以柯皇后为戒，儆教国人。  
陆翔内里一阵唏嘘，三人沉默一会儿才听陆福鸥低低地问：“那棠毓琳棠参卿呢？”  
“皇后况且如此，何况是棠勖长子棠毓琳呢？刚才冯大人与我商议一番硬是让我来请示皇上，监斩棠毓琳的人选……唉！”陈璧四十岁上下的年纪却不像同僚们蓄着胡须，到此时也只能低头一叹。  
“怎么着？皇上说什么了？”陆翔心中也有与陆福鸥一样的疑问。看陈璧的口气，似乎是他摊上了这种苦差事，毕竟是监斩棠毓琳，不是棠勖不是柯皇后，而是跟皇上自小长大、助皇上以不被重视的四皇子身份登基的棠毓琳。  
陆翔也知道，棠毓琳的身份绝不仅止于此。虽然自新帝登基以来他没有随侍左右，但每当仪参卿棠毓琳留宿腾云殿时内吏们之间的议论声足以让整个内宫听见。新帝登基三年后的内宫称不上充实，柯皇后，再加上德龄、贤祯等几人，一片宁静祥和的局面；真正称得上宫闱轶闻的，大概就只有棠毓琳跟皇上之间的关系。陆翔听许多内吏对棠毓琳有个代称，“隐后”，说的是别看皇上表面对柯皇后一番宠爱对助他登基的柯家百般封赏，这其中真正出力的其实是卫国公，而真正协助新帝撑住江山的其实是这位“隐后”。  
棠柯党乱，正是皇后与“隐后”的出身家族所起的乱事，牵连之下，皇上被迫舍弃柯皇后与棠毓琳——陆翔如此想着。连皇帝都没有办法挽回的事，国法严正；但想必无论是谁对着棠毓琳喊出那个“刑”字，都会让皇帝记上一辈子。  
整个内宫都在传说皇上与棠毓琳之间二十年来至深的感情，共同经历的磨难与忍耐，不渝的追随与佑护，没有人愿意现在触皇上的霉头。要是轮到他陆翔监斩棠毓琳，他现在也不知道该如何是好吧。  
“刚去皇上那儿问监斩的事，还没开口，皇上就说，刑期就定在两日后，棠柯两族都在一处，他亲自监斩。”陈璧说着，一副不能理解皇帝意思的模样，挑着眉眼向陆福鸥征求意见。陆翔也觉得蹊跷，亲自监斩，皇上他……忍心吗？  
陆福鸥没急着分辨，先问陈璧皇上还说什么了，陈璧答皇上说毕竟是刑惩皇后，他不出面难免百姓猜度江山不稳之类子虚乌有的事。听罢陆福鸥更不提别的了，只是让陈璧去按皇上的意思安排就好，细想也没什么意思。陈璧告辞了他便领着陆翔去腾云殿，也不多说，连面见皇帝的规矩都没怎么交待便来到腾云殿西侧的书房门口。通报一番正要打帘子进去的空档，陆福鸥忽地转脸过来低声说：“就算皇上问了也什么都别提。”  
陆翔知道他是指柯皇后和棠毓琳的事，指棠柯党祸，也有可能是指遇上陈璧的事。他不会提，因为他在宫中供职十多年，不懂政事却懂得插嘴政事的内吏没有一个能得到好下场。  
况且他与少年时代的皇上有一面之缘，知道皇上是何种人物。只不过那时皇上还没为自己更名“祭跃天”，而名“默言”，幼年丧母，在棠毓琳的保护下举步维艰地生活在内宫深处，默默无言。  
而如今坐在腾云殿书房内的青年已跟那少年完全不同了。


	3. 第一章  棠柯党乱 2

2

 

国姓“祭”，据传是上古十一神族中日神所处的宗族旁支，极尽尊贵。陆翔还没进宫前便听老人说起那些传说，还听说日神的支族早在数百年前就已消湮，余下的族人都融合进别的家族中去。陆翔那时问老人，为什么本朝帝王会姓祭？他们不都消失了吗？  
相传“祭”姓族人在上一朝为避祸都融入“季”姓中了，而开朝帝王便出身“季”家，都说是“祭”族的血脉。  
有些不明白，大家是怎么知道这个姓“季”的祖先就姓“祭”呢？老人们都回答不出来，或者说，他们不愿回答。  
先皇是开朝以来第四个皇帝，登基时间很晚，儿子们都是他当皇子时生下的，四子祭默言也是一样。这让祭默言母亲的身份变得扑朔迷离起来，有人说是家奴之女，有人说是皇城名噪一时的歌伎，总之自从先皇入主暠殿开始，没人见过这四皇子的母亲是什么样子。没为先皇生下子女的政参卿之女淮夫人成了祭默言的代母。淮夫人的姐姐是卫国公夫人，作为卫国公长子的棠毓琳自幼出入内宫，与这个没人管顾的四皇子共读。陆翔十岁时见过祭默言，是个被皇兄们欺负默默无闻的祭默言；而后，他从祭默言变成了祭跃天，一鸣惊人，挟旨，夺宫，惯常听过的有关皇权争夺的手段都让他做了一遍，祭跃天成了新帝，助新帝登基的棠柯两家迅速揽权，权霸宫廷内外。  
身处内宫对外事有所不知，陆翔说不清楚如今这“棠柯党乱”究竟是如何折腾起来的。在他看来，祭跃天登基后整三年，除却天灾，天下太平。突然间就传来棠柯两族乃贪赃枉法、强取民膏之流，甚至对祭跃天起了反心，别说是那些入宫多年的掌事内吏，就是陆翔也看得出其中蹊跷。但证据确凿，卫国公悦仪公伏法，天下人也不疑他，只等看居权贵之极的棠柯两族轰然倒塌。  
而且此次党祸牵扯进了皇后——刑惩皇后虽自古就有，本朝倒是首次，早有好事者坐等热闹。这回祭跃天要亲自监斩，传出去了肯定万人空巷，民间少不了足月的谈资……  
陆翔走进书房时猜度着，悄悄抬眼看了看坐在房内的人；他只在书房外面伺候过，皇上每次进了书房，里面就是一片寂静，翻书和呈奏的声音不大，外面自然听不分明，陆翔能听见的只是搁笔的响动，一次接着一次，连连绵绵地直至自己换班去催促掌灯内吏们。书房里除了桌后齐整的书册，无甚装饰，多少显得有些空荡。祭跃天就斜倚在桌案与书册之间，垂头读书，也不理尚堆在一边的呈奏，好似忙里偷得半晌清闲。  
虽说陆翔看见先帝时先帝已是病入骨髓之人，但那清明无畏的双眼让他至今记忆犹新。祭跃天不同，陆翔看不出他跟先帝的面貌有什么相似之处；属于成年男子的棱角分明，脸色微暗，不大的眼睛，若祭跃天不是皇帝，那站在人堆里也不会有人特意把他挑出来——这么想应该是大不敬了，陆翔在被发现前抽回目光，记起曾有个随祭跃天上暠殿待外邦之客的内吏说过，那些夷人使臣看见祭跃天的相貌都以为弄错了，私下议论了很久。  
神明或是先祖都未规定过为君王者品貌均需人中龙凤，重要的还应该是王者气度。陆翔坚信这个从“祭默言”一跃上天的四皇子的手腕与气度，坚信这三年的太平和未来的昌盛。他只是不明白，即将处决棠柯两族，即将处决柯皇后和棠毓琳的祭跃天怎么就能保持住眼下这般气定神闲的模样，好像棠柯之乱从未发生过一般。  
陆福鸥不容他多想这些，带着他请安，说上几句自觉老迈的套语，尚未介绍陆翔，那边祭跃天眼不离书地开了口：“潢龙上来没有？”陆福鸥听了，先是同陆翔一般微愣了片刻，随后明白了，连声接道，尚且没听见奏报。  
“果然吧？我就说过……”祭跃天放下书扭头过来，上挑的声调，但还带着轻描淡写的语气，“今年潢龙上不来的。再等两三日，潢月过七，百姓就知道潢龙被镇住了，上不来。”  
陆翔家乡距江河尚有许多路途，小时候不明白为什么每年最热的一个月被称为“潢月”；后来乡里迁来了沿江一带的人，他们说那是因为每当这时，之前偷偷钻进江底觅食的“潢龙”撑饱了肚子，要浮上来闹腾一番。每到潢龙作乱，天上都要派遣游仙轮番前来整治，有时来的仙力强大，那就镇住了，有时来的仙力不足，那就要闹潢灾。据说潢龙浮上水面需要六天的时间，若是“潢月过七”，说明今年下来的游仙把潢龙压制住了，带回天上，这一年便太平了。  
祭跃天如此自信，陆福鸥也不附和，只是默默地听着。陆翔在一旁看，渐渐明了进门前那句话的意思，便也垂首立着。  
“所以是两日后……再等两三日，百姓就知道潢龙被镇住了，上不来。”祭跃天又念了一遍，陆翔起初觉得仅仅是重复，后来听出了味道——祭跃天在说棠柯两族处斩的事，他话中的“潢龙”，不只说潢灾，还说党祸。  
这样一来，民间自然会把棠柯与潢龙联系上。  
……那棠毓琳呢？陆翔记得棠毓琳，刚进宫那几年就听内吏们谈起他，非凡的才能与气度，比任何一个皇子都博学，又不拿架子，宫里住着的那些远远近近的公主们都盼着先皇能一高兴把自己指给他；而陆翔也见过他几面，满脸的少年英气至今难忘；如果拿来跟祭默言比，那绝对是棠毓琳给人的印象更深刻。正是这样一个棠毓琳，身边满是攀上更高地位机会的棠毓琳，却死心塌地地跟随不被人当作威胁的四皇子身边，不离不弃。  
对，是至死不弃。陆翔从轻描淡写地说着“镇潢龙”的祭跃天脸上看不见棠毓琳将死的悲戚，也没有对于亲自监斩棠毓琳的畏惧，好像他的生命中从未出现过棠毓琳这样一个人似的，只有他的赫赫天下，只有他的巍巍暠殿。  
陆翔不平地想着，不禁略抬起头，谁知立刻就跟祭跃天的目光撞上了。  
“这是？”祭跃天一问，陆福鸥就接说是自己早先跟皇上提过的，叫陆翔的内吏。  
“陆翔？”祭跃天示意他再抬起头，“跟了你陆大人之前是哪个宫的？”  
不知道祭跃天为什么会这么问，陆翔只能如实答，福颐宫。  
“福颐宫？……我记得你。”  
陆翔听着祭跃天这话里带着笑意，心底莫名地寒了一寒，说不出的感觉缠绕上身体，鬼使神差般猛地抬头，直视祭跃天。


	4. 第一章  棠柯党乱 3

3

 

祭跃天在笑。  
那种笑仿佛是回忆起什么愉悦不已的场面时脸上会挂着的坦然的笑，经这笑容的提醒，陆翔隐约想起，十岁那年在栎木下遇见祭默言之后他以为对方也是个小内吏便自我介绍了一番，还问祭默言是哪个宫的。那时的孩子到如今成了皇帝，无论如何当初错认的陆翔都该觉得无地自容，甚至即刻请罪。  
可陆翔没这么做，他看着祭跃天的笑，突然发现他们这位皇帝在露出如此直率的神情时，嘴角是向右歪的。出乎意料的感觉，陆翔形容不出，只是觉着就那么一歪，整张面孔生动了起来，显得特别好看。  
不知道皇上是不是经常对棠参卿笑呢……这个念头忽然间跳过陆翔的心口，随即消失了踪影，令他狼狈得没法收拾。  
“想起来了？你还当我是个内吏呢！”祭跃天仍笑着，随手抽出一沓呈奏展开看。陆翔这才想起来，慌忙谢罪；不过祭跃天也没在乎，挥挥手只是看呈奏，房里立即安静了。陆翔偷瞥了陆福鸥一眼，可后者完全没给他指示。  
那只有等。陆翔默默地站在那里，跟陆福鸥一样的姿势。他没想过祭跃天还记得他，那天栎木下短暂的相遇在他看来都已经有些模糊，可尊至帝王的祭跃天还记得。陆翔实在不知这是好还是坏，是福还是灾，只能等着祭跃天的下个动作。  
“几岁进宫的？”祭跃天搁下笔的声音陆翔很熟悉，一听见便抬起头。  
“九岁。”  
“还记得本姓吗？”  
“记得。”陆翔有点迷惑，皇上问这些又是为了什么，“本姓‘夏’。”  
“姓夏啊……”祭跃天念着，又展开呈奏，“那时你要给我抹的药，后来自己用过吗？”  
这回迷惑不是点滴的了。皇上不仅记得他，记得他的名字和属地，还记得那药……犹豫着答了没有，祭跃天边看边说：“没用过就好。那都是教内吏的师傅们赚钱的伎俩，等你一用，以后便再也离不了了。”  
原来是这种把戏。陆翔庆幸着，突然又想到，当初他还想把这种东西抹到皇帝身上去——再怎么谢罪看起来都无济于事了。  
“后来我让棠大人给你送点药过去，你拿到没有？”祭跃天又搁了笔，突然问。陆翔听了想不到有关药的事，只知道皇上说了“棠大人”三个字。  
那口气，就好像棠柯党祸根本没有发生过，祭跃天不是祭跃天而是十五六岁的祭默言。陆翔不停的瞥向陆福鸥寻求帮助，但陆福鸥的五官团在一起，什么表情都没有。  
而祭跃天已经打开了新的呈奏。  
“没拿到？嗨，棠毓琳这个人呐，其实小时候比我还贪玩，想是忘了……”看陆翔沉默起来，便默认他从没收到送去的药，祭跃天拿起笔，却停在呈奏上方。  
“别怨他。”跟前几本呈奏不同，这次祭跃天一个字都没写上去，只是提笔悬在那里一会儿，又搁下了。  
最后三个字听起来跟前面的话是连着的，可陆翔一琢磨又觉得不对劲；左思右想，他就是没弄明白这三个字到底是对谁说的。对他陆翔？对边上的陆福鸥？还是对祭跃天自己？  
……或许是对棠大人？陆翔知道自己不能多想，面对着祭跃天，他会产生一种无论在想什么都会被洞察的错觉。  
见陆翔久久不答，祭跃天合上呈奏放回原位，转向陆福鸥：“早上贤祯遣人送来一纸诗文，说是霈之所作。才三岁的孩子，我可不信，现在就去试试他。”这让陆福鸥说了一通二皇子天资聪颖确有此事的话，帮祭跃天整理了衣冠，便退在一旁。陆翔也要随着退下，却被祭跃天唤住。  
“明日晨起就来书房里伺候。”如此说就是向陆福鸥表示陆翔他收下了，先贴身用；转而想起了什么，又补上一句，“后日要出宫监斩，你也跟着——你大概十多年没出去过了吧？”说完便带着陆福鸥出去了，留下陆翔一人。  
皇上知道两日后要刑惩棠柯两族，刑惩柯皇后与棠毓琳，可为什么又……  
陆翔想不明白，但凡宫里的事，他只知道做，真正想明白的没有几件。

棠柯两族族人均囚在距皇宫最近的司狱监，刑场也安排在附近，出宫门向西，不用多久便能看见挤满几条街的百姓，都在等着看权贵们的热闹。  
更有人来之前听说，今天皇帝也会到场，要端坐在那里看着皇后人头落地。怎么说都很刺激，不论有多刺激，也都只是说出来的；等皇帝在重重保护下经过人群坐上刑场周围最高的那个监斩台时，原先骚动着要看好戏的民众忽然间静了下来。  
陆翔跟在祭跃天身边，只觉得千百道目光射向这里，顿时不知该把双手放在哪里。新帝登基后难得露脸，民间的各种猜测涌动上来，所有人都急于在这一刻弄清楚一切。陆翔从别的内吏那里听来，其实皇上跟棠毓琳的事还是先在民间有所议论，宫里才敢放胆谈起，今天这里除了看皇帝皇后的，自然少不了来看“隐后”的。陆翔没听人说起有关棠毓琳本身的议论，想必到了百姓口中会越发不堪，无所顾忌。  
囚在刑台上的都是两族要人，棠勖、柯晋安不说，柯皇后、棠毓琳等也都在。陆翔陪着祭跃天在高台上，远远的有些分辨不清下面一群狼狈的人，只能勉强看出男女老幼的区别；最后还是根据身量找到了棠毓琳，他在最后一排，头脸都还算干净，不太难找。看不见眼睛，但陆翔相信棠毓琳至死眼神里都是勃勃英气，正直而又温文，超越在场的任何人物。  
一直相信着不论皇后还是棠毓琳都是被党祸无辜牵连的人，陆翔能感觉到，祭跃天也是如此相信的。  
皇上现在的神情有点像被潢月底湿闷的气息粘住了一般，冰冷的懒倦。目光像是飘在人犯们的头顶，扫过一遍遍，又像是早就绕到人群的后面，找到一个空闲又寂静的角落偷得闲凉。陆翔知道，不能问，也不能有疑问。  
这的确是他进宫以来第一次出宫。本以为会有些怀念或者是异样的新奇，可真跨过了门坎，倒先泄了气。宫外风里带着的味道在宫里一样能嗅到，没感觉凉些，也没觉着燥热，连宫外人群里投射来的眼神，都跟宫里的没什么两样。  
更何况平日在宫里见到的人，到了宫外还是见到了。  
跟随监斩的刑参卿是陈璧，和另一个陆翔没怎么见过的方大人，主司刑律的冯懿没有出面。陆翔看陈、方二人在角落里打量皇上又往下面望一望，似是互相推托了一会儿，陈璧才凑了过来。  
没想到陈璧犹豫了一下，不直接请示皇上，而是折到陆翔身边来，压着声音说：“是时候了！”  
陆翔一愣，正想着如何转告祭跃天，就听见一阵低沉的声音从坐着的人那里传来。  
“到时间了吧？”


	5. 第一章  棠柯党乱 4

4

 

原本漫无目的的眼神刹那间变幻，定在刑台上的人群中央。祭跃天是听见了陈璧的话还是自己算准了时刻，陆翔无从猜测，只觉得那声音有些熟悉，是曾经，不知在什么地方遇上过的。心里忽地一阵紧张，祭跃天知道时间到了，也就是说，要宣斩了。  
陆翔知道自己在期待什么。不论眼前坐在这里的是不是皇帝，他想看见祭跃天的动摇；即便是为了皇族为了天下必须把刑台上的人们剔除，作为一个人，不可能对自己最亲密的人的亡故只做出冷淡的神情。他了解到的祭跃天与棠毓琳绝不是像现在这般，哪怕是在最后一刻，他也要在祭跃天的脸上找到，或许不是在脸上，是在声音里。  
他想起那句话为什么令他觉得熟悉。那不完全是祭跃天的声音，而是来自祭默言的，一个坐在栎木下的少年曾经用这样声音狠狠地念出“主子”两字，没有成年后的矜持与故作沉稳，而是带着轻浅的任性，并不管周围人的想法，只做自己喜欢的事。  
那是谁？藏在祭跃天身体里的祭默言？陆翔紧盯着祭跃天的眼睛，发现那里没有，只好转向嘴唇——他不在笑，所以唇角是平的，不那么生动；很快就跳动了一下，却是僵硬的。  
“皇后，相伴近十年，可有什么要交待？”没有立即宣斩，祭跃天直呼“皇后”称谓，竟像是要叙起旧事来。  
最初远远看见站在祭跃天身边的柯皇后时，陆翔便觉她是美的，但也只觉她是美的；如今看不清美貌，只觉得瘦，头发随意地盘在头顶，仍显得瘦，衣下宽敞，衬得更瘦。她隐约听见祭跃天的问话，有些激动地抬起头，发出的声音却是平缓迟滞的：“罪臣求皇上免长皇子之责，衍之年幼，不知轻重，不应受罚。”  
祭跃天在尚未登基时便有一子，柯皇后所生，现年七岁，名衍之。煜宫的内吏过来说，陈参卿带走皇后的时候，长皇子就在一旁，放下几句狠话就一溜烟跑了，几个侍卫都没抓住他。后来皇上说罢了，长皇子又跑了回去，没看见母后就要理论，德龄哄了半天他才乖乖跟着走。  
“衍之年幼，何罪之有？德龄会好好待他，你放心吧。”祭跃天淡淡地安慰道。母亲虽贵为皇后，但毕竟背上罪名，谁都明白这长皇子祭衍之也要因此远离权位，在不被注意的角落长大，随后封个王侯，或者远戍边疆。德龄无子，原本是柯皇后的女侍，随皇后入宫，长祭跃天一岁，为人清淡，寡欲无谋，长皇子跟了她倒很合适。皇后听了祭跃天的安排，有些不甘，但也没的担心，只能安心沉寂下去。  
“那你呢，悦仪公？”作为皇后的父亲，柯晋安没有皇后的气度，知道祭跃天是在问他，慌忙抬头，左顾右盼说不出话来。刑台边眼尖的百姓发现他在颤抖，引来一阵阵哄笑指点。祭跃天看不惯，摆摆头又问棠勖。  
棠勖年纪与先帝相若，原是民间商贾，后因护国有功封卫国公，权倾一时。颇有武官之气，此时虽是刑台之上带罪之身，却仍显威武傲然。听见皇帝问话，也不急着回答，双眼依旧合着，一字一顿地说：“老夫无愧。”  
祭跃天不易察觉地歪了歪嘴角。既然早已伏法，现在这“无愧”又是什么意思？陆翔觉得棠勖自相矛盾，但不至于好笑的地步。现在说无愧说冤枉就能让祭跃天收回最后那个“刑”字翻案再审？这样的逆转百姓乐见，但不可能。  
问了一圈，支支吾吾如柯晋安，凛然不屈如棠勖，有些则原形毕露，百般行状，不提。祭跃天折腾了一会儿，面孔还是原先那样，但陆翔看得出其中星点快意。  
“棠毓琳，你助我入主暠殿，却自轻自贱，落得如此下场，还有什么要说吗？”  
是棠毓琳！陆翔突然不知道这个瞬间到底应该把视线放在谁的身上。之前祭跃天问话，都不提各人罪责，只念过往，提交待；到了最后，轮到棠毓琳，他忽然换了另一种口气，直指其罪，像是要断了外人的怀疑。陆翔看着他咄咄逼人的眼神，不同于看别人的，内里包含激动的色彩，好像是要逼迫棠毓琳再一次认罪般的，把人赶上绝境。  
而棠毓琳没有答他，等了许久才对上他的眼睛——尽管距离甚远，并不能看清，可陆翔认为，他们说不定可以看清，纵是隔着千万人也可以。  
祭跃天想张口再说些什么，很快又合上了。棠毓琳的眼睛亮得刺目，陆翔错以为看见了初次见到的那个少年，佩着黛色银边三耳兽面饰带的少年，找寻了一番终于在角落里找到祭默言的少年。时间仿佛过了很久，实际上又很快，棠毓琳没多泄露出什么，只是说了两个字。  
“默言……”  
“刑！”  
祭跃天高声道。陡然的音调让立在一旁的陆翔以为他本人会随着这个字站起来——相信在附近的陈、方二人也都被吓了一跳。  
围观百姓屏气提心地静了片刻，等听到一个个敲击木板声后好一会儿才重新骚动起来。  
这次刑惩不同往日，众人议论着暂且不愿散去，拼命回味，妄图把这场面留在记忆深处。  
不过，回宫的时刻到了。陆翔回过神上前正要提醒祭跃天，但一看见那侧脸上的神情，声音卡在嗓子里硬是出不来。  
祭跃天的嘴角向右歪着，不是笑，但显得兴奋不已。陆翔只能看，说不出那其中的一种轻松与解脱；毫无悲戚之色，陆翔却认为看见了自己期待的东西。  
那是属于祭跃天的悲恸，翘起嘴角的无声哭泣。  
陆翔知道自己看到了，便不多想，凑近了提醒祭跃天。他转脸过来时，又是那个祭跃天而非祭默言，带着轻描淡写的惬意，挥退陆翔。  
“回宫。”这次祭跃天真的站起来，陆翔忽然觉得，他比自己想象中的更加高大。


	6. 第一章  棠柯党乱 5

5

 

过了三日，潢龙果真没有上来。  
陆翔在腾云殿书房内伺候，祭跃天突然搁笔，扬了扬手中的呈奏说：“真有人顺着竿子爬上来，盛赞平党乱安国基，潢龙不起，有如神助。”  
陆翔不答，答不起。皇帝这么说像是对棠柯党乱的处置有所不满似的——明明是自己竖起的竿子，转身还要笑话别人爬。本是他镇住的“潢龙”，非要说成是游仙所为，让国人明白他即是那飘渺仙客，却不让国人说出来。  
不知自己这样猜度是否正确，陆翔记得陆福鸥的话，皇上问了也不能提起；他还记得陆福鸥很早以前告诫过他，皇上指的东并不一定是东，皇上自己心里也明白，可就算真是西那也必须是东了。陆福鸥跟了三代皇帝，自有一套，陆翔只能慢慢学着，默默听着。  
比如眼下，祭跃天这样评价呈奏，究竟是说给他听的还是说给自己听的，陆翔还需要揣摩一番。  
“陆翔，今年的潢龙，注定是上不来的。”祭跃天看他一副没有听见的模样，特地点了名字，“我却以此斩了棠柯——你觉得如何？”  
不，皇上并没有用“潢龙”为借口灭杀棠柯二族，皇上是依法行事。陆翔在心里念着，既然已经被叫出名字，那就不能继续沉默；可到底说什么才是对的，陆福鸥没教过他。  
回想平日陆福鸥应付主子的伎俩，发现有些话看着别人说轻松，轮到自己便无论如何都说不出了，陆翔只得答道：“不才短见，下官只觉得，潢龙不起，对沿江百姓来说总是好的。”  
陆翔躬身低头，看不到祭跃天的表情，只听他停了许久，恍然轻声道：“是啊，对百姓总是好的。”随即又转了口气，肃然地说，“棠柯权霸天下，功高越主，留下必为祸害……对百姓总是好的啊。”  
一念到“百姓”二字，祭跃天的声音复归恍然，又有些迷顿，听上去不像是对别人说的，而是对自己。前后两个“百姓”放在一起，让陆翔觉得，中间那段肃然的部分都是祭跃天说给自己听的，那样的肃然是祭跃天给祭跃天的。  
转而想起三天前在刑场上祭跃天对棠毓琳的那句凛然问询，到现在陆翔才明白，那是祭跃天问祭跃天的，想要阻断残留在心中的不切实际的想念，也阻断残留在心中的那个“祭默言”。  
陆翔不了解党祸内幕，说不出棠毓琳是不是无辜；既然皇后都保不住，那棠毓琳这“隐后”就更没有理由被保住，舍弃棠柯就要舍去他，没有回旋余地——祭跃天一定就是如此告诉自己的。  
想像陆福鸥那般巧妙地安抚几句，陆翔这才认识到他无能嘴拙，终究找不到巧妙的切入口。不过，祭跃天本就是自言自语，也不再求他回答，静了一会儿就说：“我想起来，陆福鸥说过你不通政事，不碍事，我和你说点别的。”  
刚舒了口气，陆翔一边应着一边怕祭跃天提起其他难以回答的事情，头一次在主子面前想着能否先行告退。  
“你小时常去那栎木边吗？”毫无缘由地，祭跃天提起早已模糊的过去。  
陆翔想说是，又想起宫里都说那栎木不吉利，不觉犹豫，接着便支吾应声，算是承认。  
“不过是前朝留下的树，没什么吉利不吉利的。”祭跃天看出陆翔的犹豫，表现出他本人的无所谓，“我是常去的，那时候总想去悦园玩，皇兄们总是拦着我，说我只配去栎木下面待着，等到登基了我才知道悦园里到底是什么样……我倒是没怎么见过你。”  
陆翔知道悦园里有什么，那园子在前朝是给皇帝憩月赏花的地方，据说寒风中红花挂雪的风景独好，本朝便改造了一通，留为己用，更名悦园。陆翔没在憩月进去过，别的时节的悦园就只有绿森森的一片，中间夹杂着几块黑黝黝的石头，无甚趣味。想来祭跃天登基之后去看悦园也是这番模样，陆翔觉得他那时心里肯定满是失望。陆翔确实只在栎木下见了祭跃天一次，后来觉得被人发现了偷偷摸摸到不祥之地来，就没怎么停留过了。如实告诉祭跃天，祭跃天只是不明意义地点点头，想了想又问：“知道‘栎’有何含义吗？”  
陆翔不知。  
“那是皇兄们嘲我，樗栎之材，不可用，不成器。”祭跃天说的词陆翔并不太懂，只知道是他自小被兄弟们侮辱耻笑，“棠参卿敏感，也不让我去栎木那边，说是自轻自贱，总要拉着我去别处……”  
然后祭跃天的话断了，陆翔听见棠毓琳的名字，突然预想，以后侍奉皇帝身边，大概会经常碰到“棠毓琳”，不是三日前身首异处的棠毓琳，而是那个在栎木下与祭默言拉扯的“棠毓琳”，活在祭跃天的嘴上。  
“我记得你上次说，本姓‘夏’，对吧？”祭跃天默了一会儿问道，也不等陆翔答复，“从今往后，你复本姓，名‘瀚笙’。”  
本朝规矩，内吏入宫由师傅起单字名，在宫内被赏识便随掌事姓，若侍主有功，蒙圣恩赐第三字。这下祭跃天越矩以陆翔本姓赐名，陆翔不明其意，只得拜谢恩典。夏瀚笙夏瀚笙，这意味着从今天起，他也算个掌事，也能收些内吏随侍了。  
“若再姓‘陆’，这几代‘陆大人’别说下面人，连我都分不清楚了。”祭跃天靠上椅背，悠悠地看着陆翔——夏瀚笙，“再说，这几天我总觉得吧，边上立着的还是那个陆福鸥，根本没换过人。”  
夏瀚笙明白祭跃天的意思——他嫌他畏缩，嫌他避事，祭跃天不喜欢陆福鸥那“三代元老”般的圆滑世故。  
名字就这样给换了，夏瀚笙觉得不出几日，“陆翔”这名字就要被整个皇宫遗忘了，连他自己都不曾记得过。“陆翔”带着那个表示陆福鸥的“陆”字，跟“翔”一起，坐到那灰蒙蒙的栎木下面去了。  
“‘夏瀚笙’，”祭跃天念了一遍，露出浅浅得意的神情，又觉得不好，再说了一遍，“‘瀚笙’，来来来，项参卿的呈奏很有意思，你也一块儿看看。”  
夏瀚笙自知不懂政事，他认定，内吏该做的，就是伺候好主子的衣食起居，让主子高兴。


	7. 第二章  定西番 1

第二章 定西番

 

1

 

替皇帝去福颐宫拜会慰问先帝遗人的路上，夏瀚笙看见悦园墙外的绿色深了几分，而墙这边满地焦黄，别有一种风情，继而感慨，又到伥月了。  
百伥作乱，百物凋敝，升杲镇之，正日白阳。妖邪都趁着伥月出来作恶，所以才有花草飘零，大地被染上一片衰色。必须等过了伥月，杲月群仙下凡洗净世间孽种，才能得来每年最后一个月憩月的宁静。  
上个伥月贤祯生的小皇女染上风寒，尽管用上好的药材治疗，但月中就过世了，尚不满三岁。夏瀚笙至今记得那一阵的忙乱，公主的痛苦，医者的紧张，贤祯的悲戚，还有从西疆前方传来的书信里的沉痛——那时祭跃天亲征已过一年，皇城上下勉强的宁静就这样被皇女的夭折打破。伥月里人心浮动，民间的议论都传进了宫中，夏瀚笙听到了一些，有说贤祯不淑无德，有说皇女生辰冲晷，有说皇帝黩武惹来灾祸；夏瀚笙自不理论，叮嘱内吏们切莫传到煜宫那边，但好像终究被贤祯知道了。夏瀚笙正要惶恐应付，就听宫外人说，议论都停了，皇城里伺机而动的那些人也都被按住。最关键的是，贤祯没有为流言动怒，忍着泪等祭跃天的旨意到达皇城才安葬公主。下葬的日子是杲月十七，凶吉交替。  
夏瀚笙记得祭跃天从西疆传递的书信上提及公主之死的只有一句，其他都在简述战况，说我军节节取胜，说西番王的妥协败退，听来鼓舞人心。贤祯作主将祭跃天书信公诸天下，这才断绝不稳之声。  
江山四面环敌，虽没有兵祸紧迫，但祭跃天为先发制人而出兵西疆，与谢里木王一决胜负。夏瀚笙认为祭跃天没有必要亲征，太过危险，一旦遭遇不测，政权大乱。可祭跃天坚持如此，夏瀚笙记得他私下里说过这么一句：“我等这个机会许久，也该给他们一个机会了。”祭跃天等的机会应该是说平定西疆，但“他们”是谁？若是指谢里木王一部，那这么说便是长敌人志气——夏瀚笙明知不应如此，也只让这句悬着，不去理会。  
故去的皇女是夏瀚笙刚坐上内宫总掌之位那段时间出生的，他路过煜宫时常常去关照她的起居，心中自然觉得与别的皇子不同。公主聪颖，祭跃天出征前她就能与父亲坐着咿呀地谈上很久，颇得祭跃天的喜爱。夏瀚笙认为，皇上待她与别人不同，所以她一过世，他就去请教由祭跃天特许在福颐宫休养的上任总掌陆福鸥，是不是该超出葬仪的规制为她多加上一些什物。当时陆福鸥不否定，抿了抿茶说，等吧……贤祯主子比你小上两月，反比你懂事。  
夏瀚笙这次冷静下来发现自己造次了。虽然被认命为内宫总掌时祭跃天许了全权，总司宫内事仪，但这凭空多出来的事他有了全权也做不得。果然祭跃天没有提及葬仪之事，连追封一说都要等到他回宫再做计议。夏瀚笙知道这样决断贤祯也不好受，但她完全没有表现在脸上，按规制无声无息地葬了皇女。  
棠柯党祸牵连柯皇后受刑，此事已过四年，内宫无主至今。祭跃天像是为逝者留下后位一般，不再立后。如今后宫中首仆一等的女眷有四位，居煜宫，御仆一等的有十三位，居锦宫，余下三等都聚居祓宫；煜宫正殿一闲便是四年，虽命人勤加打扫，还是显得冷清。首仆中德龄无子，抚养柯皇后遗下的长皇子祭衍之，淑明育有三皇子祭霭之，韫钦是祭跃天出征前封的，贤祯则生有两位皇子祭霈之、祭霆之。贤祯出自政参卿凌载奎家，小祭跃天五岁，一入宫便得宠爱；棠柯覆灭后，贤祯虽未专宠，但也似后宫之首，只是缺乏那一道赐封而已。夏瀚笙与贤祯打过不少交道，觉得她待人和善，而心深多谋；加上二皇子祭霈之自小聪慧惊人，不过七岁就有了君王之相，想来祭跃天百年之后，贤祯必将被其子捧上太后之位。  
到了今年，祭跃天出征后出生的四皇子祭霆之的周岁办得有些俭省，贤祯定下的规格，说是为了江山大业，当处处缩节才好。夏瀚笙听着应着，操办得也挺体面。今年从潢月开始的四个月都还太平，如今也近尾声，趁着伥月巡宫的机会，夏瀚笙去福颐宫再看看陆福鸥。这老人也算是在宫中颐养天年了，真从内吏成了个主子，悠悠然地与人叙叙旧事，倒很清闲。见夏瀚笙来，温吞地招呼他坐下，有一句没一句地搭话。  
当初让位给夏瀚笙的时候，陆福鸥向祭跃天提过出宫养老，但被祭跃天挡了回去；理由说得冠冕堂皇，夏瀚笙不大记得，他只知道出了腾云殿书房，陆福鸥的表情难看得很。  
夏瀚笙清楚，陆福鸥有时比祭跃天还难对付，便不问了；他看着老人想想自己，或许等他卸任之时，也会遇上这种局面——出不出宫对一个在宫里待了大半生的内吏来说究竟意味着什么？现在的夏瀚笙可还没体味出来。  
伥月里的太阳照得人倦倦的，陆福鸥也在那里半眯着眼，过一会儿伸手摸索着去拿茶杯，缓缓地喝上一点，又放回去原处。他大概是这宫里除了皇帝唯一能训斥夏瀚笙两句的人，可他不常训他，正眼都懒得瞧。夏瀚笙跟他说下月初的伥傩准备，说皇子们的拜师典仪，本以为他也会像贤祯那样教育一个“从简”，可陆福鸥在椅子上睁眼看了看太阳，说：“皇上的生辰，也该准备起来了。今年是个大日子。”  
经他提醒，夏瀚笙才想起，因为战事，皇上已经两年不在宫中办生辰了。杲月初三，从历书上来说是个险象环生的日子，但毕竟是在杲月，沾了仙气；“至死至生，生于死后”，大约是说历经磨难艰险之后必得善终。今年祭跃天就满三十岁了，确实是个大日子；陆福鸥说要准备，今年战况的确不错，但离生辰只有一个月了，不论怎么说，皇帝都不可能在一个月内带着大军赶回皇城。  
见他不信，陆福鸥也不说服他，径自念叨：“昨夜晴朗，皇上的命星在西边亮了。东边又起厄星，与命星交错明暗——皇城又要起事呐！”  
夏瀚笙不像宫中许多老人那样懂得观星断运，也不知道祭跃天的命星到底是哪一个，从陆福鸥的描述中他只能推测出，皇上，或者说江山的未来，亦幸亦灾。  
“不过，像陆某人这般残烛风中，还不知能不能看见啊。”陆福鸥仰了仰脖子，又合上眼，等着夏瀚笙跟他告辞，才说句夏大人你可要保重了。  
出了福颐宫，夏瀚笙还在琢磨陆福鸥的话；刚靠近悦园，他那个杂使的小内吏夏拓就急匆匆地找来。  
“皇上……皇上……皇上……”夏拓喘着把这两个字念了几遍，看上去应该找了夏瀚笙很久，“皇，皇上要回来啦！”


	8. 第二章 定西番 2

2

 

西疆平定，谢里木王及继承人战死；为了赶在憩月之前穿越大漠，大军分批归朝，首批便由祭跃天带领。  
夏瀚笙让夏拓引去腾云殿见到了使者，才知道这消息在到他这里之前就传入了煜宫——先收到口信的是政参卿凌载奎，贤祯之父。这其中的用意惹人深思，但它尚未扰乱内宫，夏瀚笙也不理论。派出内吏通知各宫，坐定刚喝下半杯茶，便传贤祯亲来拜访。  
贤祯妆素，发间也不装点花饰，但服色非翠即艳，衬得干净的脸上五官活跃。照例为伥月时景寒暄一刻，贤祯入正题说起祭跃天生辰操办之事。夏瀚笙经她提醒才发现，来腾云殿的使者没有提及皇上的归朝时间，而贤祯却准确地说出伥月三十这个日子，随即问他生辰的规制。  
按贤祯的想法，祭跃天离宫两年，宫内添了祭霆之又去了公主，生辰当办在煜宫，并招锦宫各主、祓宫众人前来，举家团圆；但皇上凯旋归朝，百官同庆，巧遇皇帝三十生辰，当在暠殿设宴以酬百官。贤祯自称不才，蒙煜宫姐妹错爱，代为商议，现在不知如何定夺。夏瀚笙明白她不是自谦而是将包袱扔到他这边，眼下宫里没有人敢妄称自己了解祭跃天的心思，贤祯这么做也是为自己免去一番纠缠。  
说是代表煜宫四主前来，夏瀚笙心里明白贤祯说来说去也是为了祭霆之，或者，说远点是为了祭霈之，说近点就是为了自己的内宫之主身份。贤祯并不图那所谓的“后位”，看着因党乱牵连而斩首的柯皇后，她也知道谋求这一虚位没有意义；祭霈之作为被祭跃天寄予厚望的二皇子，就算长皇子形同废免，下面还有为公家撑腰的三皇子——祭跃天能反了兄长跃上帝位，那难保将来淑明的祭霭之不会。  
刚想以自己也难定夺不如先求教掌宫仪的孙大人再计议来推托，夏拓叩门进来传，煜宫那边又来了个主子，遮遮掩掩地要见夏瀚笙。  
这下贤祯的脸色唰地难看了一些，不过很快又换上笑脸跟夏瀚笙边告辞边说是该先问问孙大人，贤祯一听皇上要回来，又喜又急难免造次，还是夏大人懂礼。夏瀚笙在心里责骂夏拓不懂时机不看眼色，陪笑着送了贤祯，刚想着来的应该不会是年幼的韫钦，难不成是处处都试着与贤祯一争高低的淑明？  
夏瀚笙没想到，来的是在煜宫寂寂无声的德龄。  
德龄跟贤祯不同，着装喜用黑白正色；正色代表高位，她不在后位，要用正色只能把样式降一个档次，看起来有些简单。德龄入宫前虽是柯皇后的女侍，但也出身卿家，位列首仆尚且合适。在夏瀚笙看来，祭跃天敬她怜她，才封德龄，但绝不同于对贤祯的宠爱；柯皇后遭难，德龄成了长皇子祭衍之的代母，这母子两人四年间紧闭门户，难得离开煜宫一步。这次祭跃天生辰，不知德龄有何盘算——夏瀚笙想着，尽礼招待德龄。  
她像是听到贤祯刚走的响动，犹豫一番才说出来意。  
原来德龄并不是为了祭跃天的生辰而来。对于皇上生辰她尽责关心几句，随后提起，长皇子祭衍之，到了今年杲月十七，便满十一岁了。古历至今通行，三十三日为一月，十一月为一年，十一年添一闰月，所以，十一年为“一期”。不论皇家民间，都极重视小儿十一岁的生辰，“满期之喜”，过了十一岁便认为是初长成，要开始为将来打算了。  
柯皇后正法后，祭跃天去煜宫时也经常看看德龄，关照她的起居需求；夏瀚笙现在细想起来，还真没听祭跃天提起长皇子的事。凡夏瀚笙跟去的时候，也没见他们父子相遇。想来是不是怕柯皇后的遭遇横在父子中间，祭衍之有所忌恨，祭跃天也不愿触及宫中忌讳——夏瀚笙揣度，听德龄琐碎描述祭衍之的日常种种，以及他对父皇的思念——这四年来夏瀚笙倒是见过长皇子几次，虽不避人，但也决然不理，自顾自地穿梭在御澜苑湖边的山石之间，好像除了自己，这宫里什么都没有似的。夏瀚笙说不出祭衍之这般是好是坏，也就压下不跟祭跃天提起；堂堂长皇子，在内宫里生得像条野生的狼崽，说出来总伤到皇上的颜面。  
德龄也没什么别的想法，就是希望能在祭跃天归朝后，让他们父子见上一面，满期前得到父皇的鼓励，长皇子也能奋发图强；好像只要这么一见，祭跃天就会把祭衍之视为珍宝，甚至是将投注在二皇子身上的厚望转到他身上。夏瀚笙不做评价，只觉得德龄到这个年纪还是有些天真，把血缘羁绊和皇家亲情看得太过纯净了。他口上应着等皇上回来就去安排一下让德龄放心，担心到后来跟祭跃天一说会惹出更大的事端来。  
后来孙参卿依例建议将杲月初三的皇帝生辰定在暠殿，以慰天下；至于内宫合家团聚之事，另改日期。看了星象，宜迟至杲月中；夏瀚笙如实禀告贤祯，煜宫那边也暂且不提此事，内吏们又清闲下来。紧挨着就是伥月下旬，祭跃天的车马近了，夏瀚笙才知道他是带着小队人马急匆匆地赶回来的，正巧合上贤祯说的日子，伥月三十。  
祭跃天回宫时动静不大，一队人静悄悄地到了腾云殿，让正要带夏拓去祓宫检视的夏瀚笙吓了个手忙脚乱。两年不见，祭跃天脸上肤色比从前更暗，没瘦多少，棱角却更加明显；举手投足间愈渐豪爽，夏瀚笙远远看见便觉得像个行伍之人，没有了前几年在腾云殿书房内的悠然态貌。  
看夏瀚笙一阵忙乱，祭跃天也不怪罪，直说：“我可是赶回来过生辰的！瀚笙，你不会让我失望吧？”夏瀚笙说了杲月初三暠殿之宴的事，祭跃天默了一会儿才点头，表示自己知道了。  
正要跟皇上细说煜宫的事，祭跃天突然拍了拍他的肩膀，打断了；指了指身后，夏瀚笙边听祭跃天说边顺着那方向看去：“先给舒赫安顿一下，他第一次到大漠这边来，不习惯。”  
夏瀚笙刚才没看确凿，就觉得祭跃天身后跟着的侍卫有些不同往日。现在看清了，那其中多出一个男子；说“男子”也不恰当，虽然身量很高，但那祭跃天口中的“舒赫”怎么看都是个少年。祭跃天说“舒赫”第一次到大漠这边来，那他一定是西疆那边的人——夏瀚笙看得出，那不是国人应有的体貌：高挑的个子，比在场的所有人都要突出，可又没有北方人那种壮硕的感觉，瘦得精悍；高挺的鼻子和下巴一同勾出深刻的轮廓，与微微上翘的嘴角连成优美的弧度，不同寻常，但不会让人觉得被他冒犯；颜色很淡的头发是弯曲的，不长，像湖面微澜的水纹，短暂地接续着，渐渐画出一种意境。  
确定他毫无恶意，夏瀚笙才看向他的眼睛。古潭青苔，这四字突然蹦了出来。沉着的深绿色，一派宁静而清幽的风景；夏瀚笙没有真正见过书上描述的那种由苍翠沉淀千年而成的潭水之色，在这时他突然觉得自己发现了——近在咫尺，汪在一双深陷的眼眶里。  
他叫舒赫，一个从西疆来的少年，皇上要将他安置在宫中——除此之外，夏瀚笙什么都不知道了。刹那间心中产生了一种可能性，但他不能现在去确定，或者说，他根本不能从任何人那里确定。


	9. 第二章 定西番 3

3

 

“皇上，恕臣愚钝，该让舒大人安顿在哪儿？”请您明示——在这问题上夏瀚笙不敢自作主张。  
“他就叫‘舒赫’，不是什么‘舒大人’。”认为自己已经交待清楚的祭跃天转过头来补充着，“住哪儿确是个问题……这样，你先带他去悦园小筑吧。”  
悦园小筑？夏瀚笙一阵心悸。那可是憩月时给皇帝住的地方。思索着这样恐怕对煜宫那边交待不过去，夏瀚笙追上两步问道：“皇上，舒赫……大人搬去悦园自有道理，只不过，皇上您得交待个名目，否则在宫仪上说不过去。”  
“呵，瀚笙，两年不见你又学回去了。”祭跃天停下来，看了看夏瀚笙，很快把目光放到舒赫身上，打量一通，“给你封个什么呢？你是来做侍卫的……还要住在宫里……不如，封做‘常侍’吧！”  
又是新的难题。夏瀚笙略想了想，本朝并没有设过“常侍”一职，应是前朝古职。现在祭跃天要封舒赫为“常侍”，没有规制说常侍该居何处，常侍该供何等薪俸——夏瀚笙只得继续追问。  
“你啊，做什么事都喜欢先问清楚再下手。”祭跃天发现这次走向书房的路途如此困难，索性就地解下披风，“就按宋睿成的等次——不准再问下去了。”  
宋睿成，那就是按照内宫侍卫长的等次。夏瀚笙觉得略显不妥，但也不能再问，先差夏拓去悦园通报。正要招呼安静地站在那里的舒赫，夏瀚笙被祭跃天叫住了。  
“快找凌载奎过来。等着我接手的事大概在他那儿都堆成山了。”

祭跃天回来，尽管宫里各处早有准备，但夏瀚笙怎么看都觉得混乱；每样东西都放在了它该在的位置，可所有东西一块儿看就有些不对劲。夏瀚笙说不清这究竟是怎么回事，只能逛遍四处，指手画脚，支使着内吏们忙上忙下。  
等入夜了，夏瀚笙看祭跃天也闲下来，忽地记起德龄托付的事。试探着一说，祭跃天只给了他一个背影，沉默着更了衣才问：“你觉得，我现在把他们俩唤来如何？”  
“皇上，这……”时候不早了，就算德龄没睡，长皇子年幼，也该睡了——刚想这么说，夏瀚笙回忆起有天夜里锦宫那边的主子出事，他经过翡裳溪边，隐约远远看到长草深处有人出没；没看清脸，肩上的配饰倒是有些印象，蛇形独角金银错，是皇上新年时赐给德龄母子的。当时觉得蹊跷，可没有确凿证据不好追查下去，只能存疑心中，现在想起，那身形不似女子又不是男子，约是个半大孩童，很可能就是长皇子。  
昼里出现在御澜苑也就罢了，夜里居然能从煜宫偷跑出来到翡裳溪，这祭衍之小小年纪便行踪诡秘，实在可疑。心里盘算着遣人细查，夏瀚笙听祭跃天说刚才是说笑，明天上午再请德龄母子过来吧。“很久不见衍之，据说他习武颇有心得，也该让他耍来看看。”祭跃天半侧过脸来，轻念着这句，模糊得像快睡着了一般。  
夏瀚笙看见，祭跃天身上有伤。不过，既是去打仗，刀剑无情，伤痕在所难免，不值得大惊小怪。只要不落下病来就好。夏瀚笙告退出殿，阖上门漫无目的地叹了一声，转身想着长皇子的事。  
就好像知道今天皇上必定召见一般，夏瀚笙一早到了煜宫就看德龄、祭衍之正装以待。德龄一贯的黑色，镶青边，清琉璃环佩，月霓带；皇子跟德龄装束相类，黛色衣袍，银冠粉坠，肩上腰上正是一套蛇形独角金银错。祭衍之此刻鬓发紧束，一张脸孔收拾得极为干净，才过十岁便细目斜挑，唇角微垂，好不威风，与夏瀚笙平日在御澜苑山石间看见的顽劣孩童完全不同。到了腾云殿，他仍保持着严肃表情，不过夏瀚笙注意到他偶尔转动的眼珠里满是好奇，贪婪地观察着这殿内景象。  
大约他上次来时还小。夏瀚笙见祭跃天走出来穿着随意，与母子二人同坐，倒把正装的突显出滑稽，不禁忍笑。没人发现，也没人说话，腾云殿里冷了半刻，夏瀚笙趁内吏上茶的空插进来提起上回德龄跟他所叙闲话，这才引得德龄接着对皇上诉说一段。都是些日常之事，提到德龄自己便是“清净”、“不值一说”的，提到祭衍之就全是“勤奋”、“不凡一世”的。祭跃天听着，时不时应德龄的话夸赞祭衍之两句；除去祭衍之默不出声，气氛也挺和乐。  
后来德龄说起皇儿习武刻苦，掌上遭利器几番折磨，边说边淌下泪来。祭跃天见了赶快抚慰，还让祭衍之到身边来，要看看手上的伤。本是一家团聚的眷眷之景，可这时祭跃天盯着一言不发的祭衍之，突然问道：“衍之，这几年父皇没怎么来看你，你可有疑惑？”  
这话传到身边几人耳中，德龄顿时止了泪，视线紧紧挂在父子二人身上，而夏瀚笙在一旁也警觉起来，生怕祭衍之尚不懂事，说出什么不该的东西。  
“父皇不来看我，我并不生疑。”祭衍之音质清澈，听得令人舒心，也让德龄跟夏瀚笙放心不少。  
“不过，我尚存一问，望父皇解答。”话音刚落，德龄就险些出手拉祭衍之回身边，但被祭跃天拦下了。  
“衍之尽管问。”  
“母后淑良，少谋心浅，不曾参与祸乱。我想问父皇，依何律令才能将她判此极刑？”祭衍之朗朗地问道。  
夏瀚笙并不觉得惊讶，他只是看向德龄，她那神态告诉他，这话并不是德龄所教。  
祭跃天也不惊讶，反而微笑。夏瀚笙替他想了多种解释，可以从国法、宫仪、刑律等方面给祭衍之一个值得信服的解释。可是祭跃天没有说其中任何一种。他难得温柔地伸手帮祭衍之把从冠中脱出的短发拢至耳后，前后看看才说：“如果不除棠柯两族，那父皇永远都不是父皇；如果不除你母后，那棠柯永远都还是棠柯——你明白吗？”  
这样的回答让夏瀚笙和德龄惊异不已。事实确实如此，但这不是应该告诉孩子的内容。  
但祭衍之没有惊异，点了点头：“我明白。”说着像是回礼般的伸手拉了拉祭跃天随意翻卷着的袖口，“我知道，如果不除父皇，那长皇子永远都是长皇子，不是皇太子也不是皇上。”  
德龄失声呼唤了祭衍之的名字，难以置信；没有仔细考虑又向祭跃天谢罪求饶，弄得殿中一片混乱。  
祭跃天制止了德龄，不怒，只是笑问：“你从哪里学来的？”  
“没人教我，我只能自己想。父皇我说错了吗？”  
“话是没错……不过，衍之，光说不做可不是真英雄。”看着他们父子俩的对话越来越快地偏离正道，夏瀚笙也有些害怕起来，害怕祭跃天下一句到底要说什么，“等你长大，有了力量，大可以带兵来夺暠殿。到那个时候，你就能诛我替你母后报仇。如何？”  
“不，父皇，我不会这么做。”这父子俩，一句比一句出人意料，夏瀚笙立在一边光听都觉得心惊胆寒，更何况是保守畏事的德龄。  
“哦？”祭跃天也露出意外之色。  
“我小时候听母后说过，‘死了痛快’，父皇你让我这么做只是图个‘痛快’。”祭衍之的推断带着独特的稚气，“若我夺了暠殿，就要让父皇‘求死不能’。”  
腾云殿里静了一会儿，随后被祭跃天的笑声充满了去。  
“好！祭衍之，我现在就宣旨下去！瀚笙！”祭跃天唤夏瀚笙走近，不知道要宣什么旨意，“封贤祯之子祭霈之为皇太子，由今日起，昭告天下！”  
虽然祭霈之受封在众人的预想之中，但夏瀚笙总觉得不妥——时机不对，现在的祭跃天像是被祭衍之幼稚的想法左右了一般，完全不是君临天下的那个祭跃天。或许这的确是真正的祭跃天，但也不能放任他在这腾云殿里膨胀开来。  
“皇上，”夏瀚笙不急于传令，凑近祭跃天低声说，“现在还是伥月，不宜立嗣。不如先拟好旨意，等到下个月，暠殿之宴上昭告百官，普天同庆。”  
祭跃天听他一说也稍稍冷静下来，明白时机不对。叮嘱了一脸呆然的德龄几句算是抚慰，以尚有西疆事宜为由草草地结束这次会面，等德龄拉扯着祭衍之缓缓离去许久，祭跃天都直直地望着殿门，只字不提。  
夏瀚笙禀报了呈奏送进书房就想趁早告退，祭跃天也不拦他，等他走到殿门边才叫住。  
祭跃天莫名地犹豫了一会儿，又让夏瀚笙去了。  
一路上，夏瀚笙看着路旁光秃的树枝茫然走过。四年了，他还是看不透祭跃天，不论是作为皇帝，还是作为父亲。


	10. 第二章 定西番 4

4

 

伥月三十三午后，祭跃天突然说，瀚笙，陪我去悦园转转。  
夏瀚笙一听，暗自心急。夏拓不在身边，没法替他去通知侍卫长宋睿成，若是被皇上发现了异样，无论对谁都不好交待。  
前两日祭跃天忙，从未问过安顿在悦园的那个舒赫的状况，倒是安置下舒赫的第二天，宋睿成便找到夏瀚笙，谈起舒赫的事。说是随同皇上出征的于将军关照过来，皇上把这个舒赫带进宫之后，要多加注意，能防就防着点。夏瀚笙早生疑惑，便多问了两句。宋睿成说要是不提宫仪，自己并不觉得此事不妥，他跟着皇上一路看过来的，舒赫为人坦荡，绝无威胁。  
……就是，身份上……宋睿成说着，支吾起来。夏瀚笙抓住机会探问，才知道，舒赫其实是谢里木王的亲子——除了于将军等几人，还没其他人知道。  
这可不得了，就算他是谢里木王的侧室所生、一向不被王族重视，光舒赫这个身份便能在朝中引起轩然大波。夏瀚笙知道他从第一眼看见舒赫时产生的担忧在将来总会成为现实，脸上又不能表露出来，只是问为什么谢里木王的儿子会在灭国后跟仇敌回来，还要做仇敌的侍卫。  
舒赫随谢里木王的弟弟、他的叔叔守鄂克漠隘口，被皇上虏了，又放了，也不知道是怎么回事；后来谢里木死了，大军掉头回来，舒赫又等在鄂克漠隘口那里，也不知道怎么回事，皇上不疑有他就带上了，急冲冲地赶到皇城。宋睿成说得模糊，让夏瀚笙很想逼上去质问你不是一直跟着皇上吗？跟着皇上怎么会有那么多个“不知道怎么回事”？  
总之根据我的经验，这舒赫本身，没有什么疑点。宋睿成断下结论。  
夏瀚笙听着气结，按你这么说，无论谁都能看出疑点吧。舒赫的事越说越可疑，宋睿成是要跟他商量于将军的调配——从御前侍卫里抽出一些暗中在悦园外严防，但又不能让祭跃天知道。夏瀚笙没有疑义，这几日的心浮气躁虽可能是伥月天气造成，但更应与一个莫名出现的异邦人有关。只不过此事需要遮掩的太多，防着百官知道这个“常侍”的真实身份，防着祭跃天知道于将军调配宫中侍卫，防着煜宫、锦宫那边的闲言碎语。  
夏瀚笙还想知道，祭跃天跟舒赫之间到底是怎么回事。  
悦园外没有异常，至少夏瀚笙看不出来，而祭跃天似乎也不觉有异。大约是宋睿成接到沿路侍卫的报奏，提前撤了。夏瀚笙想着，那边舒赫就从悦园里迎了出来，连声称“大哥”。  
愣了一会儿才反应过来，舒赫是在叫祭跃天“大哥”。见祭跃天不怒，夏瀚笙也不能指责舒赫无礼，只欠了欠身，算是招呼。  
伥月最后一日，宫中四处萧条，就只有这里满园绿色；但今天又不同往常，夏瀚笙看着悦园的深绿总有些煞气，天阴得很，大约是这缘故。伥月三十三极凶之日，闭门，歇事，止宴，结所，百伥横行求安身之所；夏瀚笙注意过，每年的今日太阳几乎没有露过脸，都隐在层层云里，宫中各处罩上了阴影，森森鬼气。为何这天祭跃天要到悦园来，还是来见这个可疑的舒赫？夏瀚笙抬眼观察祭跃天的神情，毫无阴霾，看着热情的少年饶有兴味。  
第一次看见舒赫只是惊奇他与众不同的容貌，待人行事都未深究。第二天经过悦园进来一次，发现舒赫说话间除了有些难懂以外，还算尽礼。倒是夏拓跑过来几次，回去说常侍大人懂得许多有趣之事，比宫里谁说的都好。想是舒赫与夏拓年龄相近，自然无所顾忌。而现在，舒赫在高高在上的皇帝面前好像丝毫没有敬畏，真如他喊的那样，“大哥”，亲密得像普通人家里的兄弟。  
舒赫拉着祭跃天说悦园里的树木，说他以前从未在这个时节见过绿色。祭跃天看他就只是笑，描述起再过一月这里的模样。夏瀚笙紧紧跟着，生怕一个不注意皇上就会出事似的；时不时打量舒赫的眼睛，发现那里面的颜色跟今日悦园里遍地满墙的色彩一模一样，伥鬼作乱，夏瀚笙胸口一跳，又不敢看过去了。  
因为，如果那真是伥鬼，必是骗人信任的鬼魅——夏瀚笙发现自己跟宋睿成一样，也看不出舒赫身上有任何可疑的神色。  
听夏拓见过舒赫回来说，舒赫明年亥月二十一过十八岁生辰——这是皇上帮他算的，因为他生那年“月隼坠日漠燃”的日子只有亥月二十一。夏拓还说其实舒赫不知道“月隼坠日漠燃”这几个字在我们这里到底是什么意思，只觉得皇上念的时候好听，便记住了。舒赫本不懂这边的话，现在能这样与人沟通，全靠一路上皇上耐心教导。  
月隼坠，日漠燃，就是月亮里的隼群从月亮里掉落下来，撞上初升的太阳，烧作一团，像把赤红的太阳放入银色的火中。这种奇特的天象一年都难得看到一次，而且，基本只能在空旷的荒漠上看见。对这样的场面，古来就有争议，有说日升祥瑞，有说月隼吞日，总没有个定数。这倒合了舒赫给夏瀚笙的感觉，凶吉未卜，确为非凡。  
舒赫拉祭跃天坐下，目光灼灼地说：“就知道大哥今天来，还想，会不会一吹瓦剌热，就提前来。昨晚吹了，大哥听见了？”  
“瓦剌热”？昨晚？夏瀚笙昨晚没听见任何声音。  
“宫里阻碍重重，乐音不通，不比大漠，自然听不见。”祭跃天一说，舒赫就露出失望的神色，但又因祭跃天随后的话，散了阴霾，“不过，我今天不是过来听了？”“好，好，等到月亮出来吹。”  
若那“瓦剌热”是种乐器，那在悦园演奏，腾云殿应该可以隐约听见；夏瀚笙知道祭跃天是哄骗舒赫，昨晚祭跃天不在腾云殿，而在煜宫，这样倒是听不到悦园这边的响动。  
舒赫看来单纯，与祭跃天平坐，随性而谈，都是夏瀚笙没有听过的事情。其中隐约说到过去在西疆的事，支离破碎，夏瀚笙不大懂，只知道这两人的交情绝不止战场之上，且还牵扯出一些颇有趣的误会。祭跃天带着夏瀚笙在悦园消磨了一个下午，等用了饭，舒赫在怀中摸索一番，手还没抽出来，眼神一亮，转问祭跃天：“上屋顶去吹，可好？”  
祭跃天点了点头，舒赫咧嘴一笑，不顾夏瀚笙在一旁想要劝阻，就爬了上去。等他坐定了，忽然间想起什么，向下面喊：“大哥也来！”  
祭跃天摆摆手，舒赫也不计较，掏出怀中器物放到嘴边，也不调试便开始。夏瀚笙隐约看见那“瓦剌热”一拳大小，形状粗糙，不知是什么；它发出的声音干涩呜咽，初听有些悲怆，渐渐又有了空旷辽远的意境，幽幽喑喑，却也舒心畅怀。  
坐着的祭跃天微仰着脸，时不时看天，时不时看月，时不时看向悦园小筑顶上的舒赫，也不喝茶也不碰酒。默了许久才突然开口：“瀚笙，知道今天是什么日子吗？”  
伥月三十三，极凶之日。夏瀚笙想这么回答，但又觉得过于简单，不似祭跃天的用意。犹豫间，祭跃天先说话了：“今天啊，是伥月三十三啊！”  
有种被戏弄的感觉，夏瀚笙接着他说：“再过三日，便是皇上生辰了。”暠殿之宴准备就绪，而贤祯提起过的煜宫之宴祭跃天也在考虑之中，内宫安泰。可祭跃天就像是没有听见自己生辰一般，只念：“独埙，无篪，寂寂清听……”  
夏瀚笙这便知道舒赫所奏的“瓦剌热”就是埙，是古时乐器。正要思索祭跃天的意思，又听他忽地问：“瀚笙，你还记得棠参卿长什么样吗？”  
一听他说起棠毓琳，夏瀚笙紧张起来。虽然多年未提，但夏瀚笙清楚的记得棠毓琳的相貌，那般的少年英姿不是想忘就忘得掉的；可眼下究竟要如何回答，夏瀚笙还真是毫无头绪。  
权衡许久，夏瀚笙才试探着答：“下官还记得……”话没说完就要看祭跃天的神态。  
“是吗？”祭跃天仍不碰茶杯，视线飞上屋角；语调低沉，可字字清晰，“我倒是完全记不得了呢。”  
埙乐怆然，但听在旁人耳中，全然不见悲戚之色。  
舒赫年少，不懂。


	11. 第二章 定西番 5

5

 

“夏大人，‘常侍’在从前是什么意思？”  
杲月初八，夏瀚笙去福颐宫传十七日煜宫之宴的邀请，顺道来悦园转转，看看今年花情。恰巧舒赫在园里没出去，夏瀚笙勉强招呼，旋身要去，却被舒赫拦住，问出这个问题。  
夏瀚笙知道这是怎么回事。舒赫跟着祭跃天回宫时被封了“常侍”，是个本朝没有的官职。当时也没有人细究，只知皇上的意思是偏要将舒赫与御前侍卫区分开来，即兴封的。入了杲月，祭跃天吩咐御前侍卫长宋睿成替舒赫排了班次，夏瀚笙看过，与一般侍卫有所不同，随侍腾云殿、宫内巡行的机会不多，随侍暠殿的次数倒有不少，总得看来事少闲多。这样除了随侍暠殿有些不妥以外，夏瀚笙挑不出什么毛病；祭跃天让舒赫进宫的本意应该不在侍卫，让他清闲一点无可厚非，不过是宫里多养一个人。但正是随侍暠殿惹出了麻烦。  
杲月初三暠殿之宴，百官聚首，普天同庆。没想到祭跃天带了舒赫过去——那脸孔自然引来打探，不论其异邦风情，还是少年英俊。“那是皇上封的常侍”，这句话在宴毕之前传遍暠殿，议论滚滚。想必是有些话钻进舒赫耳朵里，才有今天的疑问。  
舒赫说，宴上有人从他身边经过，边说“常侍”二字边嗤笑，还有人摇着头念叨了一长串他听不大懂的话，里面包含了“常侍”。所以他推断这个官名有些问题，无奈本朝无前例，问了夏拓也是一脸茫然。是夏拓让他问夏瀚笙，说宫中事务理应总掌懂得最多。  
祭跃天封的时候夏瀚笙还不大清楚，不过现在他知道了，但就是不能直说。夏瀚笙也不知道皇上是故意为之还是无意，前朝亦无“常侍”一职，最近一次出现还是在天理朝；天理帝之子立姬后，以三等建制内宫，其中一等中有名“周常侍”，据载本为天理朝平南重将，新帝登基后封入内宫，以充君侧；后天理朝内宫常设“常侍”一职，均为帝王宠臣。若祭跃天并不取其义，便好；若真取其义，不论是否有名无实，就相当于将舒赫与德龄、贤祯、淑明、韫钦四人置于同处，必会引发纷争。  
不怪有人嗤笑有人摇头了，当初一个棠毓琳也不过是被戏称“隐后”，现在来了个异邦的舒赫，直接封了名衔，还要带上暠殿招摇……夏瀚笙看来都觉不平，更何况是不知内情的百官？  
“舒赫大人，这‘常侍’二字的意思在古时与现下并无多少出入，是‘长伴君侧’的略称。”只能说至此，夏瀚笙怕舒赫听了不服，再解说了几句，意指祭跃天希望他留在宫中。舒赫没有质疑，只是偏了偏头说“是吗”，也不全信的模样。  
在夏瀚笙看来，舒赫虽是个意气风发的英俊少年，却与当年棠毓琳完全不同。如果祭跃天真要把他看作棠毓琳，倒有些无理妄为。伥月末那天听埙，祭跃天无端提起棠毓琳，但说自己完全不记得——夏瀚笙不信，祭跃天不像薄情之人，更何况，那是棠毓琳。皇上自有苦衷，不能言，亦不能思。  
若说舒赫出现得正是时候，也不对。棠柯之事早在四年以前，祭跃天想要移情，不至于寻觅四年，偏在西番之地找到身份如此敏感复杂的一个。或许是因为舒赫的单纯与明媚？夏瀚笙保留这个猜测，毕竟那样清幽无波的绿潭配上不沾半点阴霾的异域面孔，对于自小生活在宫墙之内的祭跃天来说，独具吸引力。  
还是想知道这两人如何相识，夏瀚笙在心里自嘲一番，又一次差点问出来。  
“难得，你也在这儿。”祭跃天明朗的低音从身后传来，把夏瀚笙的冲动压了回去，“怎么，是去福颐宫？代我问候你们陆大人。”  
夏瀚笙拜禀，福颐宫已经去过，陆福鸥正歇着，便没打扰。祭跃天不提，只跟迎上来的舒赫招呼。  
“夏大人刚才说，大哥封我‘常侍’是要我一直陪大哥。”舒赫一上来就说这个，“这个大哥放心！不离不弃！”  
怎么听怎么古怪。夏瀚笙没抬头就感觉到祭跃天的目光，心里一阵异样，也不知祭跃天想说他什么。  
“他的聪明都用在揭我老底上了！”听声音，祭跃天似乎还算愉悦，“倒是你，看看你，现在学的都是什么词——这不才要来教你吗？”  
“上次暠殿上那些人说的话我仍不太懂，正要问大哥。”舒赫拣了园里一块石头坐下，“大哥不还要我教你瓦剌热吗？”  
祭跃天满口应着他，也随意坐了。夏瀚笙便求告退，祭跃天不留，让他去煜宫告诉贤祯，今晚过去商讨十七日的事。  
贤祯当初提的煜宫家宴，占了说要推迟，便被祭跃天定在杲月十七。这日子虽说凶吉交替，但是一年流运变幻之时，尚吉；加上去年此时公主下葬，此日颇有涵义。  
杲月十七还有一事，夏瀚笙没在祭跃天面前提，不知他心里是否清楚。祭衍之的生辰，今年满十一岁。不过，既然家宴开在煜宫，那祭衍之也必定出席；自从上次腾云殿父子见面之后，夏瀚笙又许久没听到德龄与长皇子的动静，家宴上父子再见，希望别闹出什么跟上次一样的事。  
到了当天，夏瀚笙先是庆幸没排到舒赫随侍，否则煜宫众人定要多想几分；再来就是淑明没有摆出与贤祯争宠的架势，三皇子祭霭之也没有佩上超过二皇子的装饰。可能是前些日子听到风声，祭跃天要立储，且是要立祭霈之。  
祭跃天归朝后见了德龄母子一面，当场说出立祭霈之为储的话来。后因为伥月避讳，夏瀚笙提议推至暠殿之宴宣布。但祭跃天那天没有提起，夏瀚笙便认为先前他是一时冲动，说了气祭衍之的话。今天宴席是煜宫操办，夏瀚笙并未参与多少，只是到了现场一看，皇子们的位置安排颇有深意，细想大约是祭跃天准备今日立储，明日昭告，托祥兆于年运流转之中。看着看着便觉不对，德龄身边没有祭衍之，而皇子专席上也没有——祭跃天看来比他更早发现，只不过不便说起。  
德龄独坐，一脸焦心。夏瀚笙知道不应点破，借机移到她身边，探问长皇子下落。  
一早派人去找了，不见踪影，夏大人您看还有什么法子……德龄至急，忘了遮掩，动静扰到祭跃天，让他不得不注意这边。  
衍之生辰也是今日，为何不见？满宴的人，尚未发现祭衍之缺席的不多，但都想敷衍了去，这下全不能久坐了。贤祯撑着脸色遣人去寻，其他人则频频投来目光，怨德龄破坏席间气氛。  
夏瀚笙陪德龄坐了一刻才回皇上身边。从近处看，祭跃天似乎并未被祭衍之的缺席破坏兴致，照旧与几个皇子对答说笑，好不痛快。众人见皇上不在意，也渐渐恢复先前的和乐，只把德龄冷在当中。夏瀚笙再不便过去，只能站着看，煜宫、锦宫、祓宫，大大小小的人物都挤做一堆，有的卖力殷勤，有的自斟自饮，有的欢喜跃然；夏瀚笙不知道最终有几人能在祭跃天的眼里留下痕迹，他只能默默地看，各不相同的态貌，十之有九不能与贤祯一个眼神匹敌。  
贤祯非极美，亦非极艳，独得祭跃天之心，必有缘故。夏瀚笙看着看着，宴席已近尾声。此时方有内吏来报，长皇子找到了。  
“人呢？”祭跃天问，语气冷厉。众人都觉得皇上是等得没有耐性了，但鲜有人敢出声催促。内吏支吾着说：“皇子需要更衣，先……”  
“又没有外人，带他上来！”祭跃天见内吏仍在犹豫，补上两字，“现在！”  
祭衍之就这样上来了。衣服大概是忙中生乱拉扯得一团糟，没戴冠，脸上也粘着鬓发，走进这里立即被满堂光鲜衬得刺目。夏瀚笙也觉得扎眼，偏头看看煜宫四主，各有神态，绝不相类。  
祭跃天倒不计较，好像都在他的预料中一样。招他靠近，又唤来祭霈之，趁全场都在打量祭衍之的时候宣布，立二皇子祭霈之为储君。  
没人应声，连贤祯都没想到皇上会挑这么个时机，一时失态忘了谢恩。  
“给霈之贺喜！衍之愿为霈之效力，以固天下！”第一个说话的竟是祭衍之，而且，说的与上次在腾云殿完全不同。夏瀚笙不知该如何评断这个长皇子，只是看祭跃天拍拍长子狼狈的肩膀，一脸夸赞，不等贤祯、祭霈之谢恩便径自出了煜宫。  
夏瀚笙追上，看着祭跃天无言的背影，发现他走的方向不对。刚要询问，就听前面说：“我去悦园一趟。”  
跟了两步，夏瀚笙正掂量着祭跃天这个时间去悦园的事由，祭跃天停了，难得扭头过来。  
“夜间风寒，瀚笙你先回去吧。”  
看不出变化的表情，夏瀚笙只注意到他的眉脚，分明是放下了许多。


	12. 第二章 定西番 6

6

 

夏瀚笙翻了一夜，清晨才迷糊过去。没过多久便是起身的时刻，夏拓进来唤他，他这才记起自己为何不眠——整一夜，夏瀚笙都没能听见奏埙之声。  
问夏拓皇上动向，夏拓支吾一阵才说，昨晚皇上没让人在悦园伺候，这会儿还没回腾云殿呢。听完，夏瀚笙整整装容，没带夏拓便往悦园去了。  
先前祭跃天到悦园从未过夜，即便留得晚些，身边也都跟着夏瀚笙，昨天算是破例。夏瀚笙知道自己心里有所猜想，祭跃天做的事，虽难料，但大约那几种；对舒赫，他不会舍得，也奈何不得。  
想想在这宫里，转来转去就几样事，常侍常侍，祭跃天不过是让它有名有实，算不得什么大事。  
但夏瀚笙就是急，一来不明情形，不能判断轻重，二来舒赫不同宫中别人，不知反应，三来，这常侍身份可疑，一旦皇上有个三长两短，谁都交待不起。  
一路赶到悦园，觉着场面有些熟悉。上次来这里，走时看舒赫在园中拣了块石头坐着，现在进来，他还在那石头上，好像这么多天都不曾动过似的。  
没见着祭跃天，夏瀚笙紧张了一下。舒赫过去也算半个主子，现在弄不好就是整个了，夏瀚笙不便冲进去找人，只能一声问候，随后问：“皇上呢？”  
舒赫神色飘忽，仍坐着，像没听见一般。夏瀚笙见他目光游移，衣饰配得很全但上下歪斜，浅棕色的头发三三两两在脑后支棱着，想大概就是那般了。重复了一遍，舒赫才转头看他。  
“皇上？”夏瀚笙发现这是第一次听舒赫私下里喊祭跃天“皇上”，多少有些奇怪，“……皇上一早出去了。”  
真不知道祭跃天做了什么说了什么，才让这少年眼里的深绿旁染上一片红色。夏瀚笙听说祭跃天离开了，可没回腾云殿，当下告辞要走。舒赫比他快了一步，跳起来拦他：“……皇……他时常这样吗？”  
这样是哪样，夏瀚笙并不知道。看着平日在祭跃天面前都直言不讳的舒赫连一声“大哥”也叫不出来高高地杵在那里，便暧昧不明地抚慰了两句，说是先去找到皇上再来计较。  
“夏大人！”走到园门口了，身后舒赫又叫，“听说下个月这里是皇上住的地方，先帮我找个地方搬出去才好。”  
怎么，连悦园都不敢住了？夏瀚笙突然觉得这样的舒赫很是有趣，因不知就里不忍逗他，就先应着。等出了悦园，四下里看看，没费时间便看见祭跃天——杲月的栎木光秃着没了遮掩，让夏瀚笙一眼看见树下坐的人。  
祭跃天一身内袍，披散着头发盘腿倚树而坐，在这角落里也不怕被人看见。先前夏瀚笙还担心过他，不过看见他跟这株栎木在一起，莫名地放下心来，理了理衣袖才踱过去，悄悄蹲下。但还是被祭跃天发现了。  
“暠殿那边如何？”祭跃天问，声音低不可循。  
“皇上忘了？为昨晚煜宫之宴，今日不设廷议。”只是没想到，皇上没留在煜宫，到悦园来了。  
“哦，是忘了。”说完便沉默下去；夏瀚笙斗胆瞄了他的侧脸，额发贴在眉眼间，而视线不知被摆在何处。此时的祭跃天与往日不同，眼睑双了一层，究竟是累了还是别的原因，夏瀚笙也说不准，只看着，觉着不同，仍看着。皇上就是皇上，五官毫无出奇之处，但总让人看不厌倦，现在添了变化，更是稀罕；夏瀚笙蹲在一旁很久，才想起别的，思量一番，决定悄声提醒：“皇上，常侍刚才让下官替他另找个地方住——您看换哪里好呢？”  
祭跃天一听，转了过来；确定夏瀚笙不在说笑，略叹道：“这个舒赫……待我去说。”  
见祭跃天要起身，夏瀚笙也起来引路。刚转身便听祭跃天说：“去哪儿？扶我起来！”回头才发现他早伸出了手等他接过，“坐久了，腿脚不灵便。”  
夏瀚笙忍笑，拉起他，扶着他歪歪倒倒地走起来。不出三步，祭跃天又停下，扭头看看原先坐着地方，继而抬抬眼。  
“你说你小时常在这儿坐坐？”夏瀚笙应了声是，祭跃天又说，“我也坐过，但想不明白这里有什么好——这角落里看不见风景，只能面着墙；还是斑驳的。”  
确实如此，夏瀚笙也不明白过去的自己为什么喜欢这儿。祭跃天不需要他回答，继续歪斜着去悦园，他便收回目光——几年来这墙的确残了不少，而它过去到底是什么样，夏瀚笙再也记不起来了。  
进了园子，舒赫仍在原处。等他抬眼看见祭跃天晃悠悠地来了，奔上几步，又退了回去，半天招呼不出一个字。祭跃天也不介意，直问他搬出悦园的事。  
“……说这里是憩月皇帝住所，下官不能占皇上住所，所以要搬。”夏瀚笙不知道这憩月的事是谁跟舒赫说的，就算是舒赫也会觉得再住下去不妥，更何况，昨日事发……祭跃天靠近一步舒赫就仰了仰上身，一副要退不退的模样，不知是怕还是……  
“是我吓到你了吗？”祭跃天和颜悦色地问，也不避讳。“不！这怎么……”舒赫急忙否认，可又说不出别的理由，后面就没了声音。祭跃天见他犹豫，上前一步，拉住他的衣领，扯开，扶正，整理起舒赫有些混乱的衣饰。  
“长这么大，还真没帮别人穿过衣服——现在看看，乱……”祭跃天的声音越说越低，到后面也听不见了。夏瀚笙站在一旁只能看，看舒赫长手长脚没处放，僵着身体任祭跃天摆弄，看舒赫眼神刚触及祭跃天就抽回去直直望天，看舒赫扭着脖子总找不到合适的位置把头搁在那里。原来刚才他见着的有些凌乱的舒赫，连身上的衣服都是祭跃天帮穿的；夏瀚笙想象不出那场面，就算看着现在的光景也想象不出；若轮上他，无论如何都是会被祭跃天吓到的吧？  
站在舒赫面前的祭跃天，要比舒赫矮上半头，虽然看上去比舒赫壮实些，但光看舒赫的肩就知道其中蕴含的力量，不是祭跃天随随便便就制服得了的。这样看来，舒赫应该不是不愿，只不过……夏瀚笙想着，就看直挺挺在那里的舒赫喉头一动，该是吞了口水下去，实在不愿保持这种体势，硬要退后。  
祭跃天正巧理好了，松手上下看看，似乎觉得满意。“别急着说要搬，宫里人多空少，真腾出地方了你再想。”不顾舒赫的尴尬，祭跃天转身带了夏瀚笙要走，“没谁规定憩月皇帝必须住这儿，我不来便是。”  
不想祭跃天突然被从身后拉住了胳膊，那声音急冲冲的：“去哪儿？”“昨天嘴上封了太子，今天得去拟了诏文，亲自送到煜宫去。”祭跃天说得理所当然，夏瀚笙在旁听着，心里念叨：诏文自有人拟，煜宫那边也一向是我跑，皇上可没您什么事儿。  
“别去！”话冲出口，舒赫发现口气不对，抓着祭跃天胳膊的手指紧了紧，又说，“先不急……先在这儿，歇歇……”  
就算不听，夏瀚笙看舒赫那表情便知道是什么意思。祭跃天见他不再说话，收了脚步，回身找石头坐了：“好，我先歇着，午后回去拟文，等晚上再去煜宫。”  
“不！歇久点！”舒赫看他坐下了，仍一脸紧张，像个孩子般地挽留着，“等晚上，等晚上我吹瓦剌热！听了再走！”  
这舒赫倒挺霸道——两人不管夏瀚笙，说起有关瓦剌热有关大漠的事情来。夏瀚笙并不看他们，只想着这个“常侍”的风波到如今才正式开始，还不知道以后会如何；而一眼望去，悦园里的草木忽地鲜嫩起来，与园外全然不同。大概是过了杲月十七的缘故，各色的花苞都打上枝头，都等着憩月一到，竞相绽放。  
是啊，等到憩月，这里就美了。


	13. 第三章  谭施冯于 1

第三章 谭施冯于

 

1

 

憩月，沐月，亥月，今天夏拓来问腾云殿东廊的被子是不是该换薄的了，夏瀚笙才想起，除了沐月新年那几天这边事多，祭跃天已经许久没在腾云殿东廊度夜了。  
有时夜里能听到埙乐，有时听不见。夏瀚笙清楚，自己陪在悦园时看到的是什么样，那离开时悦园就是什么样。  
悦园那边暖和，风景也好，历代帝王都在憩月时去住，祭跃天不是特例；去悦园带上一两个人，闲来解闷，祭跃天也不会是第一个。不过，只让舒赫同他一起留在悦园、偶尔回趟腾云殿、连书房都搬去悦园，这不是宫内外众人所愿见到的情景。夏瀚笙管不到宫外，他每天来往悦园与腾云殿之外的时间都陪到煜宫那边。韫钦年幼不懂，德龄畏事不语，淑明有怒也被贤祯镇着，而锦、祓二宫也有贤祯维系，夏瀚笙过去都是访访贤祯，从她那里转一圈便有了数。  
怎么可能没有怨怒？本由三宫分享的皇恩如今都给一人占去，还是个敌国俘虏来的少年；若真是凌驾三宫之上的柔弱美人倒也有人服气，舒赫许多人见过，御前侍卫中一人，先不说那英武态貌，光是远超常人的身量就让人难以想象。私下里的议论早已不堪，夏瀚笙知道是贤祯镇着，没传到他耳朵里，但难保住在煜宫的皇子们不听见。  
贤祯每次招呼他时一派和气，不是不提舒赫，说，常说，就是总说要夏瀚笙安心，皇上这都只是一时兴起，过不了多久自会淡下去。夏瀚笙起初也这么信的，可看看都过了沐月，祭跃天还不说回腾云殿东廊，这样下去不是淡不淡得下去的问题，而是谣言何时四起的问题。  
憩月后半祭跃天在悦园病了两天，传来的医者看了都说是风寒，开好方子；祭跃天吃了两天药一点起色没有，夏瀚笙正着急，第三天祭跃天就突然好了，坐在园里跟舒赫一起摆弄些皇子们喜欢的玩意。复诊了确实没事，大约是药汤积在一起见效，不碍事。煜宫这边听闻消息，空着急几天，硬要派些内吏、女侍到悦园照顾皇上。祭跃天允了，都留着，也不避讳。  
这为夏瀚笙平添了麻烦。前几日去煜宫，听见不远处几个祓宫的在嬉笑议论，提到什么“内吏”、“正午”、“收拾”之类的，末了还有人说了句，“莫非是皇帝当够了要当女人”。如此不堪之语，夏瀚笙不便当面喝斥，记在心里，暗示了贤祯。贤祯神色凛然，坐正了些说：“不论后面，前面那几个字可是犯上谋逆啊！夏大人可看清那几人相貌衣饰了？”  
夏瀚笙不语。自从祭跃天立了祭霈之，贤祯便理所当然地成了煜宫之主，严整内宫法度，越权夏瀚笙之事时有发生。夏瀚笙忍让着她，煜、锦、祓三宫默许她渡手过去，先远远看着，看她心中的天下究竟姓祭还是姓凌。  
“一群宫人，这怎么记得住？”敷衍一通，夏瀚笙直指贤祯，“宫人妄语就算了，若传进煜宫，被皇子们听见，这罪过就不是你我可以承担得起的。”  
贤祯聪明，假作整理衣裙佩饰，半晌才应道：“夏大人说的是，我这就遣人把派去悦园的宫人唤回来。”凌载奎至今仅为政参卿，也没听说凌参卿独揽大权，夏瀚笙只知祭跃天信他用他，朝中平稳。西疆尘埃落定，沐月初耕顺利，邻人不扰，百姓不乱，望着宫外一片和乐景象，夏瀚笙觉得是不是都等着宫内起事了？  
不过，贤祯定力不错，而他人都没有贤祯的本事，管住贤祯就是把有关舒赫的流言关进笼子里，不凑近细看是无法分辨的。  
皇上那边，也还是要说说。守在暠殿外，夏瀚笙见祭跃天出来就迎上去，说近日翡裳溪的碧水绿意，暗示悦园季节已过，不比别处。祭跃天听得懂，但绕开问题说起亥月二十三，节分仪，皇子们的着衣式不如就安排在翡裳溪，大家一同去看看。历年亥月二十三都是煜宫办的，祭跃天觉得是煜宫的事，最多前去看看便回腾云殿，今年祭跃天说要参加，也要为皇子们着衣——煜宫听说，一阵欢欣，只有德龄面露郁郁。年满十一岁，祭衍之不能参加亥月节分着衣式，这是德龄哀伤的原因；夏瀚笙看德龄这人，不在乎地位不在乎权势，讲求的一向只有内宫里那微薄的亲情，难能可贵，却也显得可悲了。就像总是把劲用错了地方，况且，祭跃天跟祭衍之似乎一直不懂她的用意。  
内宫里又要为着衣式忙上一会儿了，夏瀚笙觉得皇上跟他这总掌就是不同，他担心了许久尚且拖延着的事，只要皇上一句话，众人的视线就被转移走了。  
着衣，着衣，祭跃天近来好像特别喜欢这个。但凡夏瀚笙在悦园的时候，服侍祭跃天起居都能看见，他随便披着衣袍在帮舒赫穿衣服，还特别仔细。据说是舒赫从西域来，仍旧穿不好这里的服饰，祭跃天要教他；夏瀚笙知道只是托辞，舒赫自己穿绝对比祭跃天穿得好些，祭跃天喜欢，那就任他做去，只要还没有被那些宫人随便传出去。  
祭跃天说，舒赫长手长脚的，着劲装尤其好看。祭跃天又说，舒赫当初在大漠隘口戴着额饰，跟眼珠子相映衬，夜里碧幽幽的一片，远远地就望见了。夏瀚笙听着应着看着，暗自惊诧这样一个舒赫陪着祭跃天生活在这样一个小园子里，一住将近百天，入夜不提，昼里祭跃天自有事情，舒赫也不觉得闷吗？这段时间，祭跃天不带舒赫上暠殿，也不命他随侍，就把他扔在悦园里；尽管晚上都是一阵折腾，但清早祭跃天走后，舒赫也能挂着一脸自信的微笑，如以前一般无忧无虑地在日渐衰败的园子空守一日吗？舒赫不比煜宫那些认定了宫墙内生涯的女子，按祭跃天的话说，他是从月亮里飞下来的鹰隼，被关在一年只欣荣一月的笼子里——究竟要用什么样的饵食饲育，他才不会想着撞破笼子，飞回那荒荒辽野？  
祭跃天不说，他只是每日都去了。夏瀚笙伴着他去了，也看不出头绪。  
节分仪近了，祭跃天照旧每晚留宿悦园，一日不废。这天夏瀚笙随侍身边，陪两人在园中坐了一会儿，祭跃天说还有呈奏要看，进了屋。舒赫与夏瀚笙向来无话，摸出埙吹奏，吹着吹着就吹进屋里，一曲未完声音就断了。夏瀚笙环顾园中景色沉寂，烛光杳绰，屋里细琐着有些响动，便留了两个内吏守着，自己去侧阁休息。刚推开门，就听从悦园门口由远及近地传来脚步声，急匆匆的，像是奔跑，以为是腾云殿那边的内吏，不知有何要事。走出来一分辨，竟是长皇子，身边没跟着宫人，气喘吁吁地一路跑来。  
“您这是着的什么急啊？”见祭衍之毛头毛脑就要硬闯，夏瀚笙压低了声音拉住他肩膀，生怕惊到屋里的人。祭衍之不愿跟他罗嗦，用力甩开了，夏瀚笙急忙让两个内吏架住，这才不致让祭衍之撞门进去。  
正要抚慰一番，夏瀚笙还没近祭衍之的身，便听他高声喊道：“衍之求见父皇！衍之求见父皇！”架着他的内吏有些支撑不住，其中一个情急之下抬手要捂他的嘴巴。  
父子俩平日里摆出一副井水不犯河水的模样，这时长皇子前来求见，必定是有了急事——夏瀚笙挡去内吏的手，想先探问清楚。  
无奈祭衍之就是不理，仍重复那句。喊了一会儿，里面的人像是没有听见似的，无动于衷。夏瀚笙想眼下时机尴尬，帮着哪边都不对，祭衍之突然停了叫喊，“嗵”的一声跪下了，任夏瀚笙怎么使劲都拉不起来。  
“父皇若还想做父皇还想要天下就开门听衍之说话！”长皇子仍跪在门外，沉默了一阵吼道。夏瀚笙觉得这不是祭跃天所理会的说辞，刚想再劝，忽然发现屋里静了片刻，随即一声闷响。  
“候着。”祭跃天的低音从门里飘出，不论怎么收拾都有种含混不清的感觉。


	14. 第三章  谭施冯于 2

2

 

不同往日的随意，祭跃天更衣束发之后才开门。止了脚步，看向跪着的祭衍之，他在等刚才叫嚣着的少年开口。  
祭衍之就不说话，紧紧盯住祭跃天，一路跑到悦园的喘息还没过去，胸口的起伏一阵接着一阵，看在旁人眼中，似乎愈渐激烈起来。  
僵持了一会儿，祭跃天明白了：“起来。”说完便向侧阁走去。祭衍之跟着，夏瀚笙立在门边看父子二人避了旁人说话，不禁扭头探看小筑里情形，没发现响动。  
入夜了长皇子从煜宫跑着来悦园，一定是为不得了的事。不知是祭衍之本就知道皇上在悦园，还是先去了腾云殿问过来的，夏瀚笙看得出，悦园之事祭跃天虽任由宫人议论，但真牵涉到皇子们，还是有所顾忌。其余几个皇子最大不过七岁，理应不大明白，但这个长皇子已过十一，事情传开是想瞒都瞒不住的。  
没过多久，侧阁的门开了，祭衍之先走出来，随后是祭跃天。“瀚笙，先回腾云殿，再去煜宫。”他拉了拉衣领，见夏瀚笙面露疑问，又说，“德龄病了，我去看看。”  
原来是德龄病了……只不过是德龄病了？夏瀚笙记得方才祭衍之跪在地上喊的那句，皇位和天下都说出来了，仅仅是因为德龄病了？夏瀚笙知道自己的不信已经写到脸上，祭跃天看他，然后扬了扬嘴角：“是衍之太急了。”  
在夏瀚笙看来，长皇子并不是那种会为了代母的病痛半夜穿越整座宫殿来寻皇上的孩子，更不会口不择言。应该是有隐情，祭跃天不说，他便不问，默默跟上去。  
走到园门口，夏瀚笙想起了另一事，突然回头看过去。只见悦园小筑门内站着人，与他遥遥相望。是舒赫。他看见舒赫并没有披上衣服，光裸着上身一言不发，目光笔直；异常白皙的肤色在昏暗的光影下有些刺目，和深绿色的眼珠映在一起，闪着异样的光。夏瀚笙突然想起祭跃天曾说过舒赫的眼睛在大漠上隔了很远都能分辨出来，那时还不明白，这才知道大概说的就是现在这种模样。  
只是不知道，这次走在前面的祭跃天看到了没有。  
祭跃天说祭衍之太急了。他回腾云殿找几件与煜宫那边看似毫无关联的事交给夏瀚笙，没带内吏就这么去看德龄了；夏瀚笙办了就回腾云殿等皇上回来报备，却发现祭跃天已经在殿里了。没想到德龄那边这么快，夏瀚笙关心德龄，祭跃天沉默片刻，才说没什么大碍，请医者来看了看，就稳定了。  
夏瀚笙清楚，不是这么回事儿，只不过，还不能说。服侍祭跃天在腾云殿东廊睡下，临走时又想起，折回来问，明日要不要召百官暠殿议事。  
“不必。”祭跃天翻身过去，“明天有事的自会上腾云殿求见。”  
到了第二天，一早没什么动静，快到午间，才有人陆陆续续来了。祭跃天没让夏瀚笙陪在书房里，又给了几件琐事；等夏瀚笙回来，凌载奎正好离去，寒暄一阵，还替贤祯谢了谢夏瀚笙照顾。  
守在书房外面的内吏悄悄来报，今日来的都是平时常见的，没多什么人。夏瀚笙暂不生疑，在书房里伺候皇上用了晚餐，听祭跃天忽然说：“瀚笙，我找你要个人。”  
“皇上要谁？”  
“那个夏拓。让他随我去暠殿。”  
去暠殿传旨听旨的从来都是固定的内吏，有的与内宫总掌并无关联；先帝留下的曹庆余祭跃天用到今日，怎么突然说要换人，而且换的是夏瀚笙手下的夏拓。  
“那，曹庆余呢？”夏瀚笙试探地问。  
“去年回来他就奏请出宫，说是老了；拖到现在，前几日他病了一通，许是没多少时日，就先放出宫吧。”曹庆余不过五十，若按陆福鸥那样还能悠哉十年，如今病了，大概是身体本就不好，“我看那夏拓伶俐，相貌也有些气度，往暠殿上一站还像个样子。”  
夏拓年纪不过十五，三年前夏瀚笙去祓宫时观察了他一阵，见他左右周旋很是伶俐，便收了过来。谁知到手一用才知道，伶俐是伶俐，做事却有些毛糙，还不够聪明。准备先调教几年再交给皇上，不想祭跃天现在就找他要了去。  
不知道又有什么深意，夏瀚笙应允着，祭跃天第二天就要夏拓去暠殿。  
第一日夏拓去前有些紧张，回来时就好了，看夏瀚笙有空就凑上来说起暠殿见闻。总冷着脸的刑参卿冯大人换去做政参卿，凌大人同张大人一起荐的，看他们俩第一次如此默契，皇上高兴，就替冯大人换了。夏瀚笙敏感，抓住夏拓这句，觉得大有文章可作；冷言教训夏拓把暠殿政事拿到内宫来说，别的也就罢了，涉及到凌载奎和张肇远，在内宫不免被多心之人听去。  
政参卿凌载奎，小女入宫，封贤祯；襄国公张肇远，孙女入宫，封淑明。此二人相斗，极易联想到内宫之争；而此二人共进，又惹人生疑。冯懿做刑参卿时夏瀚笙见过，司刑律，为人严谨务实，待人不讲情面。如今是何缘故让凌载奎与张肇远一同举荐，让冯懿从刑参卿跳到政参卿？  
内宫对此尚不见动静。到了第二天，夏拓又回来说，皇上要把留守西疆的于将军调回来，另遣了不大熟悉的李将军过去。他想一想又说，上任没几天的谭参卿也被派去西疆了。  
除了于焕夕，夏瀚笙并不认识夏拓说的其他两人，看似与内宫无关，自不评价。只是祭跃天调于焕夕回来，这动作朝中该有一阵议论，是好是坏，也得先看着。  
第三日无廷议，祭跃天端坐腾云殿书房，来求见的仍旧是那些熟脸，不见蹊跷。到晚上，灯火渐衰，祭跃天乏了，转去东廊歇息；夏瀚笙安顿一番，出门候了一会儿，远远地看南边来了人，高高个头，一步一顿怒气冲冲的样子。不待到近前夏瀚笙便认了出来，是住在悦园的舒赫。  
这几天猜疑一波接着一波，夏瀚笙发现自己忘了，自从那夜祭衍之闯入悦园引祭跃天去煜宫以后，皇上不去悦园已经是第四天了。不知舒赫这个时间从悦园来腾云殿为了什么，夏瀚笙直觉来者不善，向一旁侍卫使了眼色，让他们将舒赫堵在东廊入口，不准靠近皇上寝殿半步。  
“让开！”舒赫见侍卫上前，喝了一声，就要动手。夏瀚笙急忙过去，低声劝诫。舒赫不予理会，仍要突破阻碍。  
“都让开！没见过进自己人的屋有人拦的！”边说边甩开一个侍卫。  
这话说得不妙，把皇上当屋里人称呼，被别人听到又要闹腾一阵了。夏瀚笙看这个瞪大眼睛怒视前方所有人的少年，不再带着在悦园里那种无忧无虑的明媚神情，一双绿瞳在血色的映衬下，闪动激烈的光芒。  
“舒赫大人！这不是悦园，这是腾云殿！请您冷静，下官这就去请皇上！”  
“管这是哪里！我要进去！”舒赫看夏瀚笙压低音量反而提高声调，自己索性放开嗓门喊道。  
要是有宫人或者内吏经过，传到煜宫那里……夏瀚笙不敢想，心上一急，也伸手去挡舒赫；一下没捞着，被舒赫胡乱间猛力推开，撞上廊里的柱子。有两个侍卫眼尖看见，慌忙呼着夏大人夏大人要来扶，这下被舒赫钻到空子，冲进廊里，一路甩下围上来的侍卫，就要撞门进寝殿去。  
门倒是自己开了。夏瀚笙让人扶着并不觉得身上有事，看寝殿里出来了祭跃天。冷着脸，祭跃天扫过廊里一片混乱，又看了看紧逼上前的舒赫。  
“是我忙忘了。”祭跃天仍冷着脸，但声音听上去很柔和，“你进来吧。”  
等殿门关上，夏瀚笙渐渐想起夏拓曾经说过，祭跃天帮舒赫算过生辰，亥月二十一，正是今天。夏瀚笙缓了口气，让一地侍卫各归其职，自己则在廊内端坐了一夜。第二天有廷议，祭跃天知道他在外面，一早叫人进去伺候。夏瀚笙听见，也不犹豫，让东廊的内吏去了，他仍在廊内，只不过换成站立的姿势。  
夏拓提前来东廊候着，要引皇上去暠殿，发现夏瀚笙立在檐下，一阵惊奇。过了一刻，祭跃天出来，看着他默了许久，又转向恭敬地躬身的夏拓。  
“这么早？”祭跃天笑叹着，摇了摇头，“……怎么都急成这样？”


	15. 第三章 谭施冯于 3

3

 

舒赫留宿腾云殿东廊的事不可能瞒得住，再加上过了一日舒赫又得了随侍的工作，立在祭跃天身后，所有人走进暠殿看见了，原本细碎的声音像刹那间被掐断似的，大家都沉默到最后。  
夏瀚笙从不跟去暠殿，这些都是夏拓看见的。  
“就有个施参卿，起身参了舒赫，早早准备好呈奏让我递给皇上。”  
施参卿？哪个施参卿？问夏拓，夏拓也不知道，只说是政参卿，年纪二十五、六，他也没注意过平日暠殿里有这个人。  
政参卿一等照理说是卿家中最高的，当下的政参卿，就算不常往腾云殿书房跑，也应该听过名字，二十五、六的年纪在官员中算是突出了；这个“施参卿”怎么像凭空冒出来的一样，还正巧为舒赫的事递了呈奏。夏瀚笙正要问此人佩戴，祭跃天差人唤他过去，说是该去翡裳溪了。  
节分亥熹，亥入熹出，幼长有序。亥月二十三，着衣加冠，凫水游深。这天宫里的皇家子弟们只要未满十一岁，都要下水一遭，湿发湿体，上岸来不能擦干，由母亲执素服为他裹身，再束发于布冠之中，祈求神佑。夏瀚笙并不每年都去，时常是跟着祭跃天去仪式上看一圈，便又随祭跃天回去。听几次跟着煜宫主子的内吏说，到后来，皇子顽皮，互相泼起水来，时而波及三宫主子们，她们索性也都放开了，又是一阵笑闹。  
今年少了满期的祭衍之，不过四皇子祭霆之已经活蹦乱跳了，自有热闹。祭跃天提前关照过要去参加，还要替皇子们着衣，不知这次当着皇上的面宫人们会不会泼水追逐，闹得不可开交。  
翡裳溪边为皇上搭起了风帐，祭跃天看到，让人速速撤了，要同皇子们坐在一处。夏瀚笙也陪着，看三宫众人今日素面素衣聚在水边，脸上身上由溪水映了阳光，熠熠生色，别有风情。  
日下素颜，贤祯在其中确是一等，不算至美至艳，却生动可爱，隐若有威。坐在一旁的淑明自觉不如，暗中挪开一些，只拉着祭霭之说笑，也露出了难得的和蔼神情，另有风姿。韫钦满期才过两年，看着皇子们下水，心里痒痒，就想跟他们玩在一处，无奈身旁有教养女侍阻着，左顾右盼时不时看看祭跃天，就想得皇上一句准许。  
德龄病愈，也出现在仪式。病后憔容，眼神幽怨，只好顺眼坐着，怕败了他人兴致。不敢看向祭跃天这边，不停地收整裙裾，寂然独坐。夏瀚笙知道她是因为祭衍之满期不能参加，从未由亲父着衣感到苦闷与遗憾，愈发伤感；碍着场合，夏瀚笙安慰不得，也不知祭跃天发现没有，只看他要过去为皇子们着衣加冠。  
先是祭霆之，再是祭霭之，等祭跃天接过宫人递来的素服要给祭霈之裹上的时候，突然来人传报，长皇子来了。  
祭衍之似乎是祭跃天邀来的。只看他默默走来，脸上神情并不明朗；祭跃天手上不停，只背对他让他自己坐下，脸上挂着的笑容引得祭霈之也跟父亲一起笑了起来。祭衍之不计较，看主席边还有位置，便随便坐下，夏瀚笙并不提醒，那空席是距离祭跃天最近的。  
只是，不知道煜宫的主子们会如何思量。  
原先看皇上在，宫人们不顾忌，眉飞色舞，纵有收敛也不可与现在比拟。祭衍之一来，众人都不出声了，好像他不该闯进这仪式，出现的那一瞬就扭转了所有人之间酝酿的气氛。祭衍之挑的位置与德龄相距甚远，贤祯倒是离他最近，不免过来招待一番，他都有礼地接了，不提旁事。  
等皇子们都一一着衣加冠，祭跃天返回座席，看见了祭衍之坐得微妙，不说，只管坐下，与夏瀚笙闲聊起来。不多会儿，宫人们看祭跃天并不在乎祭衍之的存在，便都放开了，渐渐有人推搡笑闹起来，还有人捧了溪水伺机而动，溪边时不时响起声声惊叫。  
祭跃天闲聊也只说那些与时节相关的琐事，有时想起来，转脸去问皇子日常，贤祯领头作答，言语间并不偏袒。正说着太子近日读史情况，祭霈之湿淋淋地跑上来，盯着祭跃天看了一会儿，稚声问：“父皇，能给我你那个玉勺吗？”  
祭霈之说的“玉勺”，是挂在祭跃天腰间的那柄雕蛊三面角如意，其上遍布蛊纹，头部四面有三，中空，显出凹陷形状，如勺。此等珍奇异宝，就算在宫里也只有皇帝能佩。祭霈之虽贵为太子，但这个要求未免造次，贤祯听了陪出笑脸正想哄骗他，祭跃天让她慢些，自己来问：“霈之为什么要这玉勺？”  
“霈之指缝阔大，存不住水，总被霭之胜过。想用父皇的玉勺盛水，此次定能赢上一回！”祭霈之再过两月才满八岁，贤祯对其教养严格，但还掩不住他的稚气；夏瀚笙在一边听着，觉得不好，毕竟指缝阔大不是吉相，宫里忌讳，加上斗不过小他两岁的弟弟就急着求助父亲，在场宫人内吏回去又是一段议论。  
“原来是这样，那好，你拿去！”没想到祭跃天不想这么多，卸下腰上角如意，交给祭霈之，然后摸摸他滴着水的头脸，“霈之很好，懂得借助外力取胜，必有出息！”  
接过如意的祭霈之连声道谢，说辞褒美，让祭跃天笑称：“霈之不必这样，你想要的，只要父皇这儿有，你只管拿去！”贤祯听到，笑着过来让皇上别宠坏了太子。祭霈之拿了如意又下溪与祭霭之胡闹，有“玉勺”相助，泼出的水量比先前威力大增，溪边宫人多有波及，惊笑连连。  
“瀚笙，我小时候就没见过这番景象。”祭跃天看着笑着，忽然说，“代母命我谨行，我便遵守，远远坐着，现在想来，说不定当初父亲也想看见我们这般。”  
夏瀚笙知道祭跃天想起做皇子时的生活总是跟他说说，也不要答复，只说。先皇在世时的着衣式夏瀚笙没见过，祭跃天行着衣式的时候，先皇应该只是皇储，或者刚登基不久。那时是何种景象？现在已不得而知了，只是如今听祭跃天略略提及，莫名有种寂寥的味道。  
“衍之出生那几年，皇兄们不让他参加这个，来了也是坐在角落。霈之他们出生之后就不同了。”祭跃天登基那年有了祭霈之，祭衍之生在他被冷落宫中的岁月里，生活自不相同。夏瀚笙瞥向祭跃天身边——祭衍之看着溪水，或许没有听清。  
“生衍之那会儿……说来好笑，呵呵，棠参卿还为这事拒不进宫了一阵子，真是……”后面的话祭跃天也找不到词形容，空在那里，看看手边祭衍之，又看看夏瀚笙，“转眼间，就不能参加着衣式了。”  
祭跃天到底想说祭衍之的事还是棠毓琳的事，夏瀚笙并不知道；祭跃天借今年亥月节分记起了什么或者忘记了什么，他也不知道。过去的祭跃天，或者说祭默言有那时的烦恼，而现在的祭跃天有现在的烦恼。暠殿上的风云变幻，他夏瀚笙坐在内宫，看不到；他只看见贤祯德龄，看见衍之霈之，看见少年舒赫，还远远地看见了那个少年棠毓琳。未来不知道还能看见多少人，也不知道还能忘记多少人，只要老来闲坐不会像陆福鸥那样当看见了星星才能想起皇上，那便是好的。  
祭衍之坐着，懒懒地望着溪水；祭跃天坐着，也懒懒地望着溪水。夏瀚笙突然发现，他在宫里生活了这么些年，到如今还没弄清这条翡裳溪流出宫外究竟汇入哪里。声音随着溪水流了过来，又流逝而去，声音的主人们似乎都忘记问它们终究到了何方。  
“回腾云殿。”不觉间人声渐渐淡下来，祭跃天起身要走。夏瀚笙知道，溪的那头还那头的人，如果真随了溪水，就再也回不去了。  
祭衍之也站起来，扶了德龄，向煜宫去。


	16. 第三章 谭施冯于 4

4

 

进了端月，夏拓从暠殿回来时说，那个施大人，还真是锲而不舍啊。  
舒赫仍留在腾云殿里，满宫的人都在看着，也仅仅是看着而已；舒赫仍立在暠殿里，满朝的人都在看着，也仅仅看着而已。不论人在宫里还是在朝中，大概早就私下里将舒赫的不是全部数落了一通，但没有人大声喊出来，不是不想，而是没有开口的机会。  
在这样的死寂中，只有一个人不同，夏瀚笙最近总是听到他的事，政参卿施大人，这位参卿屡次三番地递交呈奏，尽述舒赫于宫于朝的弊病，言其人得失。他一说，整个暠殿上霎时安静了，没有人回应一句，尽管他说的话都是他们久久塞在心里的。  
这施大人究竟是什么人？夏瀚笙遇见凌载奎凌参卿，探问之后才知道，此人的政参卿是先帝在世时封的。当时两公三卿同荐，荐其年轻才俊，先帝偏爱，便封了；名施沐良，今年应该二十有六，为人耿直，不懂应酬。祭跃天登基后没有重用他，也没革职，只令他司“宫政”，列席廷议。  
“宫政”，真是巧立名目。政参卿一职是卿家之首，不同于公家擅言，是做实事的官职；司“宫政”，实际上就是虚职，因为宫仪有仪参卿孙大人，宫律有刑参卿陈大人，饮食用度有建参卿茹大人……大小事务也有他内宫总掌夏瀚笙及各宫掌事，“宫政”被放在这些内容之上，看似优越，其实毫无施展空间；退一万步讲，宫中决策之类理应算入宫政范畴，可一个连腾云殿书房都不前往的政参卿，司“宫政”，勉强了些。  
祭跃天登基，革了不少官员，架空了不少权力，这个施沐良施参卿，则是被搁置一边了。不过，现在闹出舒赫之事，夏瀚笙度量一下，确实可以算作“宫政”，施沐良呈奏频频，并不越权，甚至可以说，满朝官员只有他是最合适提此事的人。  
当然，这是将舒赫真实身份考虑在内的状况。除了几个知情人以外，宫内朝内的人应该只是将舒赫当作一个普通的异邦人，顾虑起来也只想亡国之恨；若真提起舒赫身家，那他们闷在心里的不满就会即刻爆发出来，而原本仅是惑乱内宫的罪名会上升到一个新的等次。  
本朝以来，腾云殿是不宿宫人的。现在这些贤祯、淑明之类，和以前的柯皇后，没有谁在腾云殿东廊住过一宿。若说起来，确有人住过，但毕竟不能算是宫中人，对外也有说辞。当年的“隐后”棠毓琳便住过，时常住。那时棠毓琳是仪参卿，司宫仪，宫内大小仪式都要他入宫操劳，有时晚了，住在宫里理所应当，如今的孙参卿也是同样。只不过，孙参卿多住的是腾云殿南边的纵月阁，而棠毓琳住的就是腾云殿东廊了。棠柯未废，朝中横行，众人心知肚明，也不点破，连私下里谈起都怕隔墙有耳，传到棠勖那边去。现在又来了舒赫，封了常侍，从悦园住进腾云殿东廊，听说晚来闹得荒，又常传出异域乐音；毕竟那里是腾云殿，虽不比暠殿，但也是皇帝起居之所，这般折腾，有辱君颜，有辱国威。夏瀚笙知道坊间议论愈演愈烈，有时传进内宫，三宫主子耐得住，福颐宫那边也耐不住了。老主子们多有打听，前次连贤祯都来暗示，想听夏瀚笙猜度皇上心意。  
好在并无大事，宫中舒赫照常在腾云殿东廊，朝内施沐良照常陈情暠殿，祭跃天也不评论，任他们去，只是近来在书房中耗费的时间越来越长，也不知道在谋划些什么。  
等到了蔚月，太子过了生辰，朝中仍旧一片宁静，静着静着，于将军从西疆回来了。于焕夕在西疆立功无数，战后稳固西疆又有大功，皇城为其一阵欢腾，祭跃天也摆宴亲待。内宫里一听，动作起来——煜宫韫钦是其女侄，几日间得了各人邀约，不知如何是好。越过贤祯，让教养女侍请了夏瀚笙过去参谋，仍旧一团乱麻。夏瀚笙正帮她整理着，韫钦也尚未去赴任何宴请，宫外就传开秘闻，让人措手不及。  
夜宿腾云殿东廊的常侍舒赫是原先谢里木王的亲子，倍受宠爱，战中曾委以重任。  
这谣言就像往滚热的油锅里闷进一块冰，在看不见的地方炸裂开来，可想而知，两日后的廷议上会有多么热闹。夏瀚笙心想，这时节各地也该准备起潢月灾防了，说不定能转移些注意，不致太过激烈。没想到暠殿廷议一开，夏拓就回来说，满殿人等都参舒赫之事，有几人早调查出确凿证据，步步相逼，等祭跃天在调遣舒赫的呈奏上批个准字。  
这倒也是料想之中吧，夏瀚笙自忖，突然想起问，那施参卿说了什么？  
“……还真没见着他说话。”夏拓一番回忆，才说；想想前后矛盾，便补上一句，“大约他需要准备几天，再用小车载来长篇呈奏吧？”说完便笑。  
夏瀚笙存疑，且搁着。宫中言妖惑四起，议论纷纷，宫人都远避舒赫，或尽力妄言劝阻皇上。夏瀚笙看不下去，到书房求见祭跃天了一次，问他打算；见祭跃天不语，正要劝，就听他边盯着有关舒赫的呈奏出神边念叨：“……我等的，还没到……”  
祭跃天在等什么，夏瀚笙猜不出，因为知道，就算猜了也不一定是准确的。廷议连续三日，夏拓第一天还有心情描述盛况，第二日就疲了，说是光收呈奏就收到手软。到了第三天，夏拓回来时的表情兴奋异常，但看见夏瀚笙过来，又突然收敛，故作姿态半天才神秘地问，大人知道今天怎么着了吗？  
夏瀚笙当然不知道。他只知道今天是三日廷议的最后一日，只知道今天祭跃天去暠殿时带了舒赫。  
“今天呈奏还是那么多，我注意过了，施大人还是没有递上来，不过……”夏拓转着眼珠子，好像怕周围有人听见似的，“不过皇上点了施大人的名，问他这司宫政的政参卿有何见解。”  
施沐良的确一反常态，从夏瀚笙听来的消息看，遇上舒赫这般身份，施沐良必要大做文章。夏拓见他不问后续，自己耐不住，就说了。施沐良不如平时底气十足大义凛然，只躬了躬身，颇有节制地从三个方面阐述舒赫留在宫中，身份确有不妥之处，也不据理力争，说完就想缩回原位。皇上听了，沉吟片刻，居然说施参卿有理……  
这回皇上又在计算什么？夏瀚笙也紧张起来，不着痕迹地催促了夏拓继续。  
“皇上总结了几日来大家说的，又赞了施大人的明理与胸襟。大家正要放心，皇上突然笑着说——  
“‘若施参卿真有此等心胸，不如替他坐上这常侍之位，我即刻听取你的劝告，将舒赫另行安置。’”夏拓直了直模仿起祭跃天的口声，有些神似，“大人你不知道，当时暠殿上那状况，施大人那脸色，还有皇上身后常侍大人那神情，险些控制不住就要跟皇上理论！”  
这场面夏瀚笙倒是想象得出，他知道，祭跃天是几天之内被这些人逼烦了，是要戏弄施沐良。祭跃天说，他等的还没到；那就说明，现在有的，还应该在现在的位置上，不容仅凭一点议论就变幻了去。  
不过，今天舒赫在场，听到这番话肯定不会好受。就算祭跃天是戏言，依舒赫的个性，无论如何都不会接受被放在可以置换的位置上。不知祭跃天准备如何应付舒赫，夏瀚笙午后听说早上暠殿之事已经传到煜宫，多操心去转了一趟。幸好贤祯不说自明，不在话下。还没回去，就有内吏急匆匆地找来，悄悄报说常侍强闯腾云殿书房，本想让侍卫拿下，皇上却让人都退了。事情有了一会儿，还不见常侍出来，可皇上吩咐过的，又不敢闯进去——要找夏瀚笙拿个主意。  
夏瀚笙赶忙转去腾云殿。舒赫准备如何不必猜测，祭跃天在打算什么才是他百思不得其解的。看舒赫入宫时带着的野性，总觉得无论怎么驯养，都是消磨不掉的；本就不适合这里的人，祭跃天还要怎么圈住他才满意。


	17. 第三章 谭施冯于 5

5

 

晚膳在书房外面的石桌上放着，凉透了，夏瀚笙想叩门去请，刚到门边又收了手，让内吏过来，换上新的。  
煜宫那边想必早有眼线看见了，贤祯需要端起架子，所以等晚膳撤下两刻才遣人来问，问得含蓄，夏瀚笙答得也含蓄，贤祯应该是明白了，再没遣人过来。  
据一开始守在书房外面的内吏说，少不了摔摔掼掼的响动，息了一阵，又响一阵，颠倒几次，总算停了。夏瀚笙没听见，空守着，等晚膳换过三次，便让人撤了，弄些干点，继续守着，总觉得是不是下一刻祭跃天就会唤他，所以不挪一步。  
这样漫无目的却又紧张的守候已经不是第一次了，夏瀚笙究其根源，还是最初宋睿成说的那些，什么为人坦荡，什么绝无威胁……夏瀚笙确实也如此认为，但就是这样，才更危险。舒赫不过十八，自由惯了的，想到什么就做什么，有事也不知道遮掩，到了兴头上时不时把皇宫当作西疆胡闹一通。如果是留着只是当作常侍，不免得不偿失；若祭跃天真想教养他为己所用，那到底要花多少时日，夏瀚笙说不清楚。  
祭跃天在等，不知道等的与舒赫有没有关系，至少，现在舒赫还没到火候。  
直至清晨，夏瀚笙有些迷瞪，坐在石凳上不一会儿歪斜过去，又醒了。桌上点心的酥皮被风吹得开裂，才听书房里有了声音。是祭跃天的，让夏瀚笙进去。  
进门就见祭跃天在桌后面，靠着椅背，脸上神色有些模糊。而舒赫斜坐在地上，头肩贴着祭跃天的腿，看起来睡得很沉。  
“喂了点药，一时半会儿醒不来，你让人送回悦园去。”祭跃天的声音像是在叹气，气息微薄的，但还算平稳。叫侍卫拉走舒赫，夏瀚笙问怎么处置，祭跃天不答他，只让他过来帮忙整理衣物，自己仍坐着。夏瀚笙不太仔细就能看见痕迹，有伤，但不重；他知道祭跃天不会处置舒赫，知道祭跃天发现他在注意伤痕，觉得尴尬，斗胆说：“皇上这样，就像被自家喂的狼崽咬了一般……”说了一半竟有些心疼，又不提了，默默地梳起祭跃天的头发。  
“……要真养成狼崽，那可就坏了。”说这话的祭跃天又不知道想到什么地方去了；夏瀚笙想再说两句，被他拦住，“罢，他也知道分寸了。”  
如此就好，夏瀚笙支使几个内吏进来收拾房间，自己替祭跃天整理桌子。看那些掉在地上的呈奏几乎都是请求皇上疏远舒赫的，夏瀚笙一一捡起，远远地放到门口的矮桌上，正往回走，祭跃天突然问：“凌载奎可来过？”  
“不曾来过。只煜宫那边遣过人。”夏瀚笙答，刚看见祭跃天点头，外面就有人来报，政参卿施沐良在宫门外求见。  
施沐良怎么来了？夏瀚笙想起昨天的暠殿上的戏言，觉得这人不会当真了吧。施沐良司宫政，但祭跃天从未授他出入内宫的权限，如今只能等在宫外。不过现在，祭跃天立即准了。  
书房还没收拾一半，施沐良便进来了。环顾一番，也不知是怎么回事，看祭跃天神情镇定，便先拜了，递上一个信封，说是凌参卿托他带过来的。  
夏瀚笙第一次见施沐良，总觉得，或许曾经打过照面。按凌载奎的说法，施沐良的政参卿是先帝封的，那他上任时最晚也只有十七、八岁，这样的年纪，在宫里还常见，若来到暠殿，那便稀奇了。如此突出，就算是远远看见，大概也能记得，所以施沐良的身上有种说不出的熟悉。他站在屋里，身形并不瘦小，但气息内敛，五官柔和，不觉间令人舒适起来，看着看着有些醺然。夏瀚笙想是自己累了，暗自打起精神；祭跃天则拆了信封细看，渐渐露出悦然之色。  
夏瀚笙见过那表情，祭跃天的脸上并不时常浮现，那种似笑非笑的表情，嘴角总是向右歪的。夏瀚笙不知道立在不远处的施沐良看见没有，如果看见，他一定会惊异起来，甚至移不开眼睛。  
但施沐良仍垂手直立，像是听凭祭跃天发落般的神态，让夏瀚笙很容易联想起他在暠殿上频进谏言的模样。果然是个为人正直、甚至不懂察言观色的人，夏瀚笙觉得可惜，这般个性经常会把人才埋没了去，不知这回，皇上会不会注意到他。  
“怎么凌载奎让你递来？”祭跃天收了信，随手放在一旁，表情中却没有随便的意思。那一瞬间，夏瀚笙突然想起祭跃天在等什么东西，而现在，因为那封信，他是不是等到了？  
“凌大人知道臣要入宫，便托付过来。”  
“哦？施参卿为何事入宫？不会是为了常侍一事吧？”祭跃天脸上带笑，好像刚刚看信时的想法又都抛到另一边去了。  
“臣正是为此事而来。还请皇上明示！”  
“明示什么？”  
“恕臣斗胆。皇上不知有何打算？先设‘常侍’一职，再用番人，现又使天下人知其身份。臣等生性驽钝，不明用意。”还是那般神态，仿佛说出的每个字都足以令自己遭受酷刑但还是必须高呼一样，施沐良没有停顿地说完，换来祭跃天的沉默。  
是太直白了吗？夏瀚笙心里同有疑问，但不说；换作施沐良，却这样直接地问了出来。  
“施参卿，你先回答我。”祭跃天开口之后竟也是问题，“我看你两个月间从不偏废地上奏舒赫，挡都挡不住，为什么这几日就只字不提了呢？”  
这回犹豫的是施沐良。他抬眼看向祭跃天，定了定神，说：“臣起先未能察觉，待听说常侍身份，才知皇上另有用意，是臣自恃聪明，妄断了皇上心思。”  
见祭跃天不语，施沐良又说：“舒赫乃谢里木王遗族，即便归顺，也存反心。臣请皇上从长计议，谨防万一！”  
“那，施参卿有何建议？”夏瀚笙看见，就在施沐良说话的时间里，祭跃天的眉眼间变化了几次，最终停在那种常见的悠然之上。  
施沐良也不看皇帝，径自说：“依臣愚见，首先免去舒赫在内宫中的特权，去其常侍名衔，然后……”  
“依施参卿的说法，便是同意了？”祭跃天突然打断施沐良的话。这个问句施沐良一时间反应不过来，抬起头来，眼神里是直接的疑惑。  
“昨天不是说了吗？施参卿有此等心胸，不如替舒赫担任常侍一职——我正等你的答复呢！”话中半真半假，夏瀚笙在一旁也分辨不清，悄悄瞄向呆立着的施沐良——看来他并未往心中去。  
“皇上，这……这不都是戏言……”  
“君无戏言，更何况在暠殿之上，大家可都听见了。”祭跃天严肃起来，那眼神足以让人信服。  
夏瀚笙看施沐良慌了，找不到舌头一般地颤着下巴，把视线胡乱投向四周，不一会儿就找到了门边的矮桌。施沐良看着看着下巴也不颤了，直直地盯住那些呈奏出神，皇上唤他他也没发现。  
“如何？君无戏言，我会守约将舒赫调离开来，施参卿……不，满朝文武就都可以放心了。”  
为什么要执着于此？夏瀚笙管不住眼睛，看着祭跃天再一次给施沐良投下重药。舒赫，施沐良，也许还要算上早逝的棠毓琳，他们对于祭跃天来说都是什么？为什么要这样一个又一个地锁到身边，然后，扔弃……夏瀚笙知道自己又妄断了祭跃天，他并不了解宫外的世界，不了解这些人与那个世界丝丝缕缕的联系。  
从施沐良看向矮桌上的呈奏时起，夏瀚笙就可以猜到答案了。施沐良再抬起眼时的眼神是坚定的，就好像自己在完成一个条件苛刻的交易，或者说，是牺牲。  
但随后的声音，是微弱的。祭跃天听见了回答，命人进来，交待下去：“宋睿成他们那边刚空出了地方，等舒赫醒了就让他搬过去——他会听从的。”夏瀚笙心里一惊，他无法想象舒赫会如何服从这个命令；而祭跃天转向施沐良，“施常侍，你身兼二职，可要受累了。”  
等施沐良出宫了许久，夏瀚笙才反应过来，一阵又一阵的担忧涌了上来，俯身探问：“皇上，舒赫大人那边……”  
“上次去西疆，我在大漠上遇见了一位猎户，从草原上来的。”祭跃天好像没有听见一般，开始了新的话题，“他教我，养猎鹰的时候，先熟稔了，再饿它；等饿得透了，就是放出去的时候了。”  
看似毫不相关，但夏瀚笙知道他在说什么。  
“瀚笙啊，可给我等来了……”祭跃天一边说，眼神游移上桌面的那封凌载奎递进来的信，声音飘过了头顶。抽回目光就要起身，可撑着扶手一番辛苦还是没站起来，只得说：“差人叫医者来。”  
夏瀚笙知道，他在痛。


	18. 第三章 谭施冯于 6

6

 

今年的潢灾才退，于焕夕就带领大军渡江，向南边去了。  
自古以来，极南之地有糜人，事稻稆，精邪巫，赤足于山野间，乱而不扰。本朝伊始，糜人遣使建交，传有糜人王，定二十三部，占山无数，林间称霸，在南疆一带，多有逾越。鞭长莫及，本朝招抚，未果。近来糜人频频扰动南方诸县，屠掠百姓，更传出糜人王妄图以巫毒之术攻皇城，自为帝王，独占天下。凌、冯两位政参卿偕各类官员计三十一名联名上奏请战，皇上一番思量，准。于焕夕领兵前往，待潢灾过后，直抵糜邦。  
这样大的举动，朝中议论纷纷，反对者大有人在。建参卿谭麓渊便是其中之一，条陈兵事民祸，意在废止南征，安糜安民。夏拓许久不说暠殿之事，只时不时一句带过，说谭大人跟冯大人又斗了起来，皇上管着，才早早收场。夏瀚笙知道皇上意思，也不多想。谭麓渊虽出身公家，但其长兄继承名衔，而族中尚未有人入宫，只有锦宫沁主子与谭公沾表亲关系；冯懿出身较低，凭己才学一路得荐，升到如今境地，在朝中势单力薄，若不是凌、张提携照顾，也成不了气候；此二人之事，扯不上内宫纠葛，不必多提。更何况皇上并不觉此事烦心。  
燎月毒日，性燥身爽，各执一方。这个时节里，历代帝王时常置席于御澜苑亭台中，避日，微风微澜，徐徐切切，难得舒适。祭跃天并不例外，午后无事时，领三两人至水边，有时闲语片刻便回腾云殿，有时招皇子们来此嬉戏，问些近况。每每都让施沐良陪着，常侍常侍，祭跃天说，施参卿你就是做这个的。  
施沐良代替舒赫成为常侍已有两月时间，听从皇上的要求，不论有无廷议，每日清晨入宫，晚膳后出宫，祭跃天到哪儿，他就跟到哪儿。  
这跟当初舒赫做的常侍又不同了。夏瀚笙看着，觉得施沐良就像皇上昼里随身带的内吏，少他一个也不碍着什么事。  
不过，内吏是不议政的，而这位身兼常侍与政参卿的施沐良就得议政。宫政宫政，大概就是让你来宫中议政的吧？看我把你晾了多久！祭跃天玩笑着，见施沐良顿时脸上窘迫，便止了，另言别事。  
施沐良替了舒赫，此事刚传遍时，褒贬不一，有人放心有人称耻；等过了一个月，施沐良每天进宫都做了些什么也传开来，人心都定了定，暗称施沐良坐上常侍一职，不过是皇上自找的台阶，看来皇上也知道舒赫之事实在过分。煜宫各主也都放下心来，邀请祭跃天前往时，央皇上带着施常侍，好一睹曾轰动皇城的青年才俊的风采。  
施沐良擅诗文，懂篇律，略通席间游戏，虽不常作，但有求必应。先帝封他为政参卿时，就常常邀他在宴上献词，悦宾客。施沐良不懂推辞，先帝时还好，都是暠殿国宴，众人礼节适度；到如今，内宫家宴，宫人们一撺掇，不论祭跃天命还是不命，施沐良都逃不过，自投罗网。不到一个月，施沐良的文句就在内宫传遍，人人都能吟诵两句，以示风流。  
夏瀚笙不论，知此并非祭跃天心思。听福颐宫的主子们回忆起施沐良，他就知道，先帝也是上了年纪，糊涂，才放着施沐良只作娱人之用，虽封政参卿，但只当身份；现在祭跃天或许想用他，可司“宫政”实在无力，列为常侍，倒能越过前面几人，直接听取。  
午后御澜苑，祭跃天几乎隔天就让人摆出四方戏，邀施沐良同坐；有时太子空了，便再请太子过来，一起游戏，一番教育。四方戏虽名“四方”，但两人三人均可；在地图上摆开阵势，几人轮回，“用兵”、“施政”、“安民”，相互侵吞“土地”、“粮草”、“黎民”，最终谁家占得多了，就胜。本是民间孩童游戏，据传天理帝时，帝年幼好玩，无心向学，整日奔马游戏；天理后以御马谓用人，以“四方”谓天下，循序渐进，终造就一代名君，一统江山；后来四方戏便成了皇家子弟珍惜的玩意。眼下祭跃天以四方戏为媒，同施沐良一起教太子玩耍，时不时穿插些政事对答，可谓用心良苦。  
看他们玩四方戏，夏瀚笙发现，施沐良真是正直之人，认死理，不知变通。他总是先占上风，再被祭跃天用奇招击倒，挣扎着翻不过身来。后来连祭霈之看着看着也学会了，如此这般，施沐良又败下阵来。偶尔施沐良走运，坚持到最后都占上风，却不懂悄悄让皇上一些，将祭跃天直逼死角；祭跃天还好，不会计较，但祭霈之年幼，曾为施沐良的咄咄逼人急到哭闹——他就是什么都太当真了。不过祭跃天并不怪他，好像觉得这对太子也是种历练，只任他们玩闹，眼中流露的光芒越来越远，有时让夏瀚笙以为，天热，皇上在这里觉着舒服，就睁眼半睡过去了。  
要是长皇子在宫里，那四人同坐，倒很和睦。夏瀚笙想。祭衍之随于焕夕往南边去了，是他自己向祭跃天请求的，明里说是随行伍习用兵之道，察百姓之情，暗里还多出一个，除南方妖糜。出兵之后祭跃天才跟夏瀚笙说，前次德龄急病，是妖法作祟，祭衍之发现了，不能声张，急急找到悦园来，才掩住事端，不扰内宫安宁。祭跃天还说，那时德龄屋里密闭，却有糜人王口信传入，被不知何人一点一点刻在墙上，扬言替他主掌天下，下一次就进攻腾云殿。  
等衍之带我前去，看完，那些字迹就又一点一点地褪去了，想留都留不住。祭跃天回忆到这儿，便停下不提，好像夜阑妖异，似有糜人遥遥偷听一般。夏瀚笙也不知道祭跃天是怎么跟糜人王交涉的，怎么说服如今力挺出兵的官员接受战事的，只问当时为什么不告诉他实情。  
“跟你说了你又乱操心，难免被别人察觉了去。”祭跃天面带轻松地说。  
祭衍之是没有出过宫的，这一路颠簸不知会如何。夏瀚笙只记得他平日喜欢在宫中躲藏，出没于离奇之处，但愿他是为了征途先做准备，以求平安顺风，建功立业。  
南行的队伍尚未到达，传来的也平淡如水，只说两军汇合说征用粮草说未染疫病，就只有暠殿上谭冯二人的论争激烈依旧。等到御澜苑水面上吹来的风渐渐凉了，一看已是熹月十九。午间施沐良看祭跃天合了合眼，就劝他撤席回腾云殿书房；走到半路，有内吏来报，说是南边传来加急捷报，首战大捷。  
祭跃天一听有了精神，让人引信使领赏，自己转问身后施沐良：“凌参卿上次说，常侍有亲弟在南军里，能领一队人马。如何？要我修书提他上去，委以重任吗？”  
施沐良谢过，但说：“幼弟无谋，仅凭蛮力服人，难承大任，不妥。”  
“施常侍，你要我如何，才赏得到你呢？”祭跃天笑，不提，径自去了。这场面夏瀚笙看过多回，施沐良常伴君侧，却从不接赏，也不求皇上任一事。这是清廉，是好。但夏瀚笙看着担心，他不攀附，自有人攀附；夏瀚笙看得清，皇上看得清，但到了外头，不一定有多少人能看清。  
熹月节分将近，暮前祈神，宜福愿。夏瀚笙看着跟随祭跃天的背影，先默默准备了今年的福愿。


	19. 第三章 谭施冯于 7

7

 

这天夏瀚笙侍祭跃天安寝，走到门边，就听见南面传来曲调，空寂深远，时而瑟瑟，时而袅袅，抑抑扬扬，配上门外一得空就钻进来的风，悠悠然间，令人惘惑起来。  
是埙，是瓦剌热，是舒赫。  
夏瀚笙算了算日子，已是伥月三十了。  
“你听得清，是舒赫在吹吗？”祭跃天的声音在寝殿里回荡着空洞起来，断断续续的，有些模糊。没有其他人敢在内宫吹奏这个，夏瀚笙想，也模糊地应了。  
“……今年真早啊。你先下去吧。”  
想起去年舒赫说过，伥月三十三祭跃天一定会去找他。夏瀚笙还记得那时舒赫说，他想着早点吹的话，会不会祭跃天就早点去。去年舒赫是伥月三十二晚上开始吹的，到了今年，三十晚上便听到了。  
舒赫想见祭跃天，可今年伥月三十三，他大概是见不到了。宋睿成起先来告诉夏瀚笙说，舒赫搬去侍卫住地时有些别扭，过几天渐渐好了；共事的都看他不顺，但皇上关照过，也不找他麻烦；先让他守离宫，基本看不见皇上，等观察一段时间再说。再后来，夏瀚笙看见宋睿成的时候也没听他提起舒赫，大约是没什么变化，也就不说了。  
没想到，这个时节里又听见他的埙声。声音的方向，也分辨不出是从离宫来的还是从别处，夏瀚笙只想着宋睿成还知不知道制止他，这样任他吹下去，皇上可是一直都能听见的。  
还有这伥月三十三，究竟是什么日子？  
白天有施沐良陪在祭跃天身边，夏瀚笙也放心，寻到时间就在宫里四处转转，防着有些掌事趁他不在，胡作非为。听到埙声第三日，夏瀚笙想起福颐宫，就去见了陆福鸥。过去夏瀚笙还不觉得，自从陆福鸥住进福颐宫，说是颐养天年，却老得很快，到如今已像枯枝败叶一般，不见生色。夏大人为何会来？难道于将军到了南边被糜人困住了？陆福鸥问，牛头不对马嘴。夏瀚笙心想自熹月以来，前线战势一片大好，不必费心。  
关照了陆福鸥的生活起居，陆福鸥懒于回答，只倚着山石，享受难得的日光。夏瀚笙觉得无趣，又想起一事，便问：“陆大人可知伥月三十三是什么日子？”  
“伥月三十三？极凶之日，祈福福不听，息灾灾不止。”他淡淡地说了，好像这是理所当然的，夏瀚笙不该问他。夏瀚笙觉得从他嘴里可能找不到答案，刚要告辞，可陆福鸥又唤住他：“问这个干嘛？”  
“也没什么。皇上好像约人此日行埙篪之事，不知何故。”夏瀚笙隐约地说。  
“啊，这个。”陆福鸥眼珠转了一圈，不易察觉的，明显比从前慢了许多，“伥月三十三，那是棠大人的生辰，皇上和棠大人小时候打赌，比学乐器；棠大人都学会三样了，皇上还是没学会。  
“皇上学的好像就是埙。怎么，最近晚上那声音是皇上吹的？”陆福鸥误解了，“那倒是可贵。”  
夏瀚笙觉得解释起来有些麻烦，便任陆福鸥误解，告辞去了。“独埙无篪”是这个意思，夏瀚笙明白了，那看着舒赫吹埙的祭跃天，想的还是棠毓琳啊。棠柯刚除那会儿，他认为祭跃天肯定是忘不掉棠毓琳的，无论如何都会记得；到如今，忆起过去心情，夏瀚笙一阵寒意由心中起——若是可以，皇上还是忘记棠毓琳吧，可以代替棠毓琳的人多得是，比棠毓琳好的人也多得是——可棠毓琳是已逝之人，活在了过去之中，那，就成了最好的。  
难保哪一天，不会由此凭空生出灾祸。  
施大人，施常侍，施参卿……夏瀚笙没听过祭跃天直称其名，每次叫他都带上官名，好像要把他们俩隔得远远的，好像不希望施沐良走进来似的……  
可是，祭跃天也难得直称“棠毓琳”三字，每次棠大人棠参卿的，仿佛再说另一个人一般。  
到了三十三，埙乐已经响了三晚，夏瀚笙注意着祭跃天的神情，就算听见，也没什么变化。凶日无廷议，清早施沐良按时进宫，到了中午，祭跃天突然说，今日至凶，常侍先回去吧。  
施沐良遵旨，走了。夏瀚笙在一旁看着，有些不忍，问：“皇上，要下官把施大人唤回来吗？”  
祭跃天露出疑惑的神色，不懂。  
“皇上记得今天是什么日子吗？”夏瀚笙放胆去说；可祭跃天仍是疑惑，像在问他何出此言。  
“今天是伥月三十三啊。”  
“哦？”还是那副表情，祭跃天垂了垂眼睛。  
“皇上，要下官把施大人唤回来吗？”夏瀚笙再问一遍，祭跃天总算答道：“日子太凶，怕撞上什么，不好。”  
这是在担心吗？夏瀚笙看不清楚，不便细问。他莫名地想起祭跃天提起的在德龄屋中的见闻，那邪异的巫术，进而又想起糜人，想起正与糜人缠斗的军队。  
伥月到底，糜人并未凭凶月百伥之势作法阻我行军，仍然屡屡败退。等到杲月，自有游仙相助，想必胜利之日已不遥远。  
夏瀚笙自觉祈愿初成，静静挨到憩月。祭跃天说，今年为了决策方便，不住悦园了；这样甚好，夏瀚笙还担心皇上触及旧物，不免心中添乱。  
憩月十一，正巧施沐良因其父寿辰，请假并未入宫。不到午间就见有人来报，前方告急，糜人施邪法，扰兵力，乱军心，屡战屡败，却得败而不得退，直至信使来前，与主力军队失去联系已经三日了。  
如今已是吉月，待一过新年，则万物苏生，妖邪不存。为什么到了这个时节，糜人还能以巫术祸乱？夏瀚笙想不通，还是祭跃天提醒他说：“大概糜人的吉神便是我们的祸神——这么说，到底还是我们这边的神不管用啊。”  
夏瀚笙看见了，祭跃天的脸色不好。  
据说暠殿上谭、冯两位参卿的争论没有断绝过，即使在征途形势一片明朗的时候，谭麓渊也没有降低音调，句句在理。如今战势胶着，不知冯懿可有藏招，抵挡住谭麓渊的强力一击。  
无话抚慰祭跃天，夏瀚笙看他把手上的呈奏批完，对着空荡的桌子，也不见动作。天气寒了，祭跃天穿得暖和，竟把放在桌上的双手显得细小起来。煜宫主子关心皇上，送来的多种暖身的补汤，都赶在午膳前到了，祭跃天都让搁在矮桌那边，动也不动。  
午后施沐良又入宫了。夏瀚笙奇怪，明明皇上没遣人请他，给的假也有一天，怎么才过一半就回来了——来得真巧。祭跃天有事要说，让夏瀚笙先出去。  
在书房外等上一刻，施沐良便出来了。看见夏瀚笙，施沐良本想离开的脚步调转回来，走近了才道：“我看这两天皇上像是染了风寒，还请夏大人多注意些。”说完欠身告退。  
夏瀚笙听了，愣在原地。本是句很平常的话，但因为说与听的人的身份，内涵变得崎岖起来。若施沐良是夏瀚笙，夏瀚笙是施沐良，能观察至此倒很合适；可施沐良是施沐良，尚不是夏瀚笙也不能是夏瀚笙，不论施沐良是不是常侍，都不合适。  
他曾想过，祭跃天称施沐良官名，是不是像让两人之间隔着什么；现在看来，被隔着的是自己，或者，是夏瀚笙看着看着，就把皇上隔开了。  
转眼间，一个不小心，离祭跃天最近的，好像已经不是他夏瀚笙，而是施沐良了。   
夏瀚笙说不出心情，在石凳边转了两圈，又坐下，直到祭跃天叫他进去。


	20. 第三章 谭施冯于 8

8

 

祭跃天说，瀚笙，你逾越了，近来还是去帮着那几位掌事，一同准备新年典仪吧。  
夏瀚笙如何逾越？是因为这天他没忍住，问了皇上，皇上是不是觉得，施大人有些像棠参卿。祭跃天从来都只允许自己同别人提起棠毓琳，可没允许别人同他提起，这么说，自然是逾越。夏瀚笙也知道自己出了问题，可不知道问题究竟在哪儿。祭跃天让他离开腾云殿一段时间，等着沐月庆典。  
前线战势不明。这几日朝中萧瑟肃杀了一段时间，忽然间爆发出来。现在可不止谭麓渊一人了，夏拓说，原本碍于我军捷报的人们都慢慢聚拢在谭大人身边，冯大人反显得可怜了，但还是坚持着。又过了几天，南边有零星消息传来，似乎仍旧困着，但没什么伤亡，长皇子也安好；夏拓回来又说，总算有人替冯大人辩驳两句，几位兵参卿都向皇上呈上对策，要助我军与糜人周旋。夏瀚笙看不见，只听着想着，眼前浮现出一个在暠殿上两方人马对峙的场面。  
就因为这个场面，夏瀚笙的心中猛地跳出一个字，等夏拓告辞走远了，都没平抚下由这个字带来的震动。  
“党”。  
这不是什么好字。当初为了这个字，祭跃天生生斩了棠毓琳和柯皇后，也灭绝了棠柯两族。但那只是一党，棠柯本是一体；如今为了征糜之事，一谭，一冯，不知还要牵扯进去多少人。  
祭跃天如何打算？夏瀚笙近来远离了腾云殿，看不见，无从猜起。因为征糜不利，即将到来的新年典仪也被笼罩上了一层阴霾，各宫掌事在准备期间都默默的，整个内宫一片死寂。  
正忙碌着，夏瀚笙听守着腾云殿书房的内吏来报，皇上跟施常侍争执起来，也不知道施常侍是怎么想的，句句紧逼，都不考虑皇上一气之下可以废了他斩了他……  
弄不好，也是为了那个字，党。夏瀚笙交下手中事务，便赶了过去。一路上就像，施沐良究竟是为何而争？为征糜的合理问题？为皇上对谭冯争论长久以来的无动于衷？还是为了……  
夏瀚笙想到了一种可能，顿时脚下生出阵阵寒意。他不能，不能如此猜度祭跃天。  
书房里的声音还持续着，夏瀚笙认得出那是施沐良的声音。它在平时有种清澈的感觉，有些像御澜苑燎月里的湖水，任凭干燥的风一番撩拨，又复归平静清亮了；可每当它激动起来，就像是在暴风骤雨中矗立的巨木一般，凛然不倒，又带着自我牺牲的毅然决绝。  
尽管没有人希望他去牺牲什么。  
夏瀚笙求见，施沐良还在一条条地列举着什么，他听不大懂。祭跃天见他来了，立即说：“来得正好，让人把逐日阁收拾收拾，施大人要住过去。”  
施沐良一听，马上辩驳说他没有这种打算他要回去准备呈奏明日在暠殿上宣读，说着就要转身离去。祭跃天没给他出宫的机会，施沐良刚步出书房一段，就被几个侍卫架住，硬拖去腾云殿南边的纵月逐日。  
屋里只剩下他们两人，夏瀚笙望着施沐良被带走的方向许久，才等来祭跃天一句：“我可没说什么，就听他一个人在那里激动。”接下去就开始问些新年典仪的事，一系列的安排，祭祀，宴会，初耕式，皇帝必须亲力亲为；祭跃天不喜欢形式，这些年来一次都没有情愿过。  
晚间去逐日阁关照了一下，祭跃天派了侍卫严守着，施沐良像个囚徒一般，守着微弱的光端坐，知道夏瀚笙来了，并不搭理。送来的吃食都凉在一旁，丝毫没有动过的痕迹；夏瀚笙想劝，有什么话要好好地跟皇上说，若是合适他必会采纳，若是不合适，那说了也是没用的，但看着那丰盛的晚餐都已凉透，这几句不冷不热的劝告又有什么作用呢？  
施沐良被这么一关就是两天，第三天祭跃天听说他尚未进食，让人带着饭食一同去了。夏瀚笙没跟着，只知道祭跃天在逐日阁里待了许久，施沐良总算是吃了。  
夏瀚笙便放心下来，照常忙碌。南来消息仍旧模糊不清，只是提到些粮草、伤亡方面令人安心的描述。而谭麓渊与冯懿身边聚集的人越来越多，夏瀚笙听宫里说起谭冯之事的人越来越多，坐立不安起来——这样下去，施沐良一定会听见的。  
不过，就算没人论起，施沐良也该是看清楚了之后，才去与祭跃天争执的。  
内宫里的日子就这样晃悠悠地来到了新年，又度过了新年。沐月初的十一天，施沐良没有回家过，仍在逐日阁里，祭跃天时不时去看他一看，抚慰一番，倒也无事。  
但宫外不同宫内，到沐月中，就传开了，施参卿流连宫中不出，连暠殿之议也不列席许久了。临近月底时，流言越发不堪，竟也比得上去年那些有关舒赫的。夏瀚笙觉得，说这些话的人中，肯定有人是知道的，知道施沐良为何留在宫中，知道施沐良越权而言，触怒了皇上；但为何越权，又说了什么，触怒皇上是不是因为正巧说中皇上心中所想的，都是不能流传的，所以流言里有的，只是个施常侍，谁都不必管他究竟是不是施沐良。  
沐月底的一日，祭跃天突然让施沐良出了逐日阁，携着侍卫与内吏往刚生发出嫩绿的翡裳溪去了。夏瀚笙随侍，到地方才知道，当天其实是施沐良的生辰，祭跃天这是带他出来散心。  
翡裳溪如今的绿色星星点点的，有些地方还需仔细，才能辨别得出。祭跃天命人设了薄宴，东西不多，但都很精细；施沐良看着，谢过，并不说话。等浅酒薄菜均已下肚，施沐良忽然转脸过来，紧盯着祭跃天一阵，眼神里不免冒犯。  
“敢问皇上，您准备何时动手？”施沐良问得夏瀚笙在一旁心惊，屏息以待。  
“施常侍，你觉得，我让韫钦添个皇子，如何？”祭跃天不回答，只是另问别事，听上去确实是该问施沐良的——那所谓的“宫政”。  
施沐良明白祭跃天不会答他，但又不能放弃原先的疑问，自己同自己僵持了一阵，才低下头来：“以韫钦固于将军，可。以韫钦淑明同制贤祯，可。以兵削凌、张权，可。”  
韫钦满了十四，确实是该考虑这些的时候了。施沐良答，但看祭跃天的表情，这不是他想要的。  
“原来没有人想过要阻止我。”祭跃天莫名地说，扭头去看溪水，任沉默膨胀开来。夏瀚笙不知道是不是自己想多了，他还记得近一年前，亥月节分，祭跃天也在这溪水边，看着溪水说起长皇子出生那会儿的旧事；那时祭跃天自己说着都觉得好笑，如今他这么问，难不成就是想回顾那久远的趣味？  
可是，施沐良没有完成他这个愿望。现在已经不是那个久远的过去了。  
今年着衣式又至，但祭跃天没像去年那样参与进去，也没抽空出来。前线来人报，战机转到于将军这边，糜人那些邪法都被压制住了。  
兵文说得简略，具体情状没有一一描述，但夏瀚笙立在祭跃天身旁见文中有几个熟悉的字闪过，悄悄地看了。南军施沐英，据说此次战势扭转立了头功。  
这施沐英，应该就是施沐良曾说过的亲弟。  
能破糜人巫术，说明施沐英并不像他哥哥谦称的一般，是有勇无谋之辈。此番立功，归朝后定有封赏，施家兄弟说不定也能自成一派。祭跃天看完兵文，让人领信使去休息，自己折了，放入袖中。  
“瀚笙，先别传出去。”  
夏瀚笙一听，明白了，不敢造次，告退出去。等第二日，夏拓回来又找到他，旁顾左右，低声说：“您看，皇上是不是要拿谁开刀了？”  
立即追问过去，说是今日暠殿气氛不对，原先为征糜之事争论的人群都像换了副心肠似的，互相攻击起来，几位大人私底下做的事都被别人挖出来，当廷摘了冠带，等候查办。  
夏瀚笙知道，祭跃天又在等，如今东西齐了，该动手了。  
忽地想起施沐良，夏瀚笙调转脚步，向逐日阁去。


	21. 第三章 谭施冯于 9

9

 

突如其来的拜访，施沐良有些迷惑，但不疑有他，夏瀚笙知道，暠殿上的事尚未传到他的耳中。  
他料想，施沐良一定是早看出了祭跃天的意思，觉得不妥，才与祭跃天争执起来；以施沐良那种坚持己见的气势，祭跃天将他软禁在逐日阁，已算留情。若真是这样，那施沐良并未被祭跃天算计其中，他只是不想让施沐良碍事罢了。  
略一思量，夏瀚笙要挑个讨巧的话题开口：“听闻施大人胞弟此次立了头功，特来道喜。”说完他突然发现，自己为什么要来逐日阁为什么要见施沐良，最初的理由似乎已经消失不见了。  
看着施沐良眼下的神情，夏瀚笙想要一个理由，祭跃天说不可外传但他却轻松地告诉施沐良的理由。施沐英立功，一个“功”字就说明，南方战局扭转，而战机都掌握回我军手中。施沐良听见了，也明白了；转而想到留存心中的可能性，刹那间焦躁不已，坐立不安。  
他在担心——而他担心的事，今天已经开始发生了。党争，清洗，兵祸……施沐良理应惧怕其中的每一个，但它们都一起来了，企图阻止它们的施沐良却还在这高高的逐日阁中，凭窗可见暠殿，走不进，走不出。  
“夏大人，下官想求您一事，不知……”说了一半，施沐良停住，挂上好像一切都是自己妄想的神情，嘲弄起那些妄想来。  
夏瀚笙其实不知道自己在做什么，只道：“施大人请尽管说。”  
“助我一臂之力，让我逃出宫外。”  
施沐良又露出了状似牺牲的表情，脸上或者眼里、没有什么地方是藏在阴影中的坦荡。  
“永不回来？”  
看见施沐良肯定地点头，夏瀚笙知道，他害怕那个表情，而祭跃天也同样害怕。  
所以，他希望此生不会再见施沐良，在这一方内宫的天地中。  
可是，施沐良走了，到第二日暠殿廷议结束之后，施沐良又回来了。据说他在暠殿之上，以政参卿身份参奏皇上，列举皇上种种决策之失，指出谭冯二人相争即将引发朝中动荡，甚至点明了在这样的动荡之中，谁能得利而恶果将由谁吞下；皇上没有让侍卫制止他，冷着脸任他诉说，暠殿里的官员各自算计，寂然无声。最终施沐良求皇上赐罪，皇上只是命侍卫拿下他送回逐日阁，临走前说：“想在我收网时弄断网线？施参卿你弄错了时机。”  
还要再见到吗？夏瀚笙发现，他是在替祭跃天迷茫地想出这么一句；他知道他不能妄断，不能逾越，但那确实是祭跃天所害怕的。  
清洗在继续，而南方传来的捷报一片一片地淹没了整个内宫，将那些苦痛的呻吟一点点地遮掩住了。夏瀚笙去逐日阁看施沐良，只听他说，是他为祭跃天出的主意，以两党相争牵制住朝中众人的注意，待战机稍有缓和再放开；只不过后来祭跃天不仅做了这第一步，还一直做了下去，侵吞起巍巍暠殿上的每一个人。  
夏瀚笙想安慰他，想告诉他弄错了，早在他不具备入宫权力被祭跃天搁置在暠殿一角的时候，祭跃天就开始计划了；施沐良没有必要将一切都揽在身上，祭跃天需要的不是一个参与到政治漩涡中央的施沐良……但夏瀚笙没有说出口，因为他不清楚祭跃天到底要的是一个如何的施沐良——把他关在内宫里守着藏着，这并不是珍惜与保护。  
端月到了，就近了蔚月。贤祯见征糜战势大好，而朝中漫天诉冤之声，就想以太子的九岁生辰为媒，一扫内宫阴郁。九为独数最大，尊，祭跃天允了，煜宫便着手操办。为此祭跃天还去逐日阁找过施沐良一次，说明来意。  
“我还记得，施常侍刚当上政参卿那会儿，先帝在暠殿设宴，命你当场作诗文，以咏太子生辰。”祭跃天凭窗遥望暠殿，面露愉悦之色，“末了，让你也替其他皇子作些，我是最后一个。  
“我想那时皇兄们一定很不服气，一个十六岁的小子，凭什么来判断我们——你当时为了我的一定费了不少脑筋，我可没有突出的地方供你咏。”  
原来祭跃天还记得那几年的事，夏瀚笙听着，也不知道他作何打算。  
“不过，你那时作的，我很喜欢，说得恰到好处。”祭跃天低笑着，从窗边踱过来，“所以，这次霈之生辰，我也要你为他作。”  
“臣……作不出来。”施沐良迟疑。  
“你跟霈之也熟，自是了解。前几日看见霈之，他还问起你，要再找你玩四方戏，狠狠打败你一次呢！”  
“皇上容臣拒绝吗？”  
“于焕夕送回的兵文里满是施沐英的名字，我看呐，等他凯旋归来后，施家足以封公了。”  
“臣不愿替太子作判文！”  
“你父亲现居城郊，到时候在皇宫近处置一地产，接他同住吧。”  
“皇上！”施沐良挑高声音喝道，祭跃天便停下来，看他。  
“还记得那时给我判的是什么吗？”  
“……记得。”  
“准吗？”祭跃天一问，施沐良不答，祭跃天明白他是默认了，又说，“所以，替霈之……不，最好连霭之、霆之一起，都作了文，我猜度下，也好有个准备。”  
当年十六岁的施沐良到底在暠殿上说了祭跃天什么，夏瀚笙不知道；听他们的来往，想来那文必定很准，且，颇为凶恶。  
祭跃天不容施沐良拒绝，留下蔚月初十的时间，离开逐日阁。几天宫里没听闻施沐良消息，等蔚月初七，才有腾云殿内吏来报，施常侍求见皇上去了。夏瀚笙奇怪，太子生辰未到，这么一见是没来由的；正犹豫间，又有内吏小跑过来，心里着急但憋了很久都没说出话来。  
腾云殿出事儿啦！夏瀚笙就听见那内吏压低声音的这么一句，便赶过去。  
去到腾云殿正殿的时候，祭跃天还在那儿，施沐良也在那儿，可扑面而来的气味在蔚月的清香里显得异常刺鼻，夏瀚笙退了半步，才敢走进去。  
触柱，说了半句，就不动了……夏瀚笙知道从祭跃天那里听不到什么，悄悄问了一旁侍卫；那侍卫也不看地上红红白白，简单一说，还补充道——刚烈忠臣都这个法儿。  
这所谓的半句到底是什么，夏瀚笙那时还不知道，他只望着祭跃天给他的背影出神，想现在祭跃天要是正过来，究竟是什么样。  
后来才知道，是死谏，自古有之。但施沐良不同，谏的内容绝无古人——死谏，望皇上赐死佞臣施沐良——所以腾云殿里的侍卫听不懂，以为他只说了半句。  
那般的施参卿，竟想出以己死谏己死的说辞；不过，这天下间，大概也只有施参卿能做得出来吧。可是为何自比佞臣，为何要待皇上赐死，为何要选腾云殿这处……  
还有，施沐良为何得以进宫，为何被封常侍，为何遭困逐日阁，为何这般下场……这些，夏瀚笙觉得，也都像是谜题一般，随着那些追封，埋进土里。  
祭跃天一言不发，只封施沐良为忠烈公，厚葬。其公职由亲弟施沐英承继，待征糜事毕，功成名就，另赐封为晟国公。  
施沐良安葬后，生擒糜人王的消息就传到朝中。今年潢龙不起，一阵安顿，到燎月中，于焕夕就带领大军回到皇城，百姓夹道拥戴。同归的，还有施沐英。二十三岁的晟国公引起的轰动比当初他那十六岁的政参卿长兄的轰动更甚，不过，现在在内宫里还看不见。前面随谭冯二人争斗的众官，几乎都各自得了罪名，削去官爵，而谭麓渊、冯懿却仍端坐在参卿位上，雄辩于暠殿之中。  
谭施冯于，四人各得其所，名重天下。  
燎月，熹月，杳月，接下来便又是伥月了。腾云殿东廊的锦被又添了几层，预备着又一轮天寒地冻。宫里来来往往有人记住了，有人忘却了，都不算什么。伥鬼自作乱，埙乐自悠扬，夏瀚笙只知道，那天祭跃天路过东廊时停了，轻叹一声，说近日想去悦园住住，可他真迈开脚步，又转向煜宫去了。


	22. 第四章  雁客来 1

第四章 雁客来

 

1

 

一声苍寂悠长的嘶鸣掠过，等夏瀚笙抬起头来，只见一只大雁飞在空中，孤零零地自北向南。  
已经是这个时节了。夏瀚笙觉得自己好笑，早晨才接到煜宫的消息，午间送各宫主子的艾若饼来，让他帮着关照皇上，尽早合着艾若茶一同吃了。  
这艾若饼，是每年熹月末才有的吃食。用新发的艾若和在面中，调出不同口味，清蒸或者过油，制成艾若饼。放几颗艾若嫩芽在蔚月出产的泗裕红里便是艾若茶了，浓郁中掺了一缕清幽，口中稍有凉意，腹里尽是温暖。饼茶同下，祛病避灾，以利肺脾。  
在宫里，艾若饼讲究的是躬亲为之。每到这个时节，各宫的主子们都开始忙活了，雇人自宫外选最好的艾若，亲自调配，就为以此博取皇上的欢心。等午间艾若饼都送来，那祭跃天又要一番头痛，夏瀚笙想。那么多的饼，不是他一个人就能吃完的，不过，祭跃天每年尽量逐一尝到——祭跃天说，吃了这么多年，还是韫钦做得最好最合我意。韫钦手巧，这是宫里都知道的；皇上宠她像宠女儿一般，宫里也都看得见。祓宫那边总在传，如今韫钦十七岁了，皇上仍旧没有临幸，就是想将她当作女儿陪伴晚年；夏瀚笙屡屡听见，也不前去澄清，他看得清楚，祭跃天确实不将韫钦当作宫人来宠爱，处处都照顾着她，像要用她填补早年逝去的公主的空缺似的，又像是要用她来拉拢独掌大半兵权的于焕夕。  
平定糜人至今已有三年。起初天下太平过一时，一年之前草原上的民族策马南下，一里一里地吞下土地。原先阻挡在中间的巍峨群山也起不了作用，不到一月，敌军就越过山野，妄图横扫泗滩一带的沃野。祭跃天在暠殿之上命晟国公施沐英带兵迎战，誓将北来的蛮夫抵御在泗滩之外。  
最初的两个月，传晟国公出奇谋逼敌军退后至山间；再一个月兵文里说的尽是晟国公如何利用山野作战的优势，将敌人逼回草原；可是，等施沐英带兵追上草原，便失了头绪一般，一天天地败退下来。祭跃天动过收兵回朝的念头，可是一旦我军略退退，对方就紧压上来，完全没有停手离去的意思。从年初僵持到现在，兵力粮草都空耗在那里，满朝文武为之心焦。  
燎月底时，草原上的探子突然传来消息，说是统领众部的登得尔王年迈逝世，其侄冒怵即位，军中必有乱事。施沐英令副手领五百人略一试探，果然如此。战势又一次扭转过来，晟国公正得意地想直插草原内部，可那边突然遣人过来，求和，并要拜见祭跃天，一尽礼数。  
想是新王自有打算，祭跃天允了，草拟协议，回撤军队，坚守泗滩，冒怵王果不追击。  
最近几日，冒怵的使节来到皇城，安顿一番，据说今天就要上暠殿拜见祭跃天了。  
夏瀚笙素听传闻说，草原上的民族野蛮，茹毛饮血，践踏人命；不知道这次来的冒怵使臣是否如形容一般，随身带着人骨的饰物，还散发出一种血的腥臭。  
上次平南回来，德龄在长皇子祭衍之的身上找到了几个奇异的痕迹，就好像被不知名的邪物抓住了还咬了一般，连所谓的牙印都是参差不齐的。祭衍之自己并不在意，找医者诊了也没发现异样，宫里便无人再提；只不过一年前要遣军北上时祭衍之又请出战，德龄怎么都不同意，默默地流泪不止，扰得整个内宫不太平。后来祭跃天发话说，衍之你还是在宫中多陪陪母亲吧，才把祭衍之压制住了，德龄也露出欢乐的神色。  
祭衍之在内宫，仍不太平。也许是随军作战过了，他原先还有些沉静的脸上已全是张扬，如今在宫中也不惧怕谁，只管乱闯，好像他本就该去战场，而现在被困住了，那就只有把这里当作战场一般。  
前两天贤祯还替煜宫的主子们来抱怨过，说长皇子神出鬼没，许多宫人被吓得不轻；德龄无法，不知道皇上有没有办法管住他。夏瀚笙心想，说不定祭跃天正希望他这样，怎么还会出手管他？不过嘴上还是一阵应和。他想起曾经跟祭跃天说过，舒赫像个狼崽子，现在看来，真正的狼崽子，应该是祭衍之才对吧。  
说起舒赫，夏瀚笙一开始知道他在离宫守卫，两年前又在福颐宫看见他，后来又辗转到了内外宫的宫门处，最近倒没怎么见他，不知道宋睿成又将他调到哪里去了。  
马上就是杳月，虽晨昏不分，但神气清爽，尤适远足。夏瀚笙听说，这个时节草原上就冷清起来，只等着满地冰封漫天霜雪了。现在他们就算还待在草原上，也做不了什么……夏瀚笙正想着，夏拓远远奔来，传祭跃天的旨意，说要开宫门，迎异国贵客，让夏瀚笙先各方准备一下。  
引使节入内宫招待，自古有例，只要注意分寸，尚合仪礼。但想起各宫正忙着准备艾若饼给皇上送来，这时说到来客，还自异邦来，肯定一阵手忙脚乱。赶紧遣人四处通知了，夏瀚笙拉住夏拓，问这参观内宫之事，到底是谁想出来的？  
还能是谁？皇上呗！夏拓也有不满。当然，是那些蛮人先说了点什么，皇上才接过话来请他们进宫来。  
夏拓说起那些使节，说他们面孔跟我们还有些相似，就是身形要健壮许多，个别几个往暠殿上一站，就像是一座山似的，才吓人呢！  
这样的身形骑马，马不都要给他累死——夏拓一嘀咕，想了想，或许他们的马强，所以我们才经常输给他们。  
不论如何，这些像山似的使节要到这内宫里来。夏瀚笙想着，有些担心地看看花草丛中屈曲盘旋的小路，不知道能不能容下他们其中的一个两个。  
忙乱一阵喧闹一阵，宫门开了，祭跃天带着使节们进来了。祭跃天没让他这个内宫总掌在宫门边伺候，只是传话来说，等近了腾云殿，自会唤他。于是夏瀚笙就等着，等到午间，煜宫那边也不顾外邦之人，开始往腾云殿送艾若饼了。都用不同的小盒盛着，各有风情，盒里还附上制作者的名字，好让皇上吃了看了，心里存着。  
正支使内吏们安放，远处人声就穿过花草，往书房这边来了。祭跃天走在前面，后面的几个的确健壮，但用山来形容还有些夸张；夏瀚笙正要放心，却发现，之前只顾观察祭跃天身后那群究竟像不像山了，祭跃天身边有一人并肩而行，他没注意。  
身体或是面孔，都说明他来自草原之上，但如今站在祭跃天身边，专心地听着他说话，时不时躬身应和的模样又不像是草原蛮族。那样貌若放在皇城，也算不凡了，夏瀚笙看着看着就从他那副谦谨的态貌中看出了不羁的血性，甚至是想藏都藏不住的天赐霸气。  
那是谁？夏瀚笙想。进宫以来，他第一次看见一个人站在祭跃天的身旁、被祭跃天那种王者气度感染、却显得毫不逊色；没有人是为了与皇帝并肩同立而生的，连辅佐祭跃天登基的棠毓琳也不过是“隐后”，眼前的这个男人却能带着谦卑与傲气，安然地站在祭跃天身边，像挚友，像劲敌，像是神专门为祭跃天创造的、与他遥遥相对的人物。  
如果是这样的人物，夏瀚笙说不出究竟是好是坏，只能贪婪地看着这难得的刹那，下一瞬祭跃天就发现了他，引那男人过来，介绍起夏瀚笙来。  
“这位便是冒怵王的使臣，卧儿乃。”祭跃天脸上都是明朗的神情，“瀚笙，他说他不懂宫中规矩，多有冒犯，还等你的指教。”  
卧儿乃露出不擅礼仪的表情，夏瀚笙突然觉得，那种谦卑是多么可疑的东西。  
“什么香气？是艾若饼？”祭跃天闻到了艾若的清香，问了起来，“正好，今日招皇子们一同品鉴，宫人们的艾若饼可是难得的东西。”  
听到“艾若”两字，站在一边的卧儿乃又露出难以理解的神情，但夏瀚笙总觉得，他知道祭跃天在说什么。  
“若是你们冒怵王亲自前来，那皇子们都能上暠殿迎你们。”祭跃天跟夏瀚笙想的，却不同；他对卧儿乃说，“现在他们只能在这儿见你们——倒也遗憾。”  
北来的男人，随着一只孤雁，翘起翅膀，飞进这皇城里来了。


	23. 第四章 雁客来 2

2

 

最近几日夏瀚笙总在宫中看见不同寻常的身影，定睛一看才想起，祭跃天准了那些蛮族出入，只需找上一名朝内官员引领，便能在内宫里畅通无阻。夏瀚笙不知如何评论，只能看着一个个奇异装束的男子，面孔上略带恭谦，可心里藏的，尽是窥探与不屑。  
那些蛮族自古就以为，山南边的民族，都是写中看不中用的家伙，战不胜他们分毫。  
特别是领头的那个卧儿乃。在一群使节中，就属他最懂得礼数最擅于恭顺，可也是他，在心里，最蔑视这巍巍暠殿浩浩内宫。夏瀚笙看得出，但祭跃天究竟有没有看出，这不是只凭“允许使节入宫”一事判断得出来的。  
自上回入宫拜访之后，卧儿乃理所当然地接受各方邀请；夏瀚笙常常看见他，垂着眉眼却扬起鼻翼的神情，是想不注意都不行的。  
更何况，卧儿乃总是出现在祭跃天的身边，频繁得让夏瀚笙仅仅是立在一旁都觉得浑身不舒服起来。  
上回吃艾若饼，祭跃天见有客人相伴，请了四位皇子前来。邀卧儿乃同坐一席，祭跃天奉其为主宾，各位皇子均上前敬拜，腾云殿上一派和气。等内吏们献上艾若茶，有几个蛮人等不及地喝了，直爽地说它清淡无味，不如饮酒。祭跃天只笑，并不与他们论理；艾若不可入酒，倒可醒酒。等艾若饼一上来，席间就听皇子们的赞叹之声；他们虽然在煜宫都已尝过，但毕竟为父皇所赐，又是另一番意义。而且，韫钦的艾若饼可是只做给皇上吃的，皇子们都不知道今日是否有幸得赐；等韫钦送来的食盒一打开，夏瀚笙看见，那几个小的都露出跃跃欲试的神情，只有祭衍之端坐在那里，默默吃着祭跃天分来的艾若饼，一点一点地抿着杯中细茶，像是自得一种滋味，像这腾云殿也渐渐失色了似的。  
蛮人都得了韫钦的饼食，虽对他们来说不合口味，略显清淡，但蛮人痛快，不住地称赞味美，如一辈子没吃过美味一般稀里哗啦地吞了下去。只有上座的卧儿乃懂得品味，一饼一茶，悠然自在。祭跃天见他独特，畅然相问，卧儿乃一笑，低声回答了什么，祭跃天脸上浮现出奇异的神色。  
夏瀚笙知道，卧儿乃眼下虽是一介使节，但在草原上，绝对是个不得了的人物。他后来听说，卧儿乃自称三十有一，曾教导过新王冒怵各邦仪礼，现替冒怵云游各国固其邻邦。夏瀚笙认为，实际上不仅仅是夏瀚笙认为，祭跃天说他第一眼看见卧儿乃时，绝不认为他已过三十；外表、神情、甚至是眼神都可以掩饰起来，但不经意间流露出的神采，都是二十多岁青年才有的勃发之姿，洁净初被染上人间色彩，沉着又遭勃勃野心吞去，像阵烈火燎原，都懂得巧妙避讳，不招惹那灭顶之灾。  
这样的人凭什么作为使节之首？草原人是英雄莫问出处的典型，冒怵来书并不会提及，而卧儿也不会交待。夏瀚笙看见他一次次求见祭跃天一次次同祭跃天一起游遍内宫，心中疑惑就硬生生地冲撞起来，仿佛下一刻就要支使他阻挡在二人之间，阻止卧儿乃再迈向祭跃天一步。  
太危险了。夏瀚笙想。但祭跃天总是对那些未知的世界充满强烈的热情——夏瀚笙听见，他向卧儿乃问起草原上的事，说起他曾听说的有关草原的事。卧儿乃既是一位好的解答者，也是一位好的倾听者；他言语间那种陌生的风情大约是最迷人的，夏瀚笙听过几次，就好像光是听，便能越过无边无际的群山，踏上辽辽广广的草原。那个时刻，连扑面而来的风，都在不羁中混杂了凛冽逼人的草气，不论怎么摧折遮掩，也止不住刹那间的急速蔓延。  
总有种不太好的预感，这难以预料的草势，是要蔓延到祭跃天的心里去。夏瀚笙如此想着，知道是逾越，是无知的猜度。卧儿乃的眼中闪烁着不必掩饰的兴味饶然与志在必得，根本不需要去猜测去解读；夏瀚笙看不清的是祭跃天的心思。祭跃天不会察觉不出这个步步逼近的男人眼睛里闪动着什么样的光芒，更不会任其发展——除非他有自己的理由。  
施沐良不明不白地死了，棠毓琳明明白白地死了，还剩下个舒赫，在宫中四处辗转还吊着半口气，可不知道哪一天又会遇上些什么。而现在的卧儿乃出现在这么一个不早不晚的时候，祭跃天许久不提棠毓琳，而施沐良的忠烈公之名也被施沐英的晟国公湮灭了去；夏瀚笙不确定其后的几年祭跃天有没有在宫中看见舒赫，就算看见，大概也无言以对，甚至根本将他视为无物吧。先不说与蛮人的战势，光凭夏瀚笙在皇帝身边度过的这么多年来看，没有一个人像卧儿乃这般，装作无意，主动接近祭跃天，顶着使节的名衔，却让人猜不出目的。  
祭跃天要如何反应？夏瀚笙看见的，是说不出的模糊不明。祭跃天对许多人的态度都是模糊的，让从他座前经过的人都茫然不知所措。宫里以为夏瀚笙是最能体会皇上心意的人，但他自知，他只是比其他人多那么一分，远比不上祭跃天的万寸。  
吃艾若饼时，韫钦的盒子传到太子祭霈之那里，却被三皇子祭霭之抢了先。国宾列席，祭霈之不易表露出来，只能眼睁睁地瞪着祭霭之不顾形象地独占了余下三块，连祭霆之的份儿也都一并夺了。最后还是祭衍之将自己的让给了弟弟们，才不至于使皇子们在腾云殿上为了艾若饼闹出事端，把朝廷的面子丢到山的那一边去。可祭霭之与祭霈之间的争夺，是自小就有的，近两年只不过是把事件都浓缩到一处，围绕在韫钦身边，抢起一切可抢之物。在腾云殿抢艾若饼，在翡裳溪抢各色花饰，在煜宫大院里抢泥塑的动物，到了御澜苑，那抢的就是韫钦编绣的什锦小物了。  
这日韫钦跟锦宫的方主子相约去了御澜苑，随行的带了绣架，韫钦高兴，就展开架子一番勾画起来。也不知道是谁把这事儿传到煜宫去的，祭霈之与祭霭之各自的内吏一同去了重持楼告诉还在读书的两位皇子。这下几位在教皇子的持参卿也说不下去了，就看两人不顾阻拦地冲出屋子，你推我挤一阵，并排向御澜苑去了。韫钦绣的是归雁图，目及黄叶而思新绿；绣得不大，但精细，想是要做饰带的内面，自显高贵。祭霈之祭霭之来了，都问韫钦讨要，让她一阵为难。看两位皇子渐渐有了吵闹起来的架势，有内吏速速来报，说是总得制止些，近来宫里可不比平日，有的是人看着。  
夏瀚笙听了，想若是自己也平定不了他们，如此这般，不如先告诉祭跃天，皇上一句话就能解他们来日隐患，便向腾云殿书房去。到了才发现祭跃天不在，问门边内吏，原是往南边去了。  
一路循着祭跃天往日乐行的路途，还没到悦园一带，就看见前面远远的便是皇上。夏瀚笙没唤出声，因为他发现祭跃天身旁还有一人，卧儿乃，他又来了？  
待夏瀚笙细看，忽觉不对，心下一阵翻腾，便贸然上前，说明了来意——也不尽是贸然，夏瀚笙只是觉得，如果不这样做了，拖上一刻，就真不知道自己要撞破什么了。  
不知卧儿乃是如何将祭跃天打动的，夏瀚笙看见了，那般的亲密，绝不是所谓的主客之仪。祭跃天听说御澜苑的纠纷，笑了一笑，就要过去。夏瀚笙看见卧儿乃的面孔，被打断的怒气在接触到他眼睛的瞬间收敛起来，默默地说了些告辞谢恩之类的话，挺直身体径直向宫门去。  
祭跃天只管两位皇子的事，等到了那边，见御澜苑里又多了个祭衍之。本已扭打在一起的祭霈之和祭霭之已经被长皇子拉开，而韫钦的归雁图也绣完了。她从绣架上拆下来，正放在祭衍之腰间比划，看见祭跃天来了，赶忙谢起罪来，说是扰乱了两位皇子学业，还请皇上降罪。  
祭跃天不语，看看狼狈不堪的霈之霭之，又看看半挂在衍之腰间的绣品，了然胸中的模样：“我看韫钦你扰乱的，就不止两位皇子了吧？”  
夏瀚笙懂祭跃天的意思，也懂祭跃天疼爱韫钦，自然不会治罪；倒是祭衍之站在一群各有心事的人中，神情木然，像是不该在此的人一般，对一切都后知后觉，甚至是不知不觉起来。夏瀚笙看他这样有些骇人，便上前取下他身上那归雁图，递给祭跃天鉴赏，一番说笑，就不提方才混乱。  
这个长皇子，跟他父皇还真有些相似，让近旁的人总不知所措着，揣测不了他心中的想念。


	24. 第四章 雁客来 3

3

 

据说草原上跟这边气候大不相同，到了杳月，牧人们都准备歇下，围坐着饮酒说笑，杀几只牛羊以助谈兴，那可是它们最肥嫩的时候。而如今已是杳月，卧儿乃一伙儿就算想回去，路途也有些不便，索性就留在皇城，照例隔三差五地进宫拜访。夏瀚笙听见祭跃天曾跟卧儿乃提过，不如留待憩月一过天气转暖后再回去，卧儿乃爽快地应了，也不提其他，只管说起草原和草原另一边的国家。祭跃天听着，神情与平日里毫无区别，连夏瀚笙都看不出来，他们两人之间有所变化。  
夏瀚笙知道，事实与表面看见的完全不同。虽然没有惊动煜宫那边，但有内吏悄悄来告，皇上最近不对劲。到底怎么个不对劲法，夏瀚笙问了，那小内吏也只能支支吾吾地说，就是，就是跟平时不大一样。  
卧儿乃，一位草原新王遣来的使节，究竟有什么样的本领，让祭跃天跟平时不大一样？夏瀚笙看见的，只是卧儿乃不假掩饰的追逐，以及祭跃天暧昧不明的表情；他甚至觉得有时可以看见，祭跃天在卧儿乃偏过头去的瞬间扫过他侧脸的眼神，是冷刻入骨的审视。祭跃天想打量什么，祭跃天想确认什么，祭跃天在猜想什么……夏瀚笙仿佛也顺着祭跃天的眼神，冷冷地看向卧儿乃，冷冷地看向有卧儿乃伴随身侧的祭跃天。  
被不大一样的祭跃天牵着，夏瀚笙觉得自己也将变得不大一样起来；可也做不出什么，只能强撑着那种冷冷的眼神，作为自己最后的遮掩。  
他也明白，祭跃天的视线，才是真的冰冷，迅疾入髓，无论如何切肤都是不带一线血丝的。  
卧儿乃为何千方百计地挤进内宫？祭跃天为何任由他接近，还摆出一副任由他掠夺的姿态，赤手空拳地在自己屋里搁上一头猛虎。  
对，是老虎，卧儿乃就是这般样貌。披着一层驯化了的雄鹿的皮囊，心里却装着一头连自己的肉都吃得下的老虎。夏瀚笙自知斗不过老虎，祭跃天便不一定了，难保他不是想在养着狼养着隼的同时，再为自己添上一只在长草中潜伏了许久的饿虎。  
现在的祭跃天，日常里空闲下来，从不提起卧儿乃那一伙儿人，只问皇子们的动向。有时心情不错地问那两位皇子还去不去跟韫钦搅和，碰见韫钦也与她玩笑一番，转脸说说她伯父于焕夕，又说说近日所闻美味奇物，让韫钦听得只顾着眨眼，像个刚满期的孩子似的。  
杳月了，昏昏然的天，昏昏然的水，朝也昏昏，暮也昏昏，倒是给它在这般的颠倒反复中，昏出了复杂的层次。又是御澜苑的大好时节。湖水由绿到黄延伸开去，而山石间精心播下的草籽由黄到绿铺展开来，衬上明暗间素灰的石色，起伏高低，不见一处一致的。置身御澜苑中，不论从哪个角度看，都是说不尽的情致；杳杳冥冥，迷顿的天地间看着看着就有了深远的意境，追随静谧的波光来来去去，总是忽地发现，自己又沉醉进去，想要抽身可再也挂不上原先的冷漠与敷衍。  
今年夏瀚笙没多注意御澜苑杳月的风姿，他的目光早粘在祭跃天那边，拽都拽不开了。若是被祭跃天知道，又要笑他那多余的担忧，让他少想一些，如果闲下来不如像福颐宫里那些主子们一般，成日晒晒太阳，也算是为天下分享了东西，无愧于心了。夏瀚笙不敢怠慢，伺候在皇上身边就是一刻都不能放松的差事，一有三长两短，可不是谁能赔得起的。  
即便这样，夏瀚笙也有跟随祭跃天跟丢了的时候。今日自早间议事结束，祭跃天一回宫就不知去了哪里；也没什么大事，只是夏瀚笙奉命去了趟重持楼回来不见祭跃天，觉得不好。正巧无事，夏瀚笙决定去觅觅祭跃天。  
原不知等见到祭跃天该用什么托辞好，只是一激灵，就想去。走到半路想起，自可以说些持参卿们的答复，说说皇子们新近的长进，便挺直起腰去寻了。几处一过，都没听说皇上踪影，夏瀚笙这才想起杳月该上御澜苑，向锦宫一带去。  
远远看锦宫与御澜苑之间的小路上来往着几个侍卫，其中一个尤其特别，夏瀚笙凑上前就知道，原来宋睿成已经把舒赫调到这附近来了。夏瀚笙并不觉得好，毕竟这里是祭跃天经常出没的地方，一旦照面，也不知会生出什么事端来；但宋睿成毕竟随护皇上多年，他肯让舒赫到这附近来，说明他信他。夏瀚笙不必多疑，只是经过时再仔细打量舒赫：那两汪深绿色的潭水越发静谧，在巡视过程中始终不变，毫不带有感情，除了绿色，也看不出别的色彩。先前总微微上扬的唇角如今仍能看出迹象，但被紧抿在一起，再好的弧度都会被抹煞了去，让脸上写的都是难以接近。  
这几年舒赫变了多少？夏瀚笙不知道。他都只能远远地看他，或者到了伥月，可以遥遥听见埙声，泣诉间有明朗也有郁结，不走近了好好听个分明是不会懂得其中含义的。  
等祭跃天看见舒赫，大约也会如此感叹吧。夏瀚笙想着，步入御澜苑；才走几步，祭跃天没看见，倒是发现了祭衍之。长皇子立在衍化出各色枝蔓的树丛里，直直地望向另一边，面孔里照旧看不出什么意思，一味地僵硬着。不知道他这样是在注视什么。夏瀚笙犹豫一会儿，上前要去与祭衍之同看；但还没等他靠近，祭衍之就察觉到他踩在满地树叶上的响动，转脸过来，走了。夏瀚笙也不便留他细问，只注意到祭衍之经过时看到了他的眼睛，长皇子年纪尚轻，面上做过去，可眼睛里还没能藏住。  
那是愤怒，还是复杂到连祭衍之本人都说不清楚程度的愤怒；好像是一件与他全然无关的事，偏偏冒犯了他似的，心中不平就算说出来，也是毫无理由的。夏瀚笙难得见祭衍之这般情绪，想了想，也来到他先前的位置，看个仔细。  
那处满眼山石，石缝间生出种种草芥，精心打理，厚厚地铺了一层，将石色藏了起来，石头的质地被它们软化不少，看着像是一踩便会塌陷下去一般，让人判不出石在何处，草又在何处。而在这草石间，夏瀚笙看见了，但又希望根本没看见。  
那是夏瀚笙从未见过的祭跃天。到伥月才有百伥作乱，如今是杳月，百伥不行，但夏瀚笙还隐约记得，小时候邻家的老人说过，杳月有个几日，是伥鬼蠢动着要出来探探风声的时刻，也要乱上几天，小孩不能乱闯。那时夏瀚笙不信，杳月就是杳月，不比伥月，邪魔本就不该出现，自不用怕；可如今夏瀚笙信了，伥鬼何止百种，而今日出来的，肯定是取人眼目的厉昧伥。  
夏瀚笙知道，不能看，不论那是厉昧伥还是祭跃天都不能看。红色永远都是祸色，不管它热烈了还是沉静了，就算只是微醺般的晕染开来，也是祸；石草黄绿有致，衬得那种色彩如云般飘浮不定，却又只是浅浅地出没草间。即便是祭跃天几次在宴间喝得醺醉，皮肤上也没有这样的色彩；那五官生动得可怕，让只是远远看着的夏瀚笙心间搅动，就好像它们都越过了几道屏障，紧紧贴在夏瀚笙的眼前，任何细微的变化，都能被尽收眼底。  
这样的祭跃天缘何而出？卧儿乃？或者说这样的祭跃天早就存在，无论是遇上棠毓琳，还是舒赫，以及施沐良，他都是如此这般，像个厉昧一般挖去其人眼珠攥在手心把玩一番，再弃了，毫不怜惜。夏瀚笙看着，背后森冷，因为四周伥意迷乱，也因为自己与其他人不同，尚未被祭跃天许可，看见这样的祭跃天。  
祭跃天只不在他眼前展露，纵使他才是距离最近的那一个。  
夏瀚笙挪不开脚步，仍盯着，直到被那边发现了；并不告退，大步上前，夏瀚笙知道此刻自己的眼神不对，不仅祭跃天看得出，卧儿乃也察觉尴尬，化解不去，就先告退离去。  
看得见扫兴的神情，卧儿乃也无意掩饰什么，但对于夏瀚笙来说，他到底觉得如何并不重要，他不过是这内宫里的过客，他本就属于另一个国度另一个世界。  
“皇上，刚刚看见长皇子在这儿看着，您看……”夏瀚笙没想到自己真走到近前，话语中却冷静异常，完全看不出刚才的震撼；那是他一贯的腔调，只言他事，不存己心。祭跃天知道他看见了，也知道他这么说是在担心长皇子，但转到口中，又是一贯的态度：“衍之？任他去吧。”  
夏瀚笙听见，默了一阵，又说：“下官想，皇上这几日大约有些疏忽，就算是在这内宫里，许多事还是万万做不得的。”  
摆明了是在指责方才的事。自古内宫里龌龊颇多，但毕竟都老实地关起了房门；如今祭跃天虽有帝王身份，可有些规矩，就算是皇帝，也破不得——一旦触怒了什么，毕竟不好。  
祭跃天听他婉转苦劝，倒扯开一线笑容：“瀚笙，我该说你这人是想得太多才好呢，还是想得太少才好呢？”夏瀚笙不懂，何为多何为少，但没问。祭跃天看得出他的疑惑，起身就走。  
“多看着点，自然就有答案了。”被祭跃天抛在原地的，可不只是夏瀚笙一人。


	25. 第四章 雁客来 4

4

 

三宫各有主子病了，好了一个，又病一个，接连不断，让宫人内吏医者们手忙脚乱好一阵。  
不多日就有人传出来，未及伥月，疫鬼先行，搅闹宫中，必不宁于天下。夏瀚笙尚未论及此事，便有人来说，宜起傩。  
提起傩事的，是最初染病的贤祯。她虽已痊愈，但眉目间倦容依稀可辨；强撑着气势与夏瀚笙坐谈，倒也可怜。据她说，病前夜见四翼凶禽入帐，惊得她一身冷汗，第二日便起不了身，想是被吞去半魄；如今身上好了，就是不见精神。而其他几个患病的主子也都有类似的情况。只不过，有些说是见着三耳独角之兽，本应为祥瑞，却莫名其妙被夺了心魂；还有的称是异色蚀龙，如巨弓一柄，盘踞卧榻。夏瀚笙一一听了，知道就算都是编造而成，也说明内宫人心不稳，需以傩事抚慰。  
祭跃天听了不语，颔首允之，宫中自有筹划。卧儿乃出入照常，并不避人，越发管不住自己的傲气，任它们散了出来。夏瀚笙知道祭跃天有所分寸，想视卧儿乃为无物，终究失败了。虽然很清楚，祭跃天不是会任由他人凌驾自己的人，但那种场面还是惊人的。即便见过少年时遭人欺负的祭默言，可能是祭跃天产生的影响太过强烈，夏瀚笙总不能将他们联系在一起。棠毓琳、施沐良之辈如何他不知道，也无从看起；夏瀚笙记得祭跃天任由过舒赫在他身上肆虐，但那不过是个错误，祭跃天后来纠正了，还狠狠地夺走舒赫的骄傲；如今轮到卧儿乃，谁胜谁负还说不定，夏瀚笙只能看着。  
夏瀚笙只能看着。也不知道看了多久。  
持参卿们都说，太子满期之后成绩斐斐，原先仅是才华沛然，如今一番引导，政见上多有独到之处，将来必成大器，是明君之材。三皇子则不专心向学，不见长进，终日只知玩耍，还待满期之后，看有否改观。祭跃天挑中祭霈之有他的考虑，夏瀚笙不知重持楼中情景，只看平日，也不觉祭霭之略低于祭霈之。三皇子聪颖机灵，却好斗贪玩，大约是由于年幼；他喜欢跟太子争抢，引得太子一同闹起来，让持参卿都头痛起来。夏瀚笙在他们身上也见着他们母亲的影子，别有趣味，不提。孩童在此时，被捏成什么个样子，就是什么个样子，既然祭跃天任他们去，内宫总掌自不用多管。  
至于长皇子祭衍之，已是不必日日去重持楼听讲的年纪。据持参卿说，长皇子能省则省，像是想尽量不去见他们，跟他小时候一个模样。夏瀚笙想起小时的祭衍之，那个昼夜出没于翡裳溪、御澜苑等处的野生似的孩子，想他竟然能憋在重持楼多年，着实不易。  
御澜苑，说到这个夏瀚笙就想知道，那天祭衍之在御澜苑看见了，什么都不提就冷着面孔走了，到底还有没有后续。虽然祭衍之尚未满期就说得出让皇上“求死不能”的话，可祭跃天毕竟是他的父亲，是父皇，直面那般场面，总不会好受。服侍过祭衍之的内吏曾跟夏瀚笙说过，长皇子并不在乎吃穿用度，对下人要求不高，但处事神秘，不让外人触着他自己的事情，有时那神情，就好像除了他以外其他人都像污秽一般，看了都脏他的眼。若祭衍之真是这般，那御澜苑所见，对他来说，确是不洁。夏瀚笙隐约理解他那时的眼神，祭跃天与人在御澜苑嬉闹，虽是在僻静处，可这是人来人往的地方，多有不堪，自是冒犯了看见的人的眼目。身份不对，不论祭跃天，或是卧儿乃，身份都不合适，地点也不合适，那就更做不出合适的事来。  
但祭衍之事后不曾提及，好像一切都没发生过一般。先听到祭跃天与卧儿乃之事的，是煜宫的人们；这回不是贤祯来见夏瀚笙，是韫钦。这女孩刚满期就入宫，一直都有教养女侍跟着，那双眼睛里诉说的都是活跃与自由，但身上却透着畏缩，想是被女侍反复教训出的结果。疫鬼作祟，并未给她惹来病痛，大概贤祯央她替自己来了，可转念一想，这又不像贤祯的应对。  
果然她是出于己意。韫钦悄声问起蛮族之客何日归乡，夏瀚笙替她解释了草原气候，也略提了祭跃天曾说过让他们过憩月天转暖再走的事，就见她双眉紧颦，脸上一阵青白，但也就一阵，很快又恢复了。  
“皇上，皇上这样不好。”韫钦犹豫着，暗暗地说了，并相信夏瀚笙明白她的意思，“宫人们稍有议论……总是不好。”  
韫钦到了十七，仍旧是个未经人事的小姑娘，有些事她也不明白只知道是该关起房门做的。祭跃天宠她，是当作女儿的宠法，她也知道，只不过还不知如何将祭跃天当作父亲。此次她提及此事，归根结底是因为，祭跃天是皇帝，不该，不妥，不合适；真是当成父亲了，有再多的烦闷，大约也是开不了口的。  
“夏大人，您要是有机会，多劝劝皇上……”韫钦翻来覆去叮嘱的也就几句；过去有舒赫之事、施沐良之事，但她年纪尚小，不懂，如今略有些明白，但要说起如何解决，她又盲目了起来，只会表现出自己担忧。夏瀚笙也不怪她，贤祯不出面，是因为贤祯还没想清楚万全之策。韫钦没有她那心胸，只是这般，看在眼里，颇为可爱。夏瀚笙安抚一阵便送她离去，等到了门口又想起来之前太子与三皇子抢韫钦绣品的事，想起那归雁图最终好像挂在了长皇子的身上。  
夏瀚笙想问，但看见韫钦初识愁绪的神态，就不开口了。这事情，无论看哪一重，都不得了。  
平安挨到了傩日，宫内病疫未去，但控制有度，值得庆幸的是，皇子中无人遭遇，都还康健。选的是游傩，自南端出发，绕各宫行祓除之事，最终至腾云殿，行大傩，以诱伥鬼离去。时为杳月，不是入伥之傩，也非祝祓，天无异象，许多内吏也不觉恐惧，只当又是宫中仪式，并不敬畏。夏瀚笙领诸多内吏打点腾云殿上观傩之宴，此宴祭跃天只邀了皇子们，宫人们则各归其所，以防伥鬼乱行而伤及她们。等安排好了席位，祭跃天突然遣人来说，再加上几个位置，异邦之客也要观傩。  
原本就有人将疫鬼与卧儿乃他们联系起来，如今起傩，还要将他们唤来，祭跃天真是不怕惹出新的事端来。夏瀚笙心里嘀咕，手下勤快，不愿多想。但宴席开始见卧儿乃领人与祭跃天分享腾云殿正殿，觉得不堪入目，偏头过去又见祭衍之一派无事地坐在席上，也不看傩，也不看殿内，不知想些什么。  
卧儿乃说起草原上的巫师，请神医治疾病、卜问凶吉，说起巫师们的装束与歌词，说起那种种请神送神的规矩。祭跃天听着，遇到不明白的就问，觉得与这边的傩祓大有不同。皇子们也在听，夏瀚笙看见祭霭之脸上生出向往，颇有意思的神情，不是敬畏，只觉有趣。  
傩祓有三折，辨鬼，求仙，缠斗；每折有每折的讲究，傩师各有分工，演戏似的对着空空的场地说话作揖，也有时斗兴正酣，做出怪异的姿态，惹人发笑。伥鬼什么样，游仙什么样，也只有傩师能看见，到时也就任由傩师去说，听者只管信就好。夏瀚笙知道祭跃天其实不屑于此，但傩祓自能安抚到他人，并不制止，只当看戏。  
傩师乩出的结果，呈给腾云殿中众人看。今日的傩师真是陶醉得意，也不先自行看看，兴冲冲地递上来，惹祸。  
夏瀚笙也探身去看，乩词深奥，但祭跃天跟祭衍之都看懂了，脸色各不相同。  
“伥乱殿中，诛，纵，兴，亡。”  
这是什么意味？近来作乱内宫的伥鬼在“殿中”？还是伥鬼将祸乱“殿中”？夏瀚笙一向觉得，乩词迷乱，解读起来仅靠个人理解——这就不知道祭跃天读出什么，而祭衍之读出什么了。  
腾云殿里被这几个字染得一片寂静，连卧儿乃带来的不明就里的蛮人都被感染地肃穆起来，直了直脊背，或是吞咽起口水。最终打破沉默的是祭衍之。他凌空跃起，冲至殿中央，从傩师手中抢来剑柄，直指离祭跃天仅几步之遥的卧儿乃。  
虽然那是木剑，但以祭衍之的身手，使用得当的话，还是能带来足够的伤害。祭衍之一动不动，只用剑尖抵住卧儿乃喉间；卧儿乃也一动不动，抬眉冷对，像是早准备了后路一般。  
此刻，祭衍之的眉眼都扬了起来，紧紧瞪住卧儿乃的，不顾离卧儿乃不远的祭跃天，气势间大有将祭跃天一并吞没的意思。  
“伥乱殿中，诛兴纵亡。”  
祭衍之调转了乩词顺序，狠狠念道。  
原来如此，伥鬼端坐腾云殿，杀之以兴国，容之则国必亡。


	26. 第四章 雁客来 5

5

 

夏瀚笙频频看向祭跃天，但祭跃天依旧稳坐，并不制止。  
祭衍之执剑胁卧儿乃，还是一刻之前的事。卧儿乃听祭衍之说的乩词，怒上心来，与祭衍之争执起来；闪开木剑，越过矮桌，他将祭衍之扑倒在地。祭衍之也不服输，挣脱卧儿乃束缚，一手持剑作屏障，一手袭向卧儿乃，顿时两人在殿中央扭打起来，不相上下。  
腾云殿上就听两人一阵阵的喊声。皇子这边祭霈之想上去劝阻，但被祭跃天一眼逼回去，乖乖坐下，默默看着；而蛮人们起初静了片刻，随后都热腾起来，也不顾场合，为卧儿乃呼喝助兴。祭跃天冷冷看着，见他这般镇定，殿上侍卫内吏都不敢上前。夏瀚笙也看着，满心忧虑：祭衍之毕竟不满十六岁，懂得用巧力也不一定能敌得过正值壮年的蛮族，更何况卧儿乃定是深藏不露之人，惹怒了他，他可不懂手下留情。  
正想着，就看祭衍之略处下风，身中数拳，硬撑着面孔，也掩饰不了苦楚。祭衍之不是太子但毕竟是长皇子，此刻被异邦蛮人压着痛殴，实在有辱国威。可祭跃天仍不动作。  
眼看着祭衍之手里的木剑也要被卧儿乃夺去，夏瀚笙暗呼不好。方才祭衍之拿了剑不会直接袭向卧儿乃，还要讲究身份与气势；卧儿乃若真夺到木剑，那就不会与祭衍之罗嗦，直接击其要害，不堪设想。  
卧儿乃夺下剑柄，死死按住祭衍之肩膀……夏瀚笙不愿目睹，略偏过头去，心想到此地步，祭跃天为何仍旧不理，莫不是想借此置祭衍之于死地，还为与蛮族再度开战找到了说辞。还没待他仔细考虑，他就听身旁有利剑出鞘之声，一阵掠风之响，那边争斗着的二人刹那间都没了声音。  
在腾云殿上可以佩剑的，就只有祭跃天了。夏瀚笙看去，祭跃天仍坐着，只是把自己的佩剑扔出，削去了压制着祭衍之的卧儿乃右臂上的衣袖，还有一片血肉。  
再没有人动作。这是祭跃天的制止，在长皇子即将遇险之时，出手相助。  
“你……”  
“卧儿乃，跟孩子一番见识，让我不禁怀疑起你的年纪来。”打断了卧儿乃的怒视，祭跃天高高在上地说着，让夏瀚笙帮他下去取剑回来。夏瀚笙拣了，见剑锋上不沾血迹，心中惊叹。走近了，才看卧儿乃的神情，愕然与不甘搅和在一起，浅浅的疑惑，仿佛连一个字都说不出一般，像是被打断了牙齿的痛苦，一颗接连一颗地向腹中吞咽。  
而祭衍之，明明他肩膀上的力量已经撤除，但还躺在地上，盯着那柄祭跃天的佩剑，视线随着它由身旁来到祭跃天的身上。那是无法解读的怒火，夏瀚笙看见了，浑身起了凉意，不觉收回眼光。  
卧儿乃起身时已经换上一脸释然，只说贵国皇子如此冒犯我等不宜久留之类的，领了人马就拜退出殿。祭跃天不留，祭衍之倒是翻身跃起，求祭跃天下令追击。  
“衍之，你在此都胜不了他，如何上草原一决胜负？”令皇子们一一退下，祭跃天喝斥了坚定在那里的祭衍之，让他不得不退。腾云殿上一阵冷清，刚才卧儿乃伤口溢出的血腥气息至今未散，夏瀚笙不由地想起几年前腾云殿也被这般染了一遍，那次祭跃天什么都没说，什么都不必说，但是，卧儿乃不论如何都是敌人，必须……  
“皇上觉得长皇子说的可有道理，毕竟这些人是……”夏瀚笙还没说完，目光触及祭跃天的眼睛，深觉不便再提。  
“宋睿成。”祭跃天忽地开口，宋睿成立即进殿候命，“该收网了。”  
宋睿成一听就明白，转身正要离开；可像是想起了什么，又回来，问：“皇上，臣不知此次分寸……”  
“不必擒拿，非死即伤，任他去。”祭跃天说着顿着，宋睿成领命去了。夏瀚笙知道，他们要收网整治的，只有卧儿乃一群，而卧儿乃身份毕竟是使节，斩杀使节，于情于理都有些不妥。  
夏瀚笙的疑虑写在脸上，祭跃天默了一会儿抬眼看他，轻笑：“瀚笙，你看仔细了吗？”这是笑他不明就里。夏瀚笙坦承不懂，祭跃天低声替他分析：“‘卧儿乃’这名字，我问过，在草原上是‘虚无之神’。这可不是一般人敢叫的名字，更何况取其意‘虚无’，卧儿乃之所以叫卧儿乃，说明本无此人。”  
祭跃天果真怀疑过卧儿乃身份，夏瀚笙只听着，并不追问。  
“他说他三十一岁，可任谁看都看不出，再看其言行举止，发间编入的玉石品貌，这可不是一般使节。”祭跃天说着，看了看满脸认真的夏瀚笙，“瀚笙，凭你的眼光，都看不出这个卧儿乃就是那二十多岁称霸草原的冒怵王吗？”  
不是看不出来，而是根本不愿看见。夏瀚笙知道自己一直在回避涉及卧儿乃的事，或许也不是因为卧儿乃，而是由于在卧儿乃身边的，一直都是祭跃天。  
冒怵亲临暠殿，不知该说是机会还是灾厄。祭跃天发现了，却不语，直等冒怵扬言要脱离此处，才有所动作。祭跃天到底是如何设想，夏瀚笙不明白，如此这般不如事先斩断后患，不必等上这么一月。难不成他真想驯养这匹猛虎，执其耳鼻，驾御草原？  
冒怵，卧儿乃，原来如此。  
夏瀚笙有他事，没守到宋睿成回来复命。等暠殿廷议决定再起兵事时，夏瀚笙才隐约听说，冒怵王匿名来访，归途上断一臂，失一目，蛮族大乱，卷土重来，举兵南下，诛灭凶手。一臂一目，说明冒怵也有些本事，让宋睿成他们杀他不及；一臂一目，并不致令冒怵成为废人，休养一番，自有本朝的麻烦。祭跃天竟这样任由他去了……夏瀚笙还是不懂，更别说冒怵到底是为了什么而来此地。  
直觉，这个冒怵，前面没抓住机会杀他，日后必将成为纠缠不去的梦魇。  
此次出兵，祭跃天换了晟国公施沐英回来，令其主管城卫，对先前的败仗没有一一追究。而在暠殿之上厉声以求领兵之权的人，是祭衍之。不知是不是因为那次在腾云殿上与冒怵的争斗，祭衍之终究处于劣势，生出不服之心。夏瀚笙听夏拓描述，只觉得是意气用事，不免摇头。但祭跃天当时沉吟一刻，准了。将于焕夕、施沐英的兵权分予祭衍之，允他主战蛮人。  
这其中祭跃天是不是还想用祭衍之制于施二人？夏瀚笙勉强嗅出这种味道，不能多言，只是感叹长皇子尚年幼，不知能否成此大任。  
兵发伥月，朝中有人谓之不吉，但祭跃天顶了回去，说此不吉是困敌军的，前次征糜，吉月受挫，自有道理。金冠银甲的祭衍之坐在马上，也不左顾右盼，直直地逼视着北方的群山，只等祭跃天一声令下，就头也不回地走了。那时距祭衍之的十六岁生辰还有一个多月，煜宫主子各有情状，总都带着不舍；只不过有些人是为祭衍之考量，有些人是想起唇亡齿寒之意。  
伥月，又是这个时节。夏瀚笙不知怎么，第一个想起的，就是伥月三十三那个棠毓琳的生辰。恶伥不惧，极凶之日，也难怪棠毓琳英年早逝，还拖上个祭跃天，默默地回想他一辈子。正想着冒怵这样走了，祭衍之也领军而去，到了伥月，宫中又莫名地冷清起来，忽听前殿来报，又来了使节。  
传报的内吏一阵忙乱，也说不清情况，只反复说是女子，在暠殿上一露面就惊呆了满朝文武。  
使节？女子？又是从哪里来的？夏瀚笙只是在想，这回祭跃天是不是还打算引使入宫——那可又是一通骚动了。


End file.
